Chains of Freedom
by Zettai-Yadda
Summary: Kira has been bullied for most of his life which leads him to take destiny into his own hands. Will be able to overcome all of the obstacles and manage to get Lacus to fall in love with him? KxL. AU. Updated Chapter 13.
1. A New Beginning

**Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chains of Freedom**

**_01 – A New Beginning_**

"Kira, I love you" she cried out as she rushed to embrace him, there was a slight pause then in an almost begging tone yelled "Please go out with me!" Kira was completely overwhelmed by the sudden event, his heart started racing and thoughts continued to question the situation _'She loves me? She wants to go out with someone like… me? How is this possible?'._

Who wouldn't be infatuated with her? She had the most amazing figure, flowing hair that seemed to glitter in the sunlight, the long silky legs that teased all the males on school grounds. A seductive pair of eyes that seemed to just send you into a trance if you stared at it for too long and luscious red lips that called out to Kira to connect his lips with it.

Earlier, when Kira arrived at school he opened up his locker to find a shocking love letter to him which read: _'Please see me behind the gym during lunch, I'll be waiting'_. Even though he knew it couldn't possibly be the girl he has a crush on, he had to see it through, because even if it there was the slightest possible chance that she was indeed the one who wrote this to him then wouldn't it be worth it? Low and behold of all the odds. Of all the girls, the one who wrote it really was the one girl he had hoped it would be.

Kira still couldn't believe his ears; his eyes didn't seem too reliable at the moment either. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he stood there in utter shock and found every passing second extremely difficult to breathe. Kira was not in the least bit prepared for such an event.

Everything remained quiet for a long time until Kira managed to pull some forth some strength to convey his feelings. "I-I-I….o-o-o-f c-c-c-ourse?" he muttered while stumbling on all of his words until he noticed some rustling amongst the bushes behind her. He looked back at her and her smile had turned into a grin and then transformed into a big smile as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

Shortly after she began to laugh three boys came out of the bushes, "Aww, why couldn't you just hold it in for ten more seconds, we would have had him!" One of them said.

"Hahahaha…" she continued to laugh but started to calm down as she wiped away a small tear in the corner of her eyes "It was just too funny, did you see how he was acting? 'I-I-I……' hahahaha" she said bursting out laughing once again.

"Did he seriously believe you were in love with him?"

"I think he did!"

After coming to the realization that what they said was actually true they too joined in and laughed. Kira clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, this wasn't the first time and definitely not the last time things like this will happen. However, he could do nothing but this, words couldn't leave his lips and he was too weak to fight.

"What's this? Do you want to fight Kira? Or are you just going to make a fist to look pretty?" They taunted.

"No…" Kira said despite his true feelings.

"That's too bad" The one nearest him said before delivering a punch that connected with Kira's face. Kira immediately fell to the floor clenching tightly to his fresh bruise, but that wasn't the end, no much rather it was the beginning. His assaulter jumped on top of the wounded Kira and continued to assault him while the other two boys held down his hands. Kira was bleeding profusely and he was gradually losing consciousness.

"Oi oi oi, he looks pretty beat up I think you should stop hitting him"

The boy finally got off of his chest after having his fill of 'fun' and when he stood tall he looked down on Kira as though his life was nothing and spat on his face.

"You fucking bitch, don't ever touch my girl again, or I'll fucking kill you." After saying his piece he stooped down and wiped the blood from his knuckles on Kira's clothes. "Goddamn trash" he yelled and proceeded to kick Kira in the midsection. "Let's get out of here guys, C'mon Fllay leave this loser to rot in his own pool of blood."

Minutes passed and no one called for help, not a single soul. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened, but this time it was the most serious, Kira began to struggle to get up. He started to cough vigorously and in doing so came out more blood. Kira collapsed to his right side onto a nearby wall and leaned against it as he headed for the nurse's office. Blood smeared across the walls and left an unsightly trail. Just as he thought he couldn't make it any further he had arrived, sliding the door open he rushed towards a nearby bed where he collapsed and quickly drifted off.

Kira woke up a couple hours later and saw the nurse sitting in a far off corner with a hot cup of coffee next to her. The sound of the bed sheets alerted her attention, as she turned towards him.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" she said with a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"I-I uh…. Fell down" Kira said although he wasn't quite sure why he lied, what part of his body caused him to do that he'll never know, maybe it was fear.

"Fell? Oh my God I stayed here for three extra hours because you were so clumsy that you fell and hurt yourself, my God, hurry up and get out of here I want to go home" her calming voice changed into a hostile one as she hurried Kira out of the door and left the victimized Kira alone in an empty hall. No one visited him, no one came to see if he was alright, not even his parents.

Kira started to walk home while dragging his bag along the floor behind him. His bruises were throbbing and he gently rubbed his cheek for comfort, but to no avail. Kira finally arrived home, unlatched the gate and approached his door. He stood there for several minutes trying to contemplate a story that would somehow seem truthful enough to explain all these markings. He sighed and looked down where he saw a few mail packages, one particular one was addressed to him from a certain university he had hopes of joining. He wasted no time and immediately ripped the package open.

'_Dear Mr. Yamato, _

_We are pleased to invite you to the University of Orb and are proud to offer you a scholarship of $5000. We are excited to have you as part of our student body and hope to see you there in the upcoming years'_

Kira couldn't believe it, it made everything else today seem trivial. He rushed inside without even a story in mind and yelled "Mom! I got in! I actually got in!"

"Shut up already… I'm trying to watch some T.V."

"But Dad, I got in! I can go to university!"

"Oh no you're not!" He said sitting upright on the sofa "You're going to help me run the business right after school"

"But Dad!"

"No buts, I ain't paying for your schooling anymore, you're going to run the family business and that's the end of that!" he snarled "Get that idea of university out of your head"

In that single moment everything fell apart, today was undoubtedly the worse day Kira has ever had to endure. His dream died. The girl he had a crush on set him up for a practical joke that at one point made him question if he might see the light of day tomorrow. He was overcome with a sudden sense of depression, but then his stomach growled and thus guided him to the kitchen as he tried to scavenge some food before dinner. His mother stood there preparing dinner, she must have heard the conversation and yet she didn't say anything.

"Mom, can you please talk to Dad? I have to go to this university, it's my dream, they're the best school that offers my program can you pleeeeease talk to him?" he pleaded.

"Dear, your father has made up his mind, you know I can't change it."

"… More like you're scared of him" Kira knew that his father in the past use to constantly hit his mother especially when he was drunk which was basically every other day. The beatings have not been as frequent as it use to be, but it still did happen every now and then. In truth Kira never blamed his mother, he understood how it is like to be ruled by fear, the feeling that overwhelms you and eliminates all your logic.

"Kira! How can you say something like that!" she gasped "You know your father loves us"

"Yeah… whatever"

"Kira apologize this minute or don't expect dinner"

"Yeah, no dinner, my lifelong dream of having dinner tonight is shattered what ever will I do?" he shouted sarcastically before rushing to his room in the basement slamming the door behind him. He threw the letter onto his desk and flipped on his lamp and just stared at his acceptance letter reading it over and over. The thought of working in his father's restaurant forever was not exactly on the top of his list on things to do and so he made a resolution.

'I don't need them… I'll earn enough money this summer to support myself'

He wiped off the tears that started to form in the corner of his eye and started to surf on the internet in hopes of finding a job that appealed to him more. He sent in his resumes to a few places hoping for the best, but since he had no prior experience things didn't look that good, but for now it was the best he could do.

The next day Kira awoke earlier than usual and quickly whipped something up to eat, his stomach was not growling but roaring now, it was demanding food, and Kira intended to satisfy it. After finishing his meal he left for school, two hours early, he didn't want to see his parents and most definitely not the same conclusion.

Two weeks later, school was finally done. The years of bullying had finally ended all the pain and suffering he had to endure had paid off but there was still the issue of funding. Even though he had applied to several companies not one of them returned a call.

All of the grads were celebrating with their friends but no one approached Kira to sign in his yearbook and Kira was always ignored when he asked a few who he thought were sort of friends. It just showed Kira that the world is a cruel being; there are many people who will be anything you want them to be so long as they can get what they want and as soon as they have it they will toss you out like garbage. From this point on Kira vowed to himself that he was going to change, he was going to be a new man when he steps into university, he was going to demand respect and everything will be different.

When Kira arrived home he checked his messages and found there was one for him from a company he had sent his resume in. He immediately recorded the number and phoned them back where they scheduled an interview for later that week.

On the day of the interview everything went smoothly and he somehow managed to land the job even with his nervous responses. He would start the following Monday and his job was just basic web programming and a stress tester to make sure everything worked the way it was designed to. However even calculating the money he would make with the job and the scholarship he was still a few thousand short, he had no choice but to find a second job. Kira once again dove into the many wanted ads and applied to any that appealed to him.

Kira was dressed semi-casually for his first day of work. He wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants, he stared himself in the mirror patting down the creases that formed in middle of his shirt, turning a bit to the left then to the right observing his clothes until he was satisfied. However no matter how hard he tried his hair refused to stay down, it would always just pop back up.

When Kira walked into work he was so nervous that he could barely tell the receptionist that he was starting today. After communication between them was created she courteously lead him to his desk. The work load was not too difficult and even though he started off knowing nothing he was able to quickly grasp the concept and become an essential part of the team, everyone admired his will to succeed and his ambitions.

In his free time Kira would browse websites and entered several chat rooms where he seemed that he was able to connect with others better. Without knowing it he had formed a strong bond of friendship with one of the people in the chat room called AegisX303. They seemed to share a lot in common and he also seemed genuinely concerned with his problems, it was the first real friend he ever had. They quickly decided to trade e-mails and added each other to messenger.

For the two months of summer vacation he spent an average of fourteen hours working each day. The load was stressful and hard at times but he managed to pull through each time there was nothing stopping him from reaching his goal.

All of Kira's hard work had paid off he managed to pay for his tuition. He had saved up more than enough and was also able to purchase a car. It was not anything fancy just a used silver 2001 Camry. But it was Kira's Camry and he felt a certain joy of independence.

However because he was working so hard during the summer he forgot to submit his form for residence so he had to find an off campus lodging. It wasn't too difficult the price was a bit steep by when he browsed the house it was in excellent condition and there were many perks that came with it. One being that it's especially close to school. There were seven rooms in total, from what he was told it was a co-ed home, he at first wasn't sure if he will be able to live together with girls, since he has barely ever spoken to one. Then he remembered his proclamation of transformation and considered it a valuable lesson of life and welcomed the oppourtunity.

The house had four floors, one at ground level another above it and two basement floors. Kira's room was on the upper basement level it was right in front of the stairs leading up and the bathroom. There was another room next to his, three directly above him and two on the lower basement area. There were two fridges, each was divided among the seven tenants.

Much to the protest of his parents Kira said his goodbyes and headed off to a new beginning. The drive took approximately an hour, but the scenery along the way was simply gorgeous. He passed by a huge lake, which was so beautiful that he took a detour. He laid down on the hood of his car staring off into the horizon. He watched as children innocently played along the coast running from one another in the classic game of tag. If it were not for change in lighting Kira would never have known that two hours had seemingly vanished.

Kira continued on his trip until he pulled up to his new home: 167 Plant Avenue fifteen minutes later. He paused outside of the home taking in deep breaths as he just stared at it. _'I'm here, I'm finally here…'_ Kira got out of his car and started to unpack when a truck stopped just in front of the driveway and a boy came out. He had pitch black hair and his eyes had intense red pupils. Despite his aggressive exterior Kira decided to initiate a conversation.

"Hi, my name is Kira" he said extended his hand.

"Uh… yea whatever, I'm Shinn" he replied completely ignoring Kira's hand

"Nice to meet you"

"Yea uh… look I'm kind of busy let's talk later"

"Yea, I have to unload my things too, anyways I guess I'll see you later"

Their first encounter didn't turn out the way Kira had imagined it to be but there was nothing he could do about it, so he shook it off and continued to unpack. It took a while for Kira to unload everything from his car and into his room. Afterwards he still had to assemble his desk and organize everything. Kira was working on the desk portion when he heard some more footsteps upstairs and figured it was a good time as any to start introductions. He skipped a few steps up the stairs and when he reached the ground floor his haste caused him to bump into a girl. Luckily he caught onto her arm quickly enough and prevented her from falling.

She had long straight pink hair and a very unique hairclip in the top right side of her hair. Her blue eyes were simply enchanting and were hard for Kira to pry his eyes to look elsewhere.

"You can let go of me now" she said making Kira jump after he returned to realized and realized that he had held on to her for too long after being mesmerized by her beauty.

"Ah, uhh, sorry 'bout that I was running and…" Kira said trying to explain the situation

"It's okay, don't worry about it" she said giggling at his innocent behaviour "by the way my name's Lacus Clyne, what's yours?" she said showing him her palm.

Her giggle was so cute that it took a while before Kira was able to respond. "Kira… Kira Yamato, nice to meet you." He said grabbing a hold of her hand and shaking it gently. His heart was beating so fast, his mouth dried up and his hand began to quiver slightly. "Um… do you need help moving your things?"

"If you don't mind" she said a bit timidly.

"Absolutely not" Kira declared. It took about thirty minutes to move everything Things were a bit uneasy between the two because each of them didn't say much. Kira tried at times to start a conversation but each time he opened his mouth all his strength left and he couldn't say anything. Every now and then Kira would steal glimpses of Lacus and then quickly look elsewhere before she could take notice.

"Thanks Kira" she said with a bright smile.

"No problem, well then I guess I'll see ya"

Kira retreated back into his room. His emotions were running rampant he just had to tell someone, and there was only one person that he could tell this too. He rushed the assembly of his desk then hooked up his computer. He logged into messenger almost immediately and was happy to see that his friend Aegis was also online.

StrikeX105: Aegis! Oh my god! Today I met the most beautiful woman on the planet!

AegisX303: Oh really?

StrikeX105: Yea! She's so beautiful, but I made a fool out of myself.

AegisX303: What happened?

StrikeX105: Ah it's nothing too much. It's not a big deal. I know this may be a bit hasty but I think I might have fallen for her.

* * *

_Well there it is... chapter one of "Chains of Freedom". The idea just jumped at me one day and I just had to jot it down. I just wanted to get right down to the romance of KxL once again, after all they're my favourite pairing. Normally I aim for five to six chapters however this time, I'm trying to get about twenty... a bit ambitious maybe. We'll see. Sorry for the grammatic errors that are probably guaranteed to be present, it was sort of rushed. _

I hope you enjoyed chapter one R&R would be great. I appreciate everyone's input and thanks for reading!


	2. Fitting In

**Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny belongs to their respective owners. **Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

**02 – Fitting in**

Kira lay on top of his bed with music resonating from his computer in the corner of the room while simply admiring the ceiling. He just couldn't wipe the wide grin plastered on his face. The room next to his was the girl he had suddenly become infatuated with, and Kira figured that it would only be a matter of time before they got to know each other a little better after all they were roommates and it would not be farfetched for them to start conversing with one another. There was only one problem and it was himself. No matter how much conviction he had within him when the oppourtunity presents itself he would not be able to do anything.

A soft knock at his door grabbed his attention from the boring yet hypnotic ceiling. The wooden door creaked open and behind it stood the girl he had been so fixated on lately.

"Hi" Lacus said cheerfully.

"Oh… hey…"

"We're holding our first house meeting so you have to come"

"Now?"

"Yes, now! And I won't take any excuses" She said with a stern look on her face. Kira could only nod. After turning off the music he headed up the stairs with her

"You know that song just now… it's one of my favourite songs."

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yea, it's one of those songs that you feel drawn to and just makes people want to sing along with… including me." Kira stopped half way on the stairs and Lacus stopped soon after when she noticed he was no longer following her.

"Maybe one day… you could… I don't know… um…" Kira started then paused as he tried to find the courage in himself to say the last bit.

"Hmmm?" Lacus hummed almost in a supportive tone. Kira changed his attention to the floorboards and then mumbled "… sing it for me"

"Sure, I'd love to"

"Really?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Sure, why not? Now come on, let's go"

After they were on the ground floor they turned left and the door to outside was straight ahead. Pushing open the storm door Kira noticed that the other five people were there waiting patiently for them.

_'Figures I was the last person to be called'_

"Sorry you weren't called sooner…" a girl said as though she could read Kira's mind "Lacus said she wanted to call you herself" she explained.

"Cagalli!" Lacus screamed. "I didn't say that!"

"Sure, Sure, whatever you say Lacus" Cagalli said sarcastically.

The two girls playfully fought for a brief moment. When they settled down everyone sat down except for Shinn, he seemed to prefer standing.

"Okay so seeing as this is everyone's first day I thought it would be nice if we all got to know each other a little better so if everyone would say their names and what they're majoring in" Lacus stated. "Who'd like to go first?"

There was a long silence, there seemed to be no volunteers. "Anyone?" she said hoping for someone to take the initiative.

"I'll go first" Kira said meekly to which Lacus smiled in relief. "Uh… let's see my name's Kira Yamato and I am studying computer science and the applications it has on the robotics industry. I want to create a special type of operating system."

"What a geek" Everyone turned to the direction of the comment and there stood Shinn. "I thought I'd get more babes here, instead I'm stuck with a goddamn loser"

"Why don't you go next then?" Lacus said angrily.

"Fine I will. Name's Shinn Asuka, I'm nineteen years old and I was offered an athletic scholarship for here and I may only be a freshman but I've already been selected to be the captain of the basketball team!" he said with great pride in his voice.

"So… basically you're here to study for… basketball?" Cagalli asked.

"Well… sort of…"

"You can't be serious"

"What? Why not?"

"No really… you're not serious are you? You make fun of Kira over here for being in computer science for whatcha-ma-call-it and you come here and say you're studying… basketball… no… you can't be serious" Shinn growled in fury and then stormed inside slamming the storm door behind him shut.

"What a grouch" Cagalli said whispering into Lacus' ear to which they both enjoyed a quick laugh at Shinn's expense. "I guess it's my turn then, my name's Cagalli Yula Atha, that's two Ls in Cagalli. I'm this girl's best friend since elementary school," she said while wrapping her arms around Lacus's shoulders "I'm studying politics, and if you happen to ever ask me to wear a dress I'll just have to knock you out" she said the last part smiling but the way she said it made the hairs on Kira's back stand. Kira quickly made a mental note to never ask such a thing because from the sounds of it, she meant every word of it.

"Cagalli?" Lacus asked turning to face her best friend.

"Hmmm?"

"I have this beautiful blue dress in my closet, want to try it on?"

"Why you!" Cagalli yelled and turned her initial affection into a headlock as she ruffled with a Lacus' neatly combed hair. Kira laughed quietly at the two girl's little antics then looked around familiarizing himself with his surroundings.

The boy sitting on the lawn chairs behind Kira was just staring off into the far distance paying no heed to anything the group was speaking of. He brushed through his silver hair with his fingertips then rested his head back on his other hand as he slouched further into the chair.

"What about you?" Kira asked trying to invite him into the conversation. He looked at Kira with his light blue eyes and then said "I'm Yzak Joule, I'm studying Law Enforcement" His quick response and his unwillingness to join the conversation gave him an anti-social aura.

Cagalli and Lacus stopped fooling, and the girl sitting opposite of Yzak on a wooden bench questioned him further "So you want to be a cop when you grow up?"

"Yes." Yzak replied once again leaving the conversation to die with a one word answer.

"That's cool, I'm Lunamaria Hawke, but you guys can call me Luna, all my friends call me Luna. I'm studying to become a fashion designer"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Lacus said clasping her hands together "Maybe you can make a dress for Cagalli one day" she said teasing Cagalli once again to which Luna chuckled. Cagalli resumed her headlock on Lacus and assaulted her hair once again.

"Stop it Cagalli" Lacus shouted. After a few more quick rubs Cagalli finally stopped. Lacus took a quick look at Kira then looked down as she quickly began to comb her hair with her fingers.

"I spent forever on my hair and you mess it up in ten seconds"

"What are you talking about? You still look beautiful. Ain't that right Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"Yea…" Kira responded instinctively. _'Shit, I can't believe I said something so embarrasing… dammit'_ When Lacus heard Kira's answer there was a light blush drawn on her face as she continued to stare at the floor while tidying her hair.

"Ya see Lacus, nothing to worry about. Now why don't you tell them about yourself" Cagalli said while gently elbowing Lacus. She changed her view from looking at the ground to the sky.

"Hmmm, well I'm Lacus Clyne..." she paused for a while tapping her lip and for some odd reason she was trying extremely hard not to make eye contact with Kira. "I'm here to fulfill my dream… now don't laugh guys but, I want to become a singer"

"What're you so embarrassed about? If you guys hear her sing, you'll already think she was a professional"

"Stop it Cagalli, that's not true."

"I don't see why pursuing a dream will be funny, I think it's… admirable" Kira stated looking directly at Lacus.

"That was kind of cool, where'd you get that from? A fortune cookie?" The last person replied. Kira grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I guess that leaves me…" The girl who was seated beside Luna said, "I'm Stellar Loussier, I'm studying psychology I want to be a psychologist for some odd reason, I've never figured out why, but there's a weird attraction for me with the human mind. It's just so fascinating."

Everyone just began to stare at Stellar as she slowly started ranting about psychology. After a brief moment of only her voice in the air Stellar looked around to see that people were just watching her in awe. "What? Is it weird?"

"No…" Kira responded.

"Hey hey hey… Lacus gets a meaningful answer and I get 'No' what's that all about" Stellar asked. Kira laughed nervously and continued to scratch the back of his head as he apologized.

Just then the door swung open and a still infuriated Shinn stood looking at them. "Guys, there's this great bar I know of, how about the seven of us goes there tonight and get wasted" he exclaimed. Everyone was ecstatic, everyone except Kira. "Let me guess, you don't drink, do you Kira?" Shinn asked tauntingly.

"No… no… I drink, of course I drink" Kira replied.

"Great, then it's settled. Let's go at about nine" Shinn replied with a wide grin on his face as he turned around and went back inside. Kira sighed and began to regret his answer already. Everyone followed Shinn's lead as they got up from their seats and headed inside. However, a troubled look on Kira's face attracted Lacus' attention "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ah, uh… it's nothing." Kira replied as he tried to put on a fake smile to convince her, it didn't seem that it did but she nodded and agreed to leave him alone before she headed into the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

Drinking was not sitting well with Kira it made him feel uncomfortable and very nervous. _'It's not that big of deal is it?'_ He questioned himself as he walked back towards his room. Kira shook his head trying to rid his head of self-satisfying answers. _'Maybe Aegis has some sort of an answer'_ Kira thought as he selected Aegis' name from his list.

StrikeX105: Hey?  
There was a long pause and still no reply. '_Maybe he's busy or away?'_ Kira thought. He was about to give up when his screen started to flash.

Aegis303: Hi.  
StrikeX105: How's it going?  
Aegis303: Not so bad.  
Aegis303: Today's going to be awesome.  
StrikeX105: Really? How come?  
Aegis303: Going to go out with a couple friends to a party.  
StrikeX105: You drink?  
Aegis303: Occasionally… but not really.  
StrikeX105: Is it really as bad as people make it out to be?  
AegisX303: Hmmm, no… not really.  
AegisX303: The most important thing is to know your limit.  
AegisX303: Once you know that drinking isn't so bad.  
StrikeX105: Ah I see.  
AegisX303: Anyways I got to go, it's lunch time. Laters.  
StrikeX105: Later.

Kira sighed in relief and then his stomach growled demanding to be fed. Kira complied and went upstairs in search of food. Lacus was still in the kitchen hovering over the stove. She was frantically moving about desperately trying to extinguish the small puffs of smoke.

"I leave for one second and suddenly it's burnt" she exclaimed as she started to dispose the food into the garbage.

"I-uh was just about to… uh… start cooking, if you want… I could make some for you too…" Kira proposed

"Really?" she asked excitedly

"Yea, my father use to make me work as a part time chef so I know how to cook a little here and there"

"Wow! You're just like a friend of mine. I'm dying to try some now! "

"No, really I'm not that great"

"Make some for me too!" Cagalli yelled from across the room.

"Alright, but it'll take me about half an hour…" Kira replied.

Kira prepared the ingredients and set them aside as he waited for his stove to preheat, while Lacus and Cagalli waited patiently in the living room. They were watching a soap opera, and Lacus was so drawn into the episode that she didn't notice the subtle pokes from her friend, until Cagalli unleashed a rather fierce blow that made Lacus jump in shock.

"What? What's the matter?"

"So… he can cook too…" Cagalli whispered with a sly smile on her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing… nothing at all…" she said shrugging her shoulders "I just thought… a boyfriend who can cook is kind of cool. Don't ya think so?"

"I…." Lacus waited till Cagalli leaned in closer before tossing a cushion directly at her face, then she stuck out her tongue in a mocking fashion. Expectedly Cagalli jumped onto Lacus and began to attack her with a series of tickles, and Lacus returned the favour.

"You know, if I didn't know you guys were friends, I'd think you were enemies" The two girls stopped playing and looked up. "Oh don't mind me, I was rather enjoying it"

"Closest you've ever been to two girls Shinn?" Cagalli taunted but he only laughed.

"I'm really popular with the ladies… you two will see, you'll be all over me one day" The two girls looked at one another then back at Shinn then burst out laughing. Shinn was about to reply to their remark but then Kira called out from the kitchen.

"It's done"

"Finally!" Cagalli yelled as she jumped out of the couch and raced to the kitchen with Lacus trailing behind her, and a bit further behind followed Shinn. There were three plates laid out on the table and the girls took two seats near the wall. Kira was about to sit down at the last remaining spot but Shinn swiftly filled it

"Uh…" Kira began but was cut off by Shinn

"Thanks for the food Kira, I appreciate it" Shinn said as he began to dig in.

Kira wanted to avoid confrontations so he just turned around and was about to head back downstairs when Lacus called out for him. "Kira! I'm not really hungry so we can split mine"

As much as he wanted to he shook his head and replied "Nah, it's okay I wasn't that hungry anyways" and proceeded downstairs.

Lacus and Cagalli turned their sights on Shinn and said simultaneously "You're a real asshole you know that?"

'_I should've said something… if things go on like this… it'll be high school all over again… except this time I will have to live with my bully' _Kira thought as he went to work on his pet projects he had begun on his computer a few months ago. Suddenly there was a knocking at his door again.

"Come in" Kira called out to the visitor.

Lacus twisted the knob and walked in slightly then leaned on the door frame "I know you said no before… but I really couldn't finish it, so I left some back for you" Lacus wasn't fooling anyone, she obviously put some aside but regardless Kira smiled and accepted. "By the way, it tasted really good."

"Really?"

Lacus nodded and then asked "Cagalli and I were discussing that maybe if we buy the groceries… you could do the cooking? Because you know I can't cook at all, I mean I just burnt eggs. Eggs! And you? You cook really well! Of course it'll just be for dinner not lunch or breakfast. Not--"

"Sure, I don't mind" Kira replied interrupting her because he saw that she started ranting most probably because she was nervous, he knew how it felt, and decided to alleviate her. Cooking was something Kira enjoyed to do anyways he just didn't want it to be his life, and this could also be an opportune time to get closer to Lacus too.

"Yes!" Lacus yelled excitedly then recomposed herself "I mean uh… that's great" Kira chuckled a bit and the embarrassed Lacus retreated into her room next door.

Time passed unknowingly as Kira continued to meticulously work on his project. In a single day life had taken a sudden turn, but he was unable to decide whether it was for the best or if it would turn out to be more of a living hell than high school. On one hand there is a beautiful girl who seemed to see him as more than just a book filled with answers but on the other hand there was a boy with a lot of hostility against him for no apparent reason. Then the dreaded time had finally arrived to which he was reminded by when Shinn flew the door open and dragged the skeptical Kira out.

"C'mon tonight's going to be one hell of a night!"

"Okay okay… just give me a minute to change" A few minutes passed before Kira walked out of his room and Shinn grinned as he wrapped one arm over Kira's shoulder. They walked upstairs and it seemed as though he missed more than just a few hours, there were a lot of people there who he didn't know and everyone had already started to party. Everything seemed to be getting out of hand and it made Kira more nervous than before. He was never one with good social skills.

"Er… you know what… I don't think I can…" Kira started but couldn't finish his sentence when he was bewitched by Lacus' beauty. Unknowingly Kira began to approach her. She stood in the corner with a pair of blue jeans that hugged her magnificent figure and displayed it just as well. She had a white blouse top that cut just briefly into her chest. "Wow Kira you look really good" Lacus said.

"Thanks, you…. You look great too. Did you do something with your hair?" Kira inquired.

"Actually yes." She said pulling a cluster of hair over her shoulders and brushing it with her loose hand. "I decided to go with a wavy look, what do you think?"

"I think it really suits you"

"Me too!" she replied giggling "Thanks Kira"

Kira could own smile and nod. They stood in an awkward silence until a group of boys who Kira had never seen before walked up to her and snatched her from right beneath him. They and only spoke with her ignoring Kira entirely, everything was repeating itself. He was slowly being squeezed out of any social status that he had. _'Of course everyone would be interested in her… she's so beautiful'_

Suddenly Kira heard a voice he thought he had been rid of long ago and turned a pale white. The voice sent shivers down his spine. He didn't want to turn around and be faced with the truth but he needed to know if it was true or just a fabric of his imagination. Slowly he turned around and his eyes widen when he was not mistaken. She still had the ability to ensnare boys with her looks but Kira found her to be more repulsive than beautiful. She was leaning on a countertop near the fridge with her jacket unzipped and a pink tank top exposed. She looked up from the crowd and in that split second the two of their eyes met with one another. Kira quickly turned around and headed into the living room.

'_What is she doing here? Oh my god…'_ He thought panicking as he took a seat on the sofa. But it wasn't long before she found him.

"Hey Kira, if I didn't know better I'd think you were avoiding me" she said sitting down to join him.

'_Damn right I was avoiding you'_ his inner subconscious yelled immediately "Err… of course not, Fllay. Why would you think that?" he said nervously. _'How could she act so casual… did she forget what she did to me or something?'_

"Well okay then" she said as she arose from her seat. A sigh of relief escaped Kira's lips when the confrontation was over.

"Is everyone ready to party!?" Shinn yelled as he jumped on top of the coffee table. There was a series of disorderly reply each claiming they were. "I don't think that is the sound of people who are ready… I said is everyone ready to party?" he yelled out once more This time his question was answered with a solid loud 'yeah' as people also raised their glasses. Shinn led the mob of students outside and everyone got into their cars to rally back at the pub.

"You're driving Kira"

"Wha-wait wait wait, what if I get drunk?"

"It'll be fine, you drank before right?"

"Err well… about that…"

"See, no problem. Now come one let's go"

He didn't want to do it, but he felt there was no other choice. Kira wanted to start anew, he wanted a new identity, and he was willing to do almost anything to get it, including this. So, despite his better judgement he got into his car along with Yzak, Lacus, and Cagalli and followed closely behind Shinn to the destination.

* * *

See? I didn't make a mistake on Lacus' hair in chapter 1... it was all part of the plan... yes... the plan for this scene... yes... that's my story and I'm sticking to it. But seriously, thanks ;) Yes, I brought back Fllay... yes I spelt her name with two L's, some sites say one some say two... the subtitles that I saw way back when was Frey... honestly I should just call her donkey or something and it'll still fly. 

Please R&R. And thanks for all those who did review for chapter 1.

* * *


	3. Consequences

**Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny does not belong to me but this fanfic does.   
Just a quick note before chapter 3 unless of course you skipped this. Cagalli and Kira are not related at all. **

* * *

**03 – Consequences**

Kira groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. His eyes quickly closed after they were pierced by the bright morning light, he groaned as there was a discomforting feeling throughout his body. His head hurt, his mind was in a jumble, and his body ached severely, especially his hands. Looking down upon his hands he noticed that they had several slight cuts scattered across his hands. It appeared as though he had gotten in to a fight or struggle of some kind, in either case they were both terrifying to him. Kira slowly struggled to get up, but he was hit with a dizzying feeling when he was sat on the edge of his bed. Instinctively he grabbed his head in hopes of easing the pain. Kira cautiously got out of bed to search for some Tylenol and walked a few steps but then there was an unexpected sound – a human sound that directed him back to his bed. It was a faint groan, but it was enough to make Kira stop dead in his tracks, it was only then that he realized he was without a shirt and had only his undergarments on.

Ever so slowly Kira turned his head in fear of what he might see. There was a lump hidden beneath the mountain of blankets and it rose only to recline, indicating a breathing pattern. Terror struck at Kira's core, he lacked all of the memories that would help him deduce who it was exactly under his covers. Nervously he walked back to his bed and stood looming above the figure. His hands quivered as he reached out and latched onto the top half of the blanket. Taking a deep breath and a gulp he slowly revealed who it was. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming in dismay. Kira shook his head in disbelief then quickly tossed on a shirt and a presentable pants before vacating his room.

Leaning on the door Kira slouched down until he was sitting on the floor, his heart was racing so fast that it felt as if it was about to jump right out of his chest. He began to recite everything he remembered in his head but was still unable to piece anything together. He gripped tightly to his legs and buried his head in them. Kira's eyes began to swell and tiny slivers of water began to secrete. When Kira heard his next door roommate's door creaking open he quickly stood upright and wiped away the tears that began to form and acted as though he was heading towards the washroom.

Kira expectedly bumped into Lacus along the way. There was a long eerie silence. Kira tried to act as though he had not been dragged through the dirt and then beaten with a bat for hours as he wiped his nose and desperately tried to smile. However his attempts were in vain and he just couldn't muster the power.

"Good Morni-" Lacus began breaking the silence but stopped when Kira's door opened up revealing Fllay in a rather provocative lingerie. Lacus immediately stopped her sentence and instead just went straight back into her room. It was right then and there that Kira's tiny sanctuary came crashing to its knees. Anger began to swell within Kira, an anger he had never ever felt before. He had been bullied all of his years in high school, and even a little before then. This was a chance at a new beginning, and in just one day it was over before it even had a chance to bloom. Things were really starting to look up, but now the thought of being able to start new seemed like a far off dream and he will forever be stuck in this burning hell.

The anger had reached a breaking point and Kira intended to release in all on the source of his new found problems. He turned to Fllay who was for some reason grinning. Kira grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back into his room slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kira demanded.

"What else would I be doing here dressed like this" She replied with a seductive look in her eyes. Her answer turned Kira into stone he could only look at her shocked and with his jaw open. Kira's grip on her weakened and she took the oppourtunity to gather her clothes which were scattered over the floor and other places as well. After putting back on her clothes she began to walk out but before closing the door behind her she said "You're not as bad as I thought you'd be Kira" leaving Kira still standing motionless.

Kira climbed back into his bed in dismay, he could still smell Fllay's perfume lingering about. He desperately tried to recall something, anything but no matter how hard he tried he was unable to remember. Everything seemed so surreal, tears began to surface again and he hugged his knees once again as he began to cry endlessly, trying to erase the pain he has been enduring over the years, eventually drifting off into slumber in hopes of creating a better world than the one he's living in.

"Kira?" a soft voice whispered, repeating his name in intervals until Kira finally woke up. To Kira's surprise it was Lacus who had been calling out to him all this time. They stared at each other for a while, each entranced by the beauty of the other's eyes. She rested her hand upon his cheek and brightly smiled at him.

"Lacus, I-" he started but was stopped when Lacus placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't say anything Kira, I know you don't like Fllay, I know you're in love with me… and I'm in love with you" she whispered as she leaned forward and her succulent lips approaching Kira's. They both closed their eyes, and allowed their feelings to guide them.

The thing about dreams is that they don't last forever. Kira awoke and was saddened by the fact that it was a fleeting dream. He hoped that his recollection of the morning events were also just a dream but the intoxicating smells on his pillows proved otherwise. Looking at the clock resting on his table indicated the time to be just a bit past noon, he had already missed two of his four courses for the day. It was regrettable, but today he was in such an unpleasant mood he decided that it would be best if he sat today out. After all, you don't really learn much in the first week of school.

Kira headed upstairs and started to rummage for food. Shinn and Yzak along with a person he had never seen before were noisily discussing various topics, but Kira ignored them, he wasn't sure but he had a sinking feeling that Shinn had planned all of this for some reason. Kira was deep in thought until Shinn called out to him.

"Yo dweeb"

Kira didn't want to answer to that title but turned nonetheless. "What do you want" Kira asked trying to not start a confrontation.

"How was she?"

"What?"

"I said 'How was she'" Shinn repeated.

"I wouldn't know" Kira replied

"Oh, c'mon. She's smoking hot. Probably the hottest one you'll –ever- get" Shinn said stressing on the ever

"C'mon Shinn, if he doesn't want to say, then that's fine" the unknown boy said trying to change the topic.

"What the hell Zala! I'm just asking the damn kid a question." However surprisingly Shinn dropped the subject after snapping back and instead whipped out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out of the pack lighting it. Taking a brief puff he proceeded to blow the smoke upwards filling the room with second hand smoke. "At any rate…" Shinn began then took another puff of his cigarette. "Athrun you have to tell me what Lacus likes, you were her boyfriend you must have some idea"

"Again with this?" Yzak questioned.

"Yea man, I'd so tap that."

The new topic disgusted Kira as much as the first, making Lacus seem like a trophy was sickening. Kira was beyond furious, he was about to act on his emotions but stopped when Athrun intervened.

"You're way out of her league Shinn" Athrun stated as he got up from his chair.

"Nah man, I can get any girl I want"

Kira couldn't take anymore, he had to get out of there, he wasn't in the mood to take any more emotional distress. Kira headed back downstairs with his poorly made sandwich.

Lacus walked in just a few moments after Kira had headed downstairs with Cagalli just behind her. Lacus carefully took off her shoes while Cagalli swung them off into the corner before jumping onto the sofa stealing the television from the boys. Shinn yelled in disapproval but was shot down when Cagalli refused to give control back to him. That was when Cagalli grew quiet.

"Athrun…?" she asked in disbelief. To which he could only smile and nod. She raced up to him and gave him a big bear hug leaving the remote vulnerable to Shinn as he quickly snatched it. "Here to steal Lacus' heart away again?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun chuckled and replied "Something like that" At that moment Lacus walked around the bend and saw Athrun, her first, and only boyfriend she's ever had. Cagalli let go of Athrun and like two heavenly bodies that were attracted with one another the two were drawn to each other in embrace.

"I missed you so much Athrun!" Lacus said squeezing tightly onto her ex.

"I know I know. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch." Athrun replied sympathetically while brushing the back of her head in comfort. Just then Kira happened to be walking back upstairs and noticed the two hugging. There was a part of him that ached at what he saw but then another part of him told him that it just would have never worked out. Someone like this Athrun character had a better chance of being with her than he would ever have or so Kira thought while placing his plate in the sink and quietly snuck back down before anyone was the wiser. However, Athrun noticed his attempt at being discreet and asked Lacus "Who is that?" Athrun asked breaking their hug.

"Who's Who?" Lacus questioned.

"That boy, with the brown hair"

"Oh, Kira?"

"What's wrong with him"

Lacus paused she wasn't too sure herself, but she did sense that he was not himself ever since last night, but she couldn't find the right words to describe why. "I'm not sure, maybe he has a hangover?"

"Oh. He seems kind of sad."

"Maybe…"

Athrun and Lacus were dating for a long time but in the last year of high school he was forced to move overseas and their relationship naturally dissolved. Neither one actually verbally broke off, but it was a neutral agreement that they were no longer an item.

The three went to Cagalli's room, which was upstairs just above Kira's room to catch up on old times. The noisy chatter and frequent laughs rattled down the air vents into Kira's room. He couldn't make out the exact words of the conversation not that he wanted to eavesdrop. He was a bit jealous that the three of them had such a deep history, and he really wanted to be a part of that circle, or any circle for that matter. Kira desired for social interaction so he messaged Aegis a few times but never got a reply. A bit disappointed he turned to his other option – work which have always worked in the past.

Time seemed to fly by and it was nearing sunset, Kira had almost forgotten the compromise he made to Lacus yesterday. However, today, she seemed to be upset with him so maybe she would say no, so he decided to just ask if the deal was still valid. Kira tried to calm himself down as he walked up the stairs and nervously knocked on Cagalli's door. Cagalli opened the door a few moments later.

"Er, uh… about… dinner… Are we still um… you know… doing it?"

"Of course we are! I'm not eating Lacus' food, not in a million years" Cagalli's statement resulted in a pillow to the back and to Kira's surprise she ignored it "Can you make some for Athrun too?"

"Yea- sure, it's your food" Kira replied causing the three friends to chuckle. Athrun got off the bed where he was seated next to Lacus and walked up to Kira.

"Hey, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Athrun" he said extending his hand.

Kira began to shake his hand and said "I'm Kira. Nice to meet you." They released their grip on one another and then Kira excused himself and headed for the kitchen.

Cagalli closed the door but Athrun just stood there in contemplation. "What's the matter Athrun?" Cagalli inquired.

Athrun scratched the back of his head, "I'm not sure, but I think I know Kira from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it." Eventually he just shrugged it off and didn't think of it any more.

It was about forty minutes later when Kira knocked upon Cagalli's door once again and called them out for dinner. Each step down increased the sweet aroma drawing them to the dining room. There were four plates two on each side of the table, Cagalli sat beside Kira and Athrun with Lacus on the opposite side. They ate in silence because no one was able to think of a topic that was suitable for this situation. Kira knew that Lacus and Cagalli knew what happened last night at the bar, but he didn't want to talk about it since that topic seemed taboo at the moment. Lacus had been extremely quiet throughout the day and she avoided Kira. Even now she would not look his way, _'I must have done something really terrible'_ Kira thought as he moved his food around in his dish with his chopsticks.

"This tastes really great Kira" Athrun commented.

"Thanks" Kira said a bit embarrassed, he could never take compliments well. It was always embarrassing for an odd reason. The conversation didn't last longer than those two lines and soon after they finished eating. Kira got up and was about to take away the dirty dishes when his hand collided with Lacus' when she tried to grab the same plate. Immediately he retracted his hand and apologized.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay"

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean up." Kira said, to which everyone reluctantly agreed. Kira began to place the dishes inside of the dishwasher which was just beside the sink. He finished loading it and shut the door and to his surprise when he looked up Lacus was standing before him. His heart was racing, he wasn't sure what to say but he knew that he had to apologize no matter what and pray that she will forgive him.

"Lacus, I-I…" Before he could finish she grabbed a bowl behind him.

"Sorry Kira I'm kind of busy, maybe we can chat another time." She said hurriedly and then left the room.

'_She definitely hates me!' _Kira thought. _'What the hell happened last night'_

The next day arrived and Kira laid in bed staring at his clock until it finally beeped and flashed the number seven. He quickly got out of bed and turned off the annoying sound. Kira was awake since five thirty and at first struggled to fall back asleep but eventually gave up as his tossing and turning resulted in nothing more than a messy bed. The house was deafly silent and Kira tried to keep it that way heading to the bathroom and then upstairs. A few clumsy acts followed in the kitchen but nothing to severe that it was able to wake up any of the residents.

'_Ah the breakfast of champions – Corn Flakes' _Kira joked as he dug his spoon in. After cleaning up and changing, he was about to head out when there was a loud shuffling sound. An out of breath Lacus raced out of her room but Kira noticed something or rather someone before she closed her door. The two bumped into each other at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah sorry Kira, I really have to go or I'll miss the bus"

"Need a ride? I'm heading to school anyways"

There was a pause on Lacus' part. _'Damn she doesn't even want to take a ride with me now… I seriously screwed up'_ was all that Kira could think about. Finally Lacus replied but only in a form of a nod.

The two left the house together and in about ten minutes they were in the front of their school. Kira played with the idea of an apolgy all along the way there but couldn't put it in motion until he was out of road and decided to just give it his all.

"Lacus, um… I-"

"Thanks for the ride Kira" she quickly said and rushed out of the car. Kira sighed and then rested his head on the steering wheel.

Lacus had already disappeared into the far off horizon and Kira decided it was also time to vacate the car. Kira dragged his feet along the floor which resulted in him being late for class. It was by much only a couple minutes, but when Kira opened the door and fifty students turned around to stare at who dared to enter late was an uncomforting feeling. He didn't feel like being looked at under a microscope so he quickly chose the nearest vacant seat.

The class itself was extremely boring especially for an eight o' clock class. Several of the students were dozing off as their heads bobbed up and down. It may have been boring but Kira wasn't exactly the smart type, he just worked really hard to get the marks. He took down the professor's notes and even made personal side notes. This caught the eye of the girl next to him.

"Wow, aren't you a diligent student" she whispered. Kira turned to face her. She had black hair with brown highlights that reached her shoulders, fair skin matched with beautiful blue eyes.

"Er… thanks." Kira replied.

"Hey, my name's Lori" she said gesturing a first meeting.

"I'm Kira" answering her gesture exchanging smiles then Kira returned to the prof's lecture.

Class ended and students rushed to get out of their seats and Kira was doing the same until Lori called out to him "Hey Kira I'm feeling kind of hungry, want to go for a bite to eat?" Kira nodded, he was about to head there anyways, corn flakes is only the food of champions for three hours.

They went to the cafeteria just beneath the main building of the school. It was practically empty only a few staff members and a handful of students reading their textbooks in quiet were there.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Lori asked as they sat down.

"Huh?"

"What's on your mind, you seem troubled"

"That obvious huh?"

Lori giggled and nodded "Yea, I can see the word 'Troubled' popping out of your forehead" it was Kira's turn to enjoy a nice chuckle. It was weird, he only knew her for a short period of time but he really felt connected with her.

"Must be girl trouble" Lori deduced.

"Are you a detective or something?"

"Just in my spare time"

The two laughed and continued to talk until time forced Kira's departure but not before Lori exchanged contacts and her number with him. Kira fiddled with the piece of paper with Lori's number on it, he couldn't help it but he was happy, and a smile crossed his face. Slipping it down into his pockets he arrived at his next class.

Kira walked back in his house exhausted. He threw his bag onto the nearby couch and turned on the television to relax for a little bit before his third class. It took a while to find something that he wanted to watch but when he did the doorbell rang calling him away from his program. There didn't seem to be anyone else home so he was forced to answer it. Kira reluctantly got up and opened the door. Kira turned a pale white when he saw who it was and quickly tried to shut the door but the visitor stuck his food inside and blocked it. Forcing the door open he was standing now inside.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?"

"What are you doing here Sai?" Kira asked stepping back a bit only giving more room for Sai to advance until Kira was backed into the wall with Sai in his face.

"I think you know why, didn't you remember what I told you about if you touched my girlfriend?" Sai said grabbing onto Kira's loose clothing and pushing him up against the wall.

"No wait, please, I can explain" Kira begged but to no avail when he was shut up with Sai's fist to his face. Kira's nose started to bleed and his head was ringing, but Sai didn't allow that to be the end of it though. Tossing Kira onto the ceramic floors he proceeded to kick him until he was satisfied. Taking a moment's breath, he sat down on the coffee table and looked down at Kira.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Sai said mockingly. Kira tried to speak but only made gurgled mutters. Sai got back up and grabbed a nearby blunt object. Sai walked slowly back to Kira's body and raised his weapon up in the air and rested it upon his shoulders.

"Stop!" Lacus screamed as she rushed over to Kira's body and shielded him. She looked back at Sai with hateful eyes.

"Get out of my way" Sai warned.

"No, I won't!" she yelled back getting up and extended her arms to her side. "I won't let you hurt Kira"

"Miss you're really starting to piss me off, this is just between us, so get your pretty self out of here before you get hurt" Sai warned once again, but Sai's reply was a no as Lacus shook her head furiously.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Sai said turning around and took a step forward on to turn back around swiftly and slap Lacus on the cheeks. Lacus was thrown off balance and unexpectedly hit her head on the coffee table on her way down to the floor. She lay on the floor motionless.

"SAI!" Kira yelled in anger.

"See what you made me do Kira?" Sai asked as he stepped forward but was overcome with fear when he saw blood coming from Lacus' head. Terrified he rushed out the house. Kira noticed it all and crawled over to Lacus' side and noticed the wound as well, he applied pressure to help stop the bleeding and then attempted to shake her for a bit and hope that she regains consciousness but it didn't work.

"Lacus?" he called out to her shaking her slightly more. His own pain didn't see to matter anymore, he lifted her head and rested it on his legs and desperately called out to her "LACUS!?" but she still didn't move.

* * *

**So there ya go, chapter three for your reading pleasure. I hope I didn't make too many grammatical errors. Thanks for being patient about the long releases, burning crusade is just... addictive. It's like nerd's version of crack.  
**

**R&R pweeease.**


	4. Repentance

Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to their respective owners.

**

* * *

**

**04 – Repentance**

Lacus lay silently on the hospital bed; the setting sun cast an orange hue throughout the room. Kira gripped tightly onto her hand and prayed for her return. Kira brushed some loose hairs blocking her face and held them in place, admiring her face for a moment.

"Please wake up Lacus, I'm sorry, I so sorry! I don't care if you hate me anymore just please wake up!" Kira begged while bursting into tears.

The door opened slowly and the doctor stuck in his head investigating the room for a bit. "Um… Excuse me?" he said alerting Kira of his presence.

Kira quickly wiped away his tears and rushed to the doctor. "Doctor! How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Kira pleaded to the doctor while grabbing a hold of his clothes.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She just has a mild concussion. It's nothing serious"

Kira sighed in relief and let go. He was going to return to his seat but the doctor stopped him and held onto him by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me"

"What? Why?"

"You're hurt as well, and seeing as this was a domestic dispute, we have to explore all options"

"Wait… you're not suggesting that I did this are you?"

"It's as I said, we're just exploring our options"

Kira understood why they needed to do this, he understood it all, but that didn't mean it didn't make him upset. Turning his head back to Lacus, his heart pained to see her like this, and to make matters worse, he blamed himself. Kira wanted to stay with her until she woke up no matter the reason but he was forced to leave. He bowed his head staring at the tiled floors and followed just slightly behind the doctor.

Cagalli accompanied by Athrun shortly arrived in the room after Kira was taken away. When Cagalli didn't see any signs of Kira it infuriated her. She shook her fist and proclaimed "When I get my hands on that Kira…"

"C'mon Cagalli calm down, let's get the full story before we jump to any conclusions" Athrun suggested trying to calm her down. Cagalli took a deep breath and then another until she finally calmed down. She took a seat next to Lacus and called out to her but there was no response. Athrun pulled a seat next to Cagalli and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and embraced her tightly. Cagalli couldn't bear it anymore, she started to cry. Athrun could only rub her shoulders and hope that it would ease her pain.

It was a couple minutes later that Lacus shocked them when she started to groan her way back to consciousness. Lacus blinked a few times and then attempted to sit upright, a terrified Cagalli tried to stop her and succeeded. "Where am I?" Lacus asked settling back down into her bed.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Athrun inquired

"I remember… there was a man…" Lacus paused for a bit trying to recall her memories. "He came in and Kira… Kira… wait where's Kira? Is he okay?" Lacus asked quickly forgetting her situation.

"I don't know where he is… but if he was the cause of this" Cagalli stated shaking her fist in anger.

"It's not his fault"

"Don't you remember how you two fought at the bar that night? He could still be mad at you"

Kira had just returned and was about to enter when he overheard their conversation. _'Fought?' _A baffled Kira asked himself. _'No… No… I wouldn't have… I couldn't have'. _Fear crept up into Kira and forced him to run away from Lacus room. He didn't know where he was going to go, but at the moment all he wanted to do was get as far away from here as possible.

"I do remember, and that time wasn't his fault either."

"Right now I don't care about that anymore" Cagalli said hugging her best friend tightly.

"C'mon Cagalli you couldn't get rid of me that easily." Lacus said jokingly "And besides, I don't know how to explain it… but I heard someone calling my name over and over and I knew I just had to come back. It was one of you wasn't it?"

Cagalli and Athrun shared glancing glares. "It wasn't us, we just got here Lacus" Athrun replied.

Kira was driving far away with no planned destination in mind. His eyes clouded by tears, and his mind plagued by thoughts of his actions towards Lacus. Each passing thought pushed Kira to drive further and further away from his pain. Kira didn't know how long he had been driving but when he finally stopped he was standing before a cliff with the ocean waves crashing against the jagged rocks beneath him. He stepped out of his car, and just let the gentle breeze flow around him. _'I'm worse than Sai. I'm worse than Fllay. I'm worse than any bully. I hurt the one I love and I keep hurting her over and over it would just be better if I just disappeared.'_

Kira got back in his car with the intent on driving away and never looking back. But before he could start the car, there was a tapping on his window.

"Wow I didn't expect to see you here"

Kira was surprised as well, he didn't expect to run into someone all the way out here. He winded down the window and tried as best as possible to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Lori… what're you doing here"

"Here? This is my house"

"What? No way" Kira asked in disbelief

Lori walked over to the other side and pointed down at the window. Kira assumed she meant for him to open the door and did so. She entered the car and strapped down the seat belt. "Where to?" she questioned.

"Hey wait a minute…"

"Just drive, it doesn't matter where, let's just get out of here, just the two of us."

Lacus was released out of the hospital shortly after. She was prescribed some medicine to help with the throbbing pain. However, aside from the slight dizziness she was fine. Cagalli and Athrun assisted her to her room and she crawled back into bed.

"How are you feeling Lacus?" Cagalli questioned as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright I guess… I'm kind of hungry though" Lacus said and her growling stomach proved it.

"Well Kira is no where to be found, so I guess tonight we're on our own"

"Awww" Lacus whined

Cagalli turned to Athrun "Hey can you make some food?"

"Sure I guess, what do you want?"

"Um…" Cagalli said deep in thought. "I got it!" she said snapping her fingers

"Remember back in high school, that dish… I can remember the name, but it had the cheese on top and meat in the middle, with like… I don't know… some kind of sauce or something"

Athrun looked down at the ground trying to decipher her message. "Ohhhhh" Athrun shouted out when he had finally finished "I know what you're talking about" Athrun went upstairs after and began to rummage through the chaotic kitchen until he realized that they were missing something. "Hey Cagalli?" he shouted from the top of the stairs.

Cagalli walked out of Lacus' room and looked up at Athrun "Yea?"

"You're missing some of the ingredients for the sauce, I got to go pick it up. So it might take longer than usual"

Cagalli groaned at the idea of having to wait longer, but then an idea struck her, "Hey Athrun why don't I go pick up the stuff and you can get started on the other things." Athrun thought for a while and it made sense so he threw her his car keys and told her to be careful and out the house she went.

Lori and Kira were driving along the coast of a lake. The sun had completely gone down and the streets were lit with lampposts. A few cars whizzed by, and Kira still had no idea of where they were going and she didn't seem to mind too much. So they sat quietly just driving.

"How long are you and her going to fight?" Lori asked suddenly while admiring the passing scenery.

"Huh?" Kira asked trying to buy time to find a suitable answer.

"You and this girl. Every time I see you, you're down. Is she worth all this pain?"

Kira groaned for a bit trying to avoid the question. "It doesn't matter anymore"

"Did she turn you down?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

Kira sighed, he didn't want his problems to be known to everyone but then again he felt that he could trust her for some reason. "I'm never going back…" Kira said pulling into an empty parking lot for a few plazas.

"What? Why?" Lori asked in confusion.

"I-I hurt her so many times… how can I face her?" Kira said opening the door and stepping out to stretch for a bit.

Lori followed soon after and placed her hands on the roof of the car then rested her head on her hands and just looked at Kira for a while then said "So what?"

Kira jumped at her answer and turned around swiftly "'So what?' 'So what?' What do you mean by 'So what?' Didn't you just hear what I said? I said 'I hurt her'"

"Yea and didn't you hear what I said? I said 'So what?'" Lori sighed and then shook her head slightly "Look, I can clearly see you're new to this relationship business so let me just clear some things up for you. No relationship is perfect. Accept it."

"You don't understand. You don't understand anything" Kira angrily shouted back.

"That may be so, but I do understand what you're doing here. You're running away from this when instead you should be facing it." The conversation was infuriating Kira so he just started to walk away "See you're doing it again, you're running away" Lori shouted to him from the car.

Still Kira continued to walk until he came to the edge of the plaza and the lake they have been driving along was all he could see._ 'What does she know, acting as though she knows everything' _Kira thought angrily. He sat down on the green grass and became entranced with and the scenery.

"You may be running away, but I'm not going to run from you" Lori said taking a seat next to Kira. He refused to look her in the eye and just started to pull at the grass.

"Look, you don't understand, so why don't you just stay out of this." Kira said trying to get her to drop the subject.

"Help me understand then."

Kira shook his head, "What do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend. And this is what friends do, they care." Lori answered immediately and without hesitation. Kira was in shock by her answer and was surprised she would call him a friend when they had barely known each other for a day. He finally succumbed to her request and told her about everything that happened. She sat there without saying anything for a long time after hearing his story.

Sighing for a bit then looking up into the darkened sky lit with little stars and a full moon she whispered "Have more faith in yourself" Kira looked at her confused waiting for her to explain herself further. "You're always assuming the worst without knowing the full story. The second time wasn't even your fault and yet you continue to shoulder the blame."

"What about the first time… the time we fought…" Kira asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes half hoping not to hear her answer.

"That time it wasn't your fault" she said looking him with unwavering conviction in her eyes.

"What? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I was there."

"What!?" Kira asked shocked, _'She knows what happened… She knows what I did to Lacus and what happened between Fllay and I'_

Suddenly a flush of cold liquid was doused all over Kira's head calming his often unruly hair. Kira quickly stood up and turned around to look at he culprit. It was Cagalli, a very upset Cagalli.

"C-C-Cagalli…?" Kira asked shocked to see her all the way out here.

Lori looked at Cagalli then back at Kira. "Excuse me…" Lori said "Can we please keep this civili-"

"Stay out of this" Cagalli shouted at her then turned on Kira "My best friend was sitting in a hospital all this time… and you were out here with your little girlfriend? I can't believe you Kira" she shouted throwing the remnants of her drink at Kira and then stormed away.

"A friend of yours?" Lori asked the soaked Kira trying to lighten the mood.

"Not anymore I think" Kira said sighing and then dropping back onto the grass. Kira couldn't hold in his curiosity anymore. "Can you please tell me what happened that night?" He pleaded with Lori.

Lori smiled at him then shook her head "I told you all you need to know, just believe in yourself, and whatever you do, don't run away."

Kira desperately tried to extract the information but was never able to. Finally he gave up and it was getting late anyways so he decided it was time to drive her back home. The ride back was as quiet as the way there except Kira's hair was slowly hardening and his clothes started to smell that they had to lower the windows. Kira pulled into her driveway and Kira looked at her "Look, um… I really appreciate everyth—" Kira began but stopped after she quickly pecked him on his cheek and got out of the door and ran inside. Kira placed his hand over his check and got lost in all the new questions this posed. However he didn't have the time to contemplate on the situation, he had to get home and talk to Lacus.

Cagalli stormed back into the house furiously and hurled the things she bought on the kitchen counter. Athrun just watched her as she just grew angrier snapping at every single thing. Athrun cautiously approached her from behind and tapped her shoulder and she swung around and screamed at him "What!?"

"Er… uh… Did something happen?" Athrun asked trying not to agitate her further.

"I found that stupid Kira… he was out with his girlfriend all this time. I can't believe I was worried about him"

"She's not my girlfriend" Kira stated walking back into the house taking off his shoes.

"You have some nerve walking back in here and talking to me on such friendly terms."

Kira didn't have time to deal with this he ignored her and started to head downstairs. Cagalli quickly raced down the stairs beating Kira to Lacus' room and slammed her door denying him access.

"She doesn't want to see you" Cagalli said crossing her arms.

"I know you're upset with me Cagalli, and I understand that and to be honest I deserve every bit of it. But right now I have to speak with Lacus."

"No!" Cagalli shouted.

"Cagalli please let me talk with her."

"Absolutely not!"

"Fine…" Kira said giving in and then he took a deep breath. "Lacus I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I just want things back to the way they were!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then the door opened and Lacus stood behind it. Kira and Lacus exchanged glances with one another before she quickly looked away from him.

"Cagalli please… I'd like to speak with Kira" Lacus said. Cagalli reluctantly stepped to her side but kept her stare fixated on Kira. After acknowledging he was allowed to speak with her he cautiously walked around Cagalli and into Lacus' room. Lacus gently closed the door and then went back to rest on the bed. Kira followed her and sat on the side of the bed.

"Lacus I—" Even though he had practiced it all the way here he still couldn't say it. Taking a deep breath he decided to take Lori's advice to heart and to stop running away.

"I'm sorry" They both said simultaneously each shocking the other.

"You're sorry?" Kira asked confused.

"Yes…" Lacus staring at her blankets while twiddling her thumbs.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well… the night we went to that bar…" she said trailing off.

"Whatever happened I don't care anymore." Kira said grasping her hands tightly.

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

"You were so drunk… I told you to give me your car keys but you just won't let go of them… I thought a slap might wake you up a bit… but instead…" she stopped taking a few breaths before continuing "You fell and scratched your hands."

Kira moved over to Lacus and just hugged her tightly. "Don't be sorry... I'm the one that should be sorry… Sorry for this morning… sorry for that time… sorry for everything."

The two shared a gentle embrace until their tears finally dissolved. "Can we go back to being friends?" Kira asked

"When were we ever not friends?" Lacus said causing Kira to smile. "Uh Kira?"

"Yea…?"

"You smell like a slushie"

Kira laughed nervously "Ah yea… I accidentally spilled some all over me" he said covering for Cagalli.

Their little reconciliation was interrupted when Athrun knocked on the door ushering them for dinner. They smiled at each other then Lacus got out of bed and opened her door. Cagalli stumbled when Lacus opened the door and revealed that she was secretly eavesdropping on their little conversation. She laughed nervously before running upstairs to avoid the nagging and Lacus chased after her. Athrun almost collided with Lacus on the way down.

Kira was about to go into his room when Athrun called out to him."Hey aren't you coming for dinner?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon I made you some too so hurry up before it gets cold" Athrun said clapping his hands together before heading back up. Kira nodded but first went to his room to get a change of clothes for his shower.

A few minutes he went upstairs and sat down with them.

"Where were you?" Athrun inquired.

"Oh I just spilled my drink all over me earlier so I had to wash up first." Kira answered staring at Cagalli as she squirmed in her seat. Kira wasn't expecting an apology nor did he want one. Everything she said was right. Kira took a taste of the food and was quite surprised at how well Athrun cooked. He must have been the one Lacus meant the other day.

"Wow Athrun, this is great, what is this?" Kira said taking another bite.

"Err... there really isn't a name for it, it's just something I whipped up a couple of years ago…"

"Really? It's really good can you tell me how you made it?"

"Sure, I'd love too"

After tidying up, Lacus followed Cagalli to her room while Athrun went out. Kira went to the living room to watch some television. He rubbed at some of his new bruises and winced at the pain every time he pressed too hard. He was channel surfing until the telephone rang. He picked up the nearby cordless phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Kira asked

"Hello? Kira?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Stellar… your roommate"

"Oh sorry Stellar, what's up?"

"Nothing much, can you get Cagalli for me please?"

"Yea sure just hang on."

Kira ran upstairs and was about to knock on Cagalli's door but then something caught his ears. Kira didn't want to, but his curiosity caused him to eavesdrop after he heard a very interesting topic. He pressed his ear against Cagalli's door and tried to make out the conversation within.

Kira's ears perked up when he heard Cagalli ask Lacus "Athrun still loves you… Do you still love him?"

* * *

**In writing, even if you say someone is smart sometimes you can't show it because the character's intelligence is only as good as the writers. In this case cooking is not my forte and thus my depictions of food are generally limited to just "Smells good" "Tastes good" nothing else, about the texture, ingredients, or how to cook it, etc. I should have chose something that I was good at to make Kira good at... like being lazy. I'm so good at that.   
**

**I basically speed wrote this chapter. I read some reviews, and was psyched up and just had to write. If I get a lot of constructive criticism I might speed write the next chapter too.**

And now for the secret chapter 4b:  
Kira chased after the fleeing Sai until he finally caught up with him. Kira blocked his path and then suddenly released an uncontrollable energy. He had unleashed the power of SEED and proceed to kick the out of Sai. 

**/Cheers! R&R please. **


	5. Trapped

**Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny belongs to their respective owners. Enjoy Chapter 5.  
**

* * *

**05 – Trapped**

Everything was deafly silent. The answer he was waiting for seemed to take an eternity to be answered. Kira gripped the phone tightly and carefully wondered if he wanted to actually hear the answer now. His heart was racing, a part of him wanted to know, but the other half was afraid of what the answer might be.

Convinced that the answer would be too painful to hear he stepped back from the door and was about to knock when Lacus began to speak "I still love him". It was the worst scenario Kira had in mind. Time had seemingly stopped. Kira was in utter shock, and almost dropped the phone. Kira still had to deliver the message to Cagalli but found it a bit difficult but eventually summoned up the courage. Kira gave a swift knock to alert the girls of his presence then entered.

Kira was greeted with a variety of high pitched screams followed by several items being thrown at him. Kira's timing was not the greatest because he picked the moment they were changing to barge in without consent. Lacus had the back of her bra unbuckled and she was hugging her chest dearly as one of the straps slowly eased off her shoulders. Her face quickly turned red and she quickly turned away.

"Sorry!" Kira yelled out instinctively covering his eyes with his free hand. Extending his other hand out to declare his reason for entry he was quickly shooed out by a very upset Cagalli as she snatched the phone from his hand. The loud slam behind him when he stepped out of the room followed by the immediate locking sound denied him from future incidents. Kira had mixed emotions running through him, what he saw was beyond beautiful, he felt he had fallen for her once again. However the timing was not the best and could have a reverse affect on their already shaky relationship.

Kira ran his hands over his face then down the back of his head as he blamed himself for once again ruining things. _'One step forward two steps back'_ Kira thought was a good analogy for the current situation. When he reached the base of the stairs Athrun stepped in, Cagalli gave him her spare key so he could come and go as he pleased. Athrun called out to Kira but he was too much in a daze to hear him.

"I said 'Hey Kira'" Athrun repeated.

Kira snapped out of it and looked at Athrun giving him a weak smile along with a short wave "Hey Athrun". Kira started to examine Athrun and started to look at him with a rival thought in mind. Athrun seemed well built, dresses fashionably well and the car outside said he was rich, and to top things off he was rather handsome. It was no wonder the two of them use to go out and why Lacus might still harbor feelings for him. Kira gave a long drawn out sigh at his inevitable defeat

"What's wrong? You alright Kira?" Athrun asked noting his depressed expressions.

"Ah, it's nothing much" Kira replied, how could he tell him that he was the problem.

Athrun could sense though that it wasn't 'nothing' but if Kira didn't want to talk about it then he shouldn't press the matter further. He patted Kira on the back trying to console him then went upstairs. Without even knocking Athrun attempted to open Cagalli's door only to find his access was denied. Athrun then fumbled around with his keys and after a few seconds settled on one and then inserted it in the keyhole. When Athrun stepped in, there were no screams, there were no things being thrown at him instead it sounded very much like a warm welcome. After a few moments Kira could hear yells of happiness. It was then that everything became so apparent to Kira. He would never become part of their social circle.

* * *

The next day came and things had become awkward once again. In all honesty, Kira couldn't get the mental image out of his head. It's not something you see and forget so easily. Kira was chauffeuring Lacus, Yzak and Lunamaria to school. Yzak sat silently in the front staring blankly outside while the two girls sat in the back conversing with one another. Kira adjusted the rear view mirror trying to steal a glimpse of Lacus. Her expression seemed genuine, in fact it seemed as though nothing happened last night. It may have been that easy for her to put it behind her but Kira was compelled to apologize. It seemed he has been doing a lot of apologizing recently. 

Kira passed the last traffic light entering the school campus and pulled into the front entrance where Yzak and Luna wanted to get off. After parking the car he looked at his back seat, Lacus was mindlessly staring outside. She didn't even realize they had parked.

"Hey um… about last night… I'm really sorry" Kira said grabbing his bag from the back seat sneaking a peak at Lacus through the corner of his eye to see her reaction. There was no response she was still staring outside expressionless. Kira shook her shoulder a bit "Lacus…? Lacus…? We're at school" he whispered breaking her out of her daydream.

"Oh!" she exclaimed quickly putting her belongings together and exiting. Kira followed shortly after. "Hey Kira…" Lacus started while checking the door. Kira began to panic, her tone sounded strange, he really hoped it had nothing to do with last night "Have you ever been in love so much it hurts?" a sigh of relief turned into an idea. This was an opportune time for Kira to confess.

"Actually… Lacus… I have…" Kira started, his throat became suddenly dry and the words struggled to find their way out.

"Kira!" A young girl's voice shouted in the far distance. The voice continued to shout but Kira tried to get his feelings out first. But as the voice got closer and closer with the addition of a pair of arms wrapped around his neck it was impossible to tell Lacus the truth.

"Oh yes, that's right I forgot." Lacus said intertwining her fingers. "Bye Kira, bye Fllay" Lacus said waving goodbye and walking towards the school. Kira spun around and grabbed Fllay by the shoulders pushing her away.

"Fllay, what is the meaning of all this?" Kira asked in confusion trying to hold back his anger.

"What is what?"

"Stop playing dumb, why are you doing this to me?"

"Kira?" Fllay asked placing a seductive look on her face.

"Ah forget it!" Kira said raising his hands in the air. He pointed at her with an angry face "Fllay I don't know what it is but whatever it is just stop… just stop it!" he yelled shutting the door quickly before storming off. Fllay watched as Kira left then turned and looked inside the car as she smirked. Her plan was slowly falling into piece.

Lori was patiently tapping the back of her pen on her lips while the professor trying to teach his lesson when Kira walked in, late once again. Quickly taking his seat next to Lori, Kira took off his school bag and placed it on the desk. The teacher carefully watched him, and made a mental note of his tardiness. The teacher may not know his name but he will definitely remember his face. After taking his seat it was only then that Kira remember the subtle kiss. Kira slid his hand on the cheek as he recalled the memory quickly making him feel awkward sitting next to her. Kira hadn't given it much thought after all that happened yesterday, but now his mind was free to play with the ideas and fantasies of its true meaning.

Kira could feel her piercing eyes on him, he looked at her with the corner of his eyes then quickly looked away. The truth was he wanted at least one answer to his already chaotic life, everything else seemed to be just happening with no meaning.

"It was just a friendly kiss, don't dwell on it too much Kira" Lori said shocking Kira once again. She always seemed to be able to clearly read his thoughts. "But putting that aside, how did it go?"

"It went well thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yea… I really owe you, thanks a lot Lori"

* * *

Class was the same as it always was. Boring. Kira stretched briefly after the lesson and gave a quick yawn. "Here's the little bit you missed" Lori said handing Kira her notebook. She shared a similar trait as Kira. Her notebook was filled with various side notes. Kira smiled at their similarities and offered to treat her to lunch for everything she has done. She eagerly agreed. 

The cafeteria was buzzing with a variety of people. Every table was crowded with students and staff, after a lengthy search they finally found some vacant seat in a corner. They wiped off some crumbs onto the floor and took a seat opposite of one another. Kira picked up the Canadian topped pizza and began to devour it. Lori giggled as she watched Kira eat it as though he had been starving.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kira questioned wiping his lips with a paper towel.

Lori just shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing" she said picking up her slice and nibbled on the corner. Kira could only smile back. However his smile quickly disappeared when he noticed Lacus and Athrun outside seated until a tree with a blanket beneath them. The oncoming cold weather did not stop them from venturing outside for their lunch break. Lori quickly noticed his uneasiness and looked over her shoulder.

"She's very beautiful…" Lori said trying to change Kira's frame of mind.

"Yea" Kira replied looking away from the pair then began to play with his pizza picking several toppings off.

"Are they dating?"

"Not that I know of"

"You should ask her out quickly then"

"I heard her say she loved him yesterday, I don't want to lose what little friendship I have" Kira said sounding very depressed as he recalled what she said last night.

"C'mon let's go somewhere!" Lori exclaimed grabbing Kira's hand. Kira knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he just couldn't help the way he felt, he would give anything right now to be in Athrun's position. Lori was rushing out hand in hand with Kira that she accidentally bumped into Fllay on her way out.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled Fllay.

Lori stumbled back a bit and looked sternly at Fllay "No Fllay, you watch where you're going!" Lori yelled back to Fllay's dismay.

'_How did Lori know Fllay's name?'_ Kira quickly wondered.

"Pssh, Whatever" Fllay said raising her hand in Lori's direction. "Look Kira and I need to talk, so go run off little girl"

"Fllay, there's nothing for us to talk about." Kira said walking past Fllay.

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that if it involves Lacus" Fllay taunted stopping Kira dead in his tracks.

"Lori I'll catch up in a bit…" Kira said reluctantly.

Fllay could only grin happily at her small victory over Lori. Kira took a long drawn out sigh "What do you want Fllay?" Kira questioned getting straight to the point. Fllay grabbed a hold of Kira and dragged him into a more secluded area away from prying eyes and ears.

"See this picture?" Fllay asked as she held up her black cellphone in front of Kira's face.

"Uh, what about it?" Kira asked confused. He didn't know what was going on, but where ever it was going, it wasn't good, that was for sure.

"It's a picture of my bra…"

"So?" Kira asked still dumbfounded by her lack of a point.

"Doesn't the background look familiar to you?" She asked evilly. That was when it hit Kira, he gasped and quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"How is this possible? How did you get this into my car?" demanded Kira.

"A bit of creative ingenuity" she said smirking.

"What the hell do you want Fllay?"

"It's actually not what I want, but a buyer, he wants naked pictures of Lacus and you're going to get it for me"

"What makes you think I'll do something like that" growled Kira

"Well, it's either that or I show this to my boyfriend and say you raped me in the back of your car. It's really your choice" Fllay said grinning from ear to ear. "Think about it Kira, you have two weeks" she said exiting the cafeteria.

* * *

Kira collapsed onto a chair and reflected his situation deeply. Kira wasn't contemplating the way to get the pictures, he knew the answer would be no, no matter what. The real question is what will happen to him after he refuses. Kira began to rub his temples where a headache was soon forming. 

"You okay?" Lori quizzed taking a nearby seat next to him. "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Huh? No I'm fine…" Kira paused staring at the tiled floors "Do you know Fllay?"

"No…" Lori squirmed "She's just infamous, that's how I knew her name. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, Uh, look sorry Lori I have to go. I'll talk to you later" Kira said hurriedly before scurrying off.

Kira's second and third class for the day attracted little of his attention as his mind was so fixated on Fllay's little extortion operation. There was just one word that seemed to stand out. _'Buyers… Buyers…'_ Kira kept repeating in his head. _'Let's see, giving Fllay what she wants is out of the question. To stop this I have to somehow get my hands on her cell phone and delete the picture. But hang on, Buyers? That means someone is after Lacus.'_ Kira thought deeply of his options. _'If I could just get these buyers to reconsider or maybe do the same to them, then they will call off Fllay and everything will work out!' _Kira thought with great excitement. However his excitement didn't last long when he realized finding and getting them to stop will be much more difficult than getting Fllay's phone. Kira had only two weeks to sort everything out.

Kira exhaustedly walked through the door of his home heading straight for the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge. Athrun was busy typing away on his laptop. Curiously Kira walked up to the dining room table and inquired what he was doing.

"Ah, just filling out the final forms…"

"Final forms?" Kira asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yea, I'm transferring to this school. Finally found a place to live last night, I'll be living there soon."

"Wow! That's great!" Kira said enthusiastically but the truth was he was conflicted with what he really felt. Athrun was someone Kira felt he could really get along with but his interest in Lacus made Kira wish that he won't transfer.

"You okay? You seem a bit flushed."

"Yea yea, I'm fine… I just had a really hard pop quiz today, I don't think I did too well" Kira retraced a few steps "I think I should go study some more"

Athrun gave a questionable look "Alright… I'll see ya"

**Five Days Later**

Kira's futile attempts to uncover the masterminds behind his predicaments were all met with failure. Nothing too far from what he expected. It was almost impossible to find someone without even know where to start. His one and only lead was Fllay. However, her true involvement in this was yet to be seen. If Kira were to reveal his true intentions, it could potentially backfire and result in a worse fate than his present one.

With each passing day Kira grew more and more nervous. His dreams painted more vivid illustrations of what Sai might do. Kira's would often wake up in the midst of night and have a difficult time falling back asleep. His concentration slowly began to deteriorate mostly from his lack of sleep.

Kira was working on a mathematical problem when he was met with a dead end. Frustrated with yet another problem he threw his pencil down in protest and went upstairs to cool off. Kira poured a glass of water when he noticed Yzak and Shinn practically drooling over their laptop. Kira would normally ignore them, but for some reason this time he was very curious.

Kira silently walked behind them then made his presence known "What're you guys up to?"

Shinn glared over his shoulders, and eyed Kira up and down and then chuckled "You won't believe what we found" Shinn turned back around and showed Kira the website. The first thought that ran through his mind was _'This site is very poorly made'_ but after he was able to overcome his inherent geekness he was finally able to see what Shinn and Yzak saw.

"Wh- What is this?"

"Apparently someone has managed to get explicit pictures of girls from the university and is posting it online." Yzak replied.

"Wow! Check this chick out! She's in my psychology class" Shinn scrolled up and down and repeated it several times until he was finally satisfied "I didn't know she looked like this!"

Everything strangely fell into place. A sudden rise of a website featuring pictures of girls from the university in nothing but their birthday suits and a special request for him to get such a picture of Lacus. '_These must be the 'buyers' that Fllay mentioned'_ Kira deduced immediately. Shinn continued to surf the webpage looking over their tiny but expanding archives when a name jumped out to him.

"Lacus Clyne?" Shinn whispered looking at Yzak. Kira was about to slam the laptop shut but Shinn had already clicked on the link. Kira sighed in relief when there was nothing to see. Instead there was a tiny caption under a small picture of Lacus. It read: _'Nine days remaining'._ Shinn threw a fit demanding that it should be posted now. Yzak desperately tried to calm him down.

The number written on the site coincided with the date he was given. It was no coincidence now. These people were definitely the people he was looking for. Sneaking a peek at the URL while the two boys bickered he left the scene unknowingly.

In the safety of his own room he re-visited the site, looking for several clues that could aid him. Then a plan finally struck him. Kira clicked on the contact and began to compose an e-mail. Kira requested a meeting with them and claimed he had already obtained photos of Lacus. Of course he was lying but they didn't know. Kira suggested it to be two days from now and the location would be atop the roof of the east wing. Kira planned to use the next two days to think of a way to make these people change their original negotiations. Even though it was a difficult task Kira had renewed motivation, he was finally taking a step in the right direction.

**Two Days Later**

In the end Kira couldn't come up with a plan to make them change their mind. His only option was to plead with them and hope that their conscious will make them stop. Kira stepped out of his room. Just then Lacus stepped out of hers.

"Hey!" Lacus said smiling. Kira returned her smile and gave a quick wave. "Can you give me a ride to the library?"

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy"

"Oh… okay" Lacus said disappointed. "Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not…" Kira said turning away from her "Sorry I really have to go" he said racing upstairs. In the past week Kira has continuously been avoiding her locking himself away in his room. Even when Kira made dinner he would go to his room to eat it. Their contact had become nearly non-existent and Lacus couldn't understand why she felt so distressed and sad.

Kira finally arrived and was waiting patiently for them to come. The air blew gently brushing Kira's clothes in a general direction. The sun could only pierce through little cracks in the darkened clouds. Thunder roared and warned of oncoming rain. Minutes later it began to pour but Kira stood fast and refused to let this moment slip.

Kira didn't know how long he had been waiting but surely an hour had passed and there was still no sign of them. It was apparent that they were not going to show up. Kira was extremely disappointed and he couldn't hide it he stayed a moment sobbing quietly in a corner of the roof. A dark figure on the adjacent building was carefully watching Kira, a large grin grew on his face.

**The night before Kira's deadline**

Kira lay awake in his bed, he had been trying to sleep for two hours but he just couldn't fall asleep. Suddenly his door swung open and the lights flickered on. Kira quickly sat up and instinctively squinted his eyes, he used one of his hand to try and shield his eyes while the other supported him. Before he could say anything his cheek was met with a swift slap. Lacus loomed over him tightly gripping the hand she slapped him with.

"I hate you!" Those three words pierced straight through his heart. Kira's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it, there was nothing he could say. All he could do was look blankly in the direction he was forced to watch.

"Still have nothing to say?" Cagalli said wrapping her arm around Lacus. "Hmph" Cagalli walked over to Kira's computer. "So, you even have it in your history"

Everything started to make sense, Kira understood what this was all about but, he had nothing to do with this, the truth was he was trying to prevent all of this.

"Wait… You don't understand" Kira whinned.

"Look at this part Kira under Lacus' link" Kira refused to get up he just sat coldly on the bed. "Don't want to get up? That's fine I'll just read it to you. _'One day remaining. Pictures courtesy of Kira Yamato'_"

"Wait-wait just a damn minute, I really have nothing to do with this site!" Kira interjected

"Still playing the fool Kira?" Cagalli said shaking her head and directing his attention to the e-mail he composed a few days ago. Kira's jaw hung in disbelief. "Explain this" Cagalli said proudly.

"You're right… I did send that e-mail. But you don't understand why." Kira said begging for them to try and understand. He could see Lacus breaking down further as he admitted to being the one to send it. Her tears built up on the corner of her eye and then slowly slid down the side of her cheek.

"C'mon Lacus let's get out of here!" Cagalli said hooking onto Lacus' arm and marching towards the door, Lacus turned her back to Kira and slowly followed."Wait Lacus please let me explain!"

When Cagalli stepped out Lacus closed the door and quickly locked the door. "I-I'd like to hear your part of the story" Lacus explained trying to hold back her tears. Cagalli started to bang on the door protesting but Lacus stood firm with her decision.

Kira quickly explained his situation and his failed plan. "I know you won't believe me, but this is the truth I swear!"

Lacus looked down "I believe you." Her words brought relief to Kira. "So all they want is naked pictures of me, and they won't hurt you"

"Yes, but don't worry I'll never do anything like that! I promise!"

To Kira's dismay Lacus slowly took off her blouse her white silky skin became more and more exposed. She reached down and began to unbuckle her belt. "It's okay Kira, for your sake I'll do it." Kira quickly turned around blushing madly.

"Lacus wh-what are you doing?" Kira asked panicking

"It's okay Kira" she replied tossing her cell phone next to him.

Kira slowly picked it up and held it tightly "I-I'm sorry Lacus"

* * *

Meanwhile at school Fllay was snickering evilly at her little plan. "Just one more day" she grinned. A figure walked up to Fllay from behind. 

"Stop whatever it is that you have planned" Fllay immediately recognized the voice.

"Why should I…" Fllay said turning around "Little Sis?"

"Because if you won't then I will"

"Please Lori, you could never do anything, and you never could stop me" Fllay said grinning.

* * *

The next day Kira drove up the parking lot and immediately saw Fllay. He grabbed the nearby yellow envelope and took some controlled breathes before stepping out. Fllay stood beneath a cherry tree smiling extending her hand. 

"Here ya go Fllay, you win" Kira said in defeat. Fllay quickly grabbed the package and smiled.

"A wise decision Kira" she smirked. They parted ways, and after a few steps Fllay took out her cell phone and dialed, she looked over her shoulder making sure she wasn't being followed. Once the other end picked up she said very happily "I have it…"

* * *

**Rant time! Sorry I took a while, was trying to perfect this chapter. **

**I type this up on word and in word I skip a line to indicate a new scene but it doesn't quite show up that way here so I'm going to try to add these lines in to help the readers, I might miss a few scene changes though. By the way it was suppose to be 4 stars for secret chap 4 (if anyone cared) for some reason it didn't show up. And because I love Fllay so much.  
**

** Secret chap 5: While on the phone Fllay trips and falls face first into a pile of dog poo. A passing truck drives over a giant puddle and soaks her from head to toe.  
**

** Thanks for reading. I appreciate it.**


	6. Sanctuary

**Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny belongs to their respective owners. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**06 – Sanctuary**

On the night before the deadline Kira listened intensively as the sound of crumpled clothes slid from Lacus' smooth skin and onto the floor. Kira sat on his bed with his back to her sweating nervously. Things had suddenly taken an unusual turn.

"Turn around… Kira" Lacus whispered nervously. Kira shook his head viciously "It's okay Kira." Kira could feel her presence just behind him. It was such a warm and gentle sensation. He was slowly being lost in it. His mind slowly turned hazy, he felt as though he was losing his mind. He didn't want to, but his body turned on its own. An angel was standing in front of him. Lacus looked away from Kira, she couldn't hide her embarrassment, and she had her left arm over her bare chest and was blushing intensely.

Kira picked up Lacus' phone "I'm sorry Lacus…" he said tightening his grip. "I just can't" Kira picked up his nearby jacket and draped it over the half naked Lacus.

"But… but then!" Lacus pleaded.

"I won't sacrifice you to save myself. Ever" Lacus stared into his amethyst eyes; they spoke honestly and had a flare of strength. Lacus could feel his strength reaching out to her, as she smiled meekly. Kira placed his palms on either side of Lacus' cheeks and wiped away the tiny tears building in the corner of her eyes. "Don't cry Lacus, a sad face doesn't suit you. Just smile for me, and it will be more than enough." Lacus nodded as her smile widened and then she rested her head on Kira's chest. Kira reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. It was then that he remembered that she was half naked. Kira broke their embrace and quickly turned around.

"C-c-c-c-lothes!" he stuttered. Lacus giggled innocently and tossed Kira's jacket onto his head as she began to get dressed.

* * *

The next day Fllay got into her red Mercedes and could not hold her eagerness back. She quickly undid the strings and flipped the package upside down and vigorously shook it. She picked up the very same bra she had placed in his car, and then a piece of paper eased its way down. She picked it up and read it aloud "I think you dropped this. –Kira" she gritted her teeth, never had she felt so insulted.

"Kira!" she yelled throwing the bra in a fit of rage.

Fllay quickly redialed. "You have to stop calling me…" the voice on the other said annoyed.

"I know I know, but we have a problem, Kira didn't give me the pictures."

"I know."

"You knew!? What the hell?" Fllay asked angrily.

"I already have what I want."

"What does that…" Fllay questioned but the other side already hung up "… mean?" Fllay sat uneasily in her car still trying to vent her anger. "I'll make you pay Kira!"

* * *

It has been two weeks since the incident. Two weeks of sleepless nights. Two weeks of Kira looking over his shoulder constantly in fear. However, it was also two weeks he has walked around unscathed. Each passing day added to the agonizing pain that eventually something will happen. Kira never regretted what he did; he wouldn't change a thing if he had to do it all over again. Although he did wish he made a move on Lacus when she practically threw herself onto him.

Kira headed to school a bit weary, for some reason he expected something to happen today. He took all the long routes to class and avoided repetitions caused by habit. Taking a seat in his last class Kira finally began to relax since the day was almost over. Then a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder followed with a call of his name. Kira jumped out of his seat and backed up into the tables. His stationery fell to the floor. The figure picked it a pen that fell at their feet and handed it back to him. Kira felt relieved when he noticed that it was just Lori. Kira placed a hand over his heart and sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you"

"Just me? Well there's a greeting"

"No, uh… what I mean is." Kira said stuttering. Lori just laughed it off

"Don't worry, I know what it is. It's about Fllay right?"

Kira was amazed at the accuracy of her deductive abilities "How did you know that?"

"Well… about that… I'm"

"Class settle down!" The teacher bellowed slamming his books on the table. The classroom immediately drew silent. "Midterms are just around the corner, you best all study hard. This one is going to be hard!" The teacher's advice was met with quick groans and voiced complaints. The teacher easily disregarded the minor complaints and followed up with his lesson. The day passed much as it always did, with little to no incident. However, Kira was still uneasy and had the nagging feeling that today was the day.

Kira was about to leave for home but he knew that even though there was the threatening issue, he still had to keep his marks up. So Kira decided that it would be best to organize a study group. He decided to call Lori and ask her if she'd like to come over tonight.

The tone buzzed and eventually Lori answered "Hello?"

"Uh, Hey Lori, it's Kira. I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Sure I'd love to study"

"Okay… that's starting to creep me out." Kira answered honestly. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Oh that? Well there are only so many reasons why you could be calling me right? Firstly you were scared this morning, so it can't possibly be to hang out, and I know you're a studious student, and I realized you marks have slipped a bit in the past weeks. Most likely due to stress from Fllay. So I gathered…"

"Forget I asked" Kira replied giving Lori a good chuckle "Are you sure you're in the right major?"

"Mhmm, so what time do you want me to swing by?"

"Well if you want I'm going back now I can give you a ride if you want"

"Sounds good, I'll meet you in the lot"

"Alright I'll see ya in a bit then"

"Okay, see ya" Lori said shutting her cell. "This is no big deal, Kira's pretty understanding… I think he'll understand. I hope he understands" Lori muttered softly to herself.

Kira waited patiently for Lori to arrive when his cell began to ring. Kira pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at it as it continued its monotonous ring. His thumb hovered over the answer button but instead he closed it swiftly and let it continue ringing until the caller stopped trying. Just then Lori called out Kira from afar, Kira replied with a friendly wave.

* * *

The drive to Kira's house was rather quiet which was a bit unusual for Lori. She seemed to have something occupying her thoughts as she avoided eye contact and just looked quietly out the window. It wasn't until they were driving below a bridge that she finally spoke.

"Um… hey Kira?"

"Yea?"

"Can you promise me you won't be angry?"

"Huh? Wha-"

"Promise me!"

Kira looked at her in distraught "Okay… I promise you"

"Well… the thing is…" Lori said beginning to play with her hair. Kira could tell whatever it was that she wanted to tell him, it was difficult. "The thing is… I'm… actually Fllay's sister" she blurted out. Kira initial shock sent the car sway to one side, but he quickly regained control. Even then he remained silent. "See you're angry… I knew you'd be. I mean I did lie to you, but I don't think… and you know it's like not really a big deal right. I mean if she was your sister… oh my god I'm starting to ramble."

Kira suddenly burst out into laughter. "Here's something I don't see everyday, you rambling!"

"Well excuse me" Lori replied pouting and folded her arms.

"Sorry Sorry." Kira chuckled "You don't have to worry I'm not angry, who'd actually admit to being a relative of her. No offense." Lori enjoyed a hearty chuckle and regained her composure smiling more radiant than before.

"No offense taken" Lori replied gleefully.

The time they had alone was soon drawing to a close and Lori found it prudent to say the last of her bit "Actually there's something else…" Lori said quietly but Kira didn't seem to hear as he drove into the driveway and got out. Lori followed him and was about to restate it but the area was suddenly crowded with Kira's housemates and she just found it too difficult to say it in front of them.

"Who's the pretty girl Kira?" Luna whispered nudging Kira in the ribs.

"Ow! She's a friend of mine"

"Is she now?" Luna replied looking carefully at Kira before walking up to Lori and introducing herself "Hi! I'm Lunamaria, but you can call me Luna" Luna extended her hand in Stellars direction "and this is Stellar."

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Lori"

* * *

Kira at first planned for it to only be himself and Lori but it somehow expanded to his whole house. Even Shinn decided to study, which was shocking in itself because Kira couldn't remember the last time he saw Shinn open a text book. They weren't all studying the same subject but it just seemed helpful to be near others who were also studying.

They were seated around the dining room table, with some snacks in the middle and piles of books cluttered around it. The chatter was kept to a minimum. Everyone was working diligently except for Shinn who would look up from his text periodically in frustration.

Lacus dropped her book in fatigue "I don't understand this question at all!" Kira was about to offer his assistance but Shinn jumped to the oppourtunity first. Shinn stared hard at the question and then started to scribble down an answer. "You can't do that Shinn" Lacus said as she erased his error. "Or that" she paused for a bit and then asked "Do you know how to do calculus?" Shinn laughed nervously and then shook his head.

"I could help, I know a little bit of calculus" Kira offered shyly.

"Great!" Lacus exclaimed getting up from her seat with her notes. She took a seat next to Kira and pulled her chair close to his. Kira immediately felt his heart speeding along as she drew closer. Lacus placed her book in front of him and pointed to the question. Her arm leaned and touched him and made his heart beat even faster. Kira could barely get his mind out of the gutter and think about the question. Right now all his thoughts consisted of Lacus.

"Kira?" Lacus called out when he didn't respond

"Huh? Sorry…"

"This question over here" Lacus said pointing to it. Kira browsed over it and gave her a nod. After a series of calculations he produced an answer "Wow that's right! How did you do it?" Kira had a simple explanation in mind but instead it came out as a ramble. He knew how to explain it, but he just couldn't find the words for it when Lacus kept her gazing eyes on him. On the fifth try he was finally able to spew an answer that made half sense to the rest of the people. After showing off his intelligence Kira was bombarded with requests from others.

* * *

Night followed soon and Kira prepared a feast with a few helping hands from Athrun and Stellar who proved to have quite the culinary skills. They sat at the table and just talked. The room was filled with constant laughter and smiles. It was a change that was greatly appreciated. Kira felt that slowly he was finding a place that he could really call home. After they tidied up they tackled the books again.

A few more hours passed. Lori stretched her hands out yawning when she noticed the time. "Wow is it this late already? I should be heading home…" Lori stated getting up from the table.

"Ah, I'll drive you" Kira said grabbing his jacket with his keys. Lori graciously accepted. Everyone waved goodbye to Lori and Kira escorted her outside. The night sky was littered with tiny twinkling stars and a half moon hiding shyly behind some passing clouds. It was a bit cool and there were few breezes.

"You have really nice housemates" Lori walked down the concrete steps and just started to admire the beautiful scenic sky.

"I know"

"Except Shinn, he's always staring at me, kind of creeps me out"

"I know"

Kira somehow managed to get lost along the way and ended up taking a wrong turn but eventually they made it to Lori's house safe and sound. "Thanks for the ride Kira"

"No problem, thanks for coming."

"By the way don't worry about Sai I took care of it, he won't be bothering you again" Lori got out of the car and waved goodbye while Kira sat flabbergasted in the car.

_'I'm free? I'm actually free?' _He never even thought of how it was possible. His mind was busy racing with excitement at the thought of his newfound freedom. He couldn't fathom it and for some reason his mind refused to believe it, but after a few days, it seemed as though what Lori said was true. He rarely saw Fllay and he certainly never saw Sai. His un-bruised face was the proof of that.

* * *

A few weeks passed and midterms had come and gone. Everyone decided it was a time for celebration. Shinn invited several of his friends, and even some people he didn't know for a house party. The party was anything but ordinary. Shinn decided that since it was also Halloween, everyone who attended the party must have a costume on. The house was crowded with waves of strangely clothed people in every corner.

Regardless of Shinn's request Kira decided to just dress in a casual wear, a pair of jeans and a striped formal shirt. If anyone asked, he was dressed as someone in the gallery from Initial D. He started to weave his way through the crowd desperately searching for Lacus. After a few minutes he finally found her. Kira had no idea that Lacus would have participated. She was dressed as an angel. Kira began to trail her figure starting with her white stockings. A pair of snow white high heels lay next to her. Kira's eyes continued to be mesmerized when he saw her in a spaghetti strap dress showing off her provocative shoulders. Her dress slid down her slender frame reaching just slightly above her knees. She even had cute light wings on her back to match her outfit. Lacus sat at the edge of the sofa, there was a young man standing in front of her trying to hold a conversation. Despite all the attention her mind seemed to not pay any heed and she had a disconnected expression on her face.

Kira felt compelled to walk over to her. Skillfully maneuvering past the crowd he was just a few steps from her. Her face seemed to have lit up as she saw him approaching. As soon as their eyes met, everyone else in the room vanished. A slight blush crossed her face then she quickly looked away then back at Kira trying not to make it obvious that she was carefully watching him. However, she could not fool Kira so easily with the wide smile she wore.

Kira was so close to Lacus but before he could make contact there was an intervention – that of a devil's. In this sense it was both metaphoric and literal. Fllay was dressed as the devil. _'Not a far leap from her true nature'_ Kira thought almost instantly. She had a single piece swimsuit-like costume in dark red. When she walked you could see the artificial tail wag around and the horns she wore seemed to match her perfectly.

Fllay stood before him blocking his path. Kira could only assume that she was invited by Shinn, any girl with a pretty face seemed to have an invitation. Kira quickly sidestepped but it was no use as she still blocked his way. "Excuse me" Kira said trying once again to get past her but yet again to no avail. It was only then that Kira noticed a stern expression, which relayed to an unpleasant feeling for him. Fllay unexpectedly grabbed a hold of him by his elbow and dragged him away. Kira glanced back trying to get another glance of Lacus before he was dragged to hell, but the crowd had already swallowed the gap.

Fllay ended up dragging Kira downstairs and through the back door until he finally broke her grasp in frustration. "What are you doing Fllay!?" Fllay looked up into Kira's eyes and suddenly began to cry. Originally he thought this could be yet another ploy of hers and tried hard to ignore it. But even after all that she had done to him, but for some reason a sad face was difficult for him to ignore and he felt sorry for her. Kira rested his hand on Fllay's shoulder and asked "Are you okay?"

Fllay quickly wiped away her tears slapping away his hand and her face quickly transformed angry. She poked him fiercely in the chest and yelled "This is your entire fault!"

Kira was stunned. He was trying to console her despite everything she's done to him and yet she still turned out to be like this. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Kira shot back.

"You're the reason Sai broke up with me!"

Kira didn't understand the situation at all and jokingly remarked "How? Is he in love with me?" Even though Kira enjoyed his little joke, it obviously didn't sit too well with Fllay as she grew angrier and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Kira said massaging the area for a bit.

"No you idiot! I thought he was cheating on me so I pretended to sleep with you so that he would be jealous but my plan backfired and he…"

"Wait…" Kira interrupted "Can you repeat that last part?"

"He was cheating on me…"

"No… the other part" Kira said interrupting her once more

"Pretended to sleep with you…"

"Yes, that part. Can you say it again?" Kira asked happily.

"Arg! I'm going to make your life a living hell Kira!" Fllay yelled tossing her hands in the air angrily.

"Really? Well you're not doing a very good job, you just made today the best day of my life" Kira remarked smiling from ear to ear. Fllay stormed back inside in a big fit. Never in her life has anyone ever said things like that to her, and Kira had never said anything like that to anyone. He felt a bit relieved and proud. Even though the incident was months behind him his mind still couldn't stop wrestling with the thought. It was a great weight off his shoulders.

"Get out of the way bitch!" Fllay yelled almost as soon as she stepped in. Kira remained outside enjoying the refreshing outdoors before heading back inside with his big grin still plastered on his face. Unexpectedly Lacus was waiting on the other side for him.

"Hey…" Lacus whispered nervously playing with her fingers.

"Hey…" Kira replied in an equally low tone. They just stared into each other's eyes. Looking on it may have seemed as though they were having an awkward moment but for both Kira and Lacus they never felt more connected than this moment. "Kind of noisy isn't it?" Kira said trying to make small talk.

Lacus nodded in agreement and then proposed "Want to go somewhere quieter?" Kira was overwhelmed and could only show his answer through mindless nodding.

Kira drove for a little while as Lacus directed him. Kira had no idea where they were heading but in didn't seem to matter. The time alone with Lacus was more than adequate for Kira. "Turn right here" Lacus instructed. Kira finally figured it out. She wanted to go to the beach.

The lot was poorly lighted with one streetlamp flickering. They got out of the car and a warm gentle breeze brushed them sending Lacus hair into a dance. She kept a hand combed in her hair trying to calm her sudden unruly hair, until finally the breeze stopped and her hair returned to normal. Such a common action strangely made Kira heart flutter and he was even more entranced. She noticed his gaze and blushed slightly asking "Wh-what? Is there something on my face?"

"Huh? What? Um… Err…" Kira began to panic but was quickly calmed with Lacus' gentle giggle. Lacus went ahead of Kira spinning around and dancing, she looked so relax and free and without even realizing it Kira continued to admire her from afar. He was so entranced he did not even realize she walked up to him.

"C'mon" Lacus extended her arm and Kira accepted with haste. She closed her palm and Kira could feel the gentleness and warmth of her hand. It was truly a blissful moment. Lacus skipped forward dragging Kira behind her as he tried to keep up with her pace. She continued to laugh and smile effortlessly; she seemed so much like a little child. "I wanted to come in the summer, but I just couldn't find the time" she explained, letting go of her grasp. Kira wished he could have held on just a little bit longer.

Lacus walked to the edge as the subtle waves washed in only to recede. Just slightly off the horizon was the reflection of the full moon vibrating as the waves distorted its shape. They took a seat on the sand and simply admired the moon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lacus said pointing upward.

"Very…" Kira replied but was looking at Lacus instead.

"I meant the moon" She said noticing his eyes fixated on her then playfully slapped Kira on the shoulder with a blush surfacing.

"Uh, ah… yea me too!" Kira exclaimed scratching the back of his head nervously. She responded again with that laugh that Kira had become so fond of. She got off from her sandy seat after seductive taking off her stockings and ran chasing the waves. Lifting up her dress just slightly on each side she kicked the waves as they approached her. The water splashed around and she continued to giggle as she called for Kira to join her.

Kira at first refused her offer but with enough encouragement he got up and joined her in defending the coast. He threw his shirt to the side and rushed to her. It was Lacus' turn to watch as Kira played about in the waters. She slowly snuck behind him and then cupped her hands in the water and surprised splashed him. Kira jumped when the cold water hit his back turning around he began his own counterattack and splashed Lacus back.

After the two had taken their second shower for the day they sat on the beach once more. They had a single blanket that Kira fetched from his car wrapped around them.

"Thank you Kira" She said edging closer and closer to him.

Kira took a gulp and quickly replied "No problem!" his voice became more scratchy and nervous with each passing advance she made. When Kira thought he could take no more she stood up and looked at Kira.

"Race you to the car!" she said playfully. Kira shook his head empting it of all his previous thoughts.

"Sure" Kira got up and dusted off the sand accumulating on his pants "On three. One. Two…" Lacus didn't wait for Kira to finish as she raced off to an early start. "Hey!" Kira shouted.

Lacus sped ahead looking back frequently still carrying the precious smile that matched her perfectly. They were about half way to the car when Lacus suddenly collapsed. Kira watched from behind in fear "Lacus!?" He ran up to her and slid on the floor resting just behind her.

"Are you okay Lacus?"

"Ow…" Lacus said wincing "I think I twisted my ankle" she announced pointing to her swelling ankle.

Kira took a quick look at her ankle "It'll be okay" he said smiling back at her. He wrapped one hand beneath her feet and the other behind her back and lifted her up. Lacus exclaimed in excitement and laughed happily as Kira took her in his arms. His actions were unexpected but Lacus didn't seem to mind as she threw her arms around his neck smiling joyfully at him. Even though she been in the water for so long, Kira could still smell the lovely fragrance she had. It was so intoxicating that it made it hard for him to walk as all his senses were being bombarded with overwhelming feelings, especially touch. Her legs were silky smooth and his hand on her back could feel every time she took a breath and the gentle thumping of her heart. Unlike his chaotic own, her heart beat to a calming rhythm.

Kira placed her in the seat and as soon as she was seated she exclaimed happily "I won!" Kira looked at her confused

"Was this your plan?" He inquired. She looked up and with the cutest smile on her face and nodded. Kira smiled then ruffled her hair in retaliation. He took his seat next to hers and started to head back. As he took the first turn his cell phone rang, taking a brief look at the caller ID, he disregarded the call.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Lacus asked as Kira placed his cell down.

"It's nothing important. It can wait"

The journey home seemed to pass faster than the trip there. Or maybe it was that Kira didn't want to return, he just wanted to be with Lacus forever. Today was by far the best day of his entire life.

* * *

When they arrived at home, Kira noticed that Lacus had fallen victim to the sandman and was sleeping soundly. Not having the heart to wake her up from her peaceful slumber he carried her inside just as he did on the beach. This time was different, each person watching them followed with their gawking eyes each fabricating new rumours and thoughts.

Kira carried Lacus downstairs and gently laid her in the comforts of her bed. "Lacus" he whispered "You have to change out of those wet clothes before you get sick" she shrugged a bit turning to one side. Kira shook her gently once more repeating this time getting her attention. She sluggishly got out of bed and went for the closet. Kira stepped out of the room and went to his own to do the same.

Kira wanted to make sure she changed so he waited a bit before knocking on the door. "Lacus?" he asked entering with his eyes closed to not repeat the same mistake from before. When he wasn't met with a reply he peeked through an eye and noticed she was already lying soundly in her bed. She wore a giant shirt that slid down to her thighs. Kira wasn't sure is she was wearing anything else. The blanket was lying pushed to the bottom of her bed just barely covering a foot.

Kira nervously sat down beside her and pulled her covers up, wiping away some loose hairs from her face. Kira looked at her face and her beautiful red lips that gave him the overwhelming urge to kiss her. He leaned down slowly. He could feel her breath brushing softly against his cheeks. When he was within centimeters of her succulent lips he denied himself this heavenly pleasure _'I can't do this to Lacus' _he thought. If he were to stay any longer he wouldn't have the strength to resist, so he got up and headed out. That was when he felt a sudden tug at the bottom corner of his shirt. He looked down and noticed it was Lacus. Kira sat back down and asked "Is everything okay…?"

She nodded a bit and in an exhausted voice she whispered "Can you sleep with me tonight Kira?"

* * *

**I kind of thought about using the plot I had in mind for peaceful everlasting days for this story. I don't know if that's a good idea or not, gotta play around with it in my head for a bit longer. If it does work out that way... I guess this is the prequel. Although the time line will be really messed up so that'll be a plot hole, or I could just change it. It really depends on the feedback, right now it's very iffy.**

**R&R please. Thanks for reading.**


	7. A Broken Heart

**Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to their respective owners**.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – A Broken Heart**

The house screeched loudly with dance music and the ceiling trembled as the occupants shuffled above them. However Kira was not distracted by the random noises and he found Lacus' room to be eerily silent. He wasn't sure what he was thinking as he mindlessly joined her in the bed. As he laid there he stared emptily at the ceiling as the external noises slowly washed away and he could only hear Lacus' calm breathing.

"Um… Lacus…?" Kira whispered. She opened her eyes slowly revealing her cerulean eyes. She made a low acknowledgement groan but Kira couldn't find the words to compose another sentence because her eyes had completely stunned him. Just as randomly as they opened they were shut once more making Kira's heart ache to see them once more. His heart began to beat quickly and his mouth struggled to open but he kept his conviction to tell her what he truly wanted to say.

"Lacus… The truth is…" Kira found each passing word to add more and more difficulty. He took a gulp and recomposed himself. "I love you". After saying his piece he could still feel those three words lingering about heavily.

Kira waited impatiently for Lacus' reply but it seemed like an eternity before she said "I love you too…" Kira suddenly became ecstatic. It was the answer he had hoped for. The answer he had dreamed of. "… Athrun…" The mere mention of his name following that sentence destroyed his dream just as quickly as it was forged. Kira began to feel a pain unbeknown to him before. It was an aching feeling as though his heart was being ripped from his chest and torn to shreds. His initial feeling was to flee from this unimaginable feeling. He began to get up but Lacus suddenly turned over and rested on his chest with a free hand wrapped around his waist.

Kira suddenly found himself ensnared in a trap. His feelings were in constant struggle as they fought with each other. _'Did she mistake me for Athrun…?' _was all he could think of, and yet he realized he was actually relishing stealing Athrun's identity for this brief moment. _'Even for a second. Even if I am not who she thinks I am can I really enjoy this?'_ Then it suddenly occurred to Kira that Lacus had unknowingly fallen back asleep. Her words were nothing more than utters of a sleeping person, but yet it was still a painful reminder. _'Geez how could she fall asleep so easily? Doesn't she understand that I'm a guy? Or does she not even see me as one…?'_ Kira's thoughts grew more and more rampant as he thought of new and more exotic theories.

Lacus never moved from Kira's chest. Unlike Lacus Kira was having an incredibly hard time falling asleep. Kira took the oppourtunity to carefully examine Lacus' room. Even though they were roommates for so long he never had such an oppourtunity to be in her room for so long.

The moonlight shone through the small window near the ceiling allowing him to barely see. Several clothes messily draped her furniture. Lacus' computer sat in the bottom corner of the bed decorated with pictures and some small stuffed animals. He watched the clock and counted the seconds between the minutes just to occupy his time and hoping that it will bore him to sleep. Eventually it worked and he drifted away.

* * *

Lacus groaned awake and rubbed her head slightly while tapping the mattress. Her eyes widened when she realized she was the only one in the room._ 'Was it all just a dream?'_ She slowly sat upright and tried to order her thoughts. Suddenly the door opened and Kira walked in with a tray.

"Oh you're awake, good morning"

Lacus smiled instantly and pointed at the tray. "Mornin'" Lacus pulled the blanket and secured around her, she felt embarrassed after she remembered how she was dressed and her face grew a bright red.

"Oh this? This is breakfast" Kira noticed that Lacus had suddenly turned red and he couldn't put his finger on it. "…But aside from that are you okay Lacus? You're all red." Kira asked placing the tray down and sat next to her. He leaned forward ever so cautiously and placed his forehead against hers which caused her to go a brighter shade of red "Did you get sick from last night?"

"No… Um… Kira"

"Yea?"

"Y-y-your head"

Kira jumped and finally realized what he had done "Ahh sorry, it's just that my moth—" Lacus giggled at his shy response. It always seemed make her laugh and it was the same laugh that always calmed Kira down. Kira picked back up the tray and gently rested it on her lap. "Here ya go. Special Service."

"Does it come with a smile?" she asked gleefully.

Kira chuckled and replied "Of course" and then smiled radiantly.

"Thank you Kira, I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure. I'm going to go clean up, take your time to eat" Lacus nodded but even though she seemed so happy just now she looked a bit disappointed now for some reason.

Kira headed upstairs avoiding several beer bottles littered across the floor. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol still lingered about. The sink was filled with dirty dishes along with garbage, everything was out of order. There weren't only items everywhere but people as well. Most took up a bed on the floor and curled up to stay warm. Kira took a quick peek into the family room and saw Fllay lying on top of Shinn. Kira went back to the kitchen and placed some dishes into the dishwasher. Kira mind was still wandering wildly, last night had burned images into his head and he could do nothing but contemplate it continuously. He needed advice, and there was no one else he could turn to but aegis. It was a bit early but Kira thought it wouldn't hurt to try.

StrikerX105: Hey? You awake?

There was a brief pause before Kira's message got a response.

AegisX303: Hey, woke up not too long ago. Long time no see.  
StrikerX105: Yea, I know sorry was kind of busy.  
StrikerX105: Can I ask you something… It's kind of embarrassing…  
AegisX303: Sure you know you can talk to me about anything.

Kira stared into his screen carefully thinking how to accurately sum up his situation.

StrikerX105: You remember that girl I told you about a long time ago?  
AegisX303: Hmm… The most beautiful girl you've ever seen?  
StrikerX105: Yea… let's say her name is Haro. Now I can't help the way I feel about her, when I'm with her my heart is racing and I smile so effortlessly. I've never felt this way before, but last night…  
AegisX303: What happened?  
StrikerX105: She said right in front of me that she was in love with someone else. My heart smashed to pieces after I heard that. Do you think I should just give up?  
AegisX303: Is she going out with the guy she mentioned?  
StrikerX105: Well… no… but…  
AegisX303: Then chase after her.  
StrikerX105: But she'll probably turn me down anyways…

Just typing that sentence made a blanket of depression cover Kira. He could still clearly hear Lacus' words echoing in his head.

AegisX303: If you ask her, she might say yes she might say no, but if you never ask her she will most definitely say no.

Kira thought long and hard at Aegis' sentence. He couldn't find a response to his answer. He did have a point, and a very good one at that. But it was easier said than done.

AegisX303: Hey… I was thinking maybe we can meet up? You never even told you my name. Well I didn't tell you mine either but… That's the mysterious part isn't it?

Kira knew Aegis was a good guy, but he was skeptical about the whole idea of meeting someone you met online. He'd heard countless stories of where first meeting goes horribly wrong and the other person is someone entirely different from who they pretended to be. It made Kira very cautious about the idea.

StrikerX105: Sorry, I can't.  
AegisX303: Oh… okay. Look I gotta go. I hope I'll see you later?  
StrikerX105: Yea. Sorry and Thanks.

Kira slouched into his chair with his hand supporting him by the chin. Aegis was right and Kira knew it too but he couldn't help but doubt himself _'How can someone like me compare to someone like Athrun!'._

There was a sudden faint knocking on his door but before he could answer it opened. Lacus walked in with her fingers intertwined behind her "I couldn't find you, I thought you'd be in here." Kira turned off his monitor and joined her.

"Ah sorry"

"It's okay… but um..." Lacus began nervously twiddling her fingers behind her "about last night it was just a friendly sleep nothing more I mean I sleep with Athrun all the time." When she realized what she just said she quickly covered her mouth. "I don't mean sleep sleep you know… just sleep" she said panicking.

Little did she know her words had sent knives through Kira's heart. He could feel the aching sensation returning. "Oh. Of course. Don't worry Lacus I thought so too." Kira replied lying through his teeth. His voice was weak and cracked and he cursed himself for thinking that he stood a chance getting together with her. An awkward silence suddenly fell upon the pair until Cagalli mysteriously popped up behind Lacus.

"How'd you sleep last night Lacus?" Cagalli taunted nudging Lacus in her side.

"What are you talking about Cagalli!?" Lacus shrieked turning red. "It was nothing! Right Kira?" Lacus said turning to Kira.

"Yea it was… nothing…" Kira replied in a low tone looking towards the floor. Admitting it added more pain to Kira's agony.

Cagalli looked at Lacus awkwardly "I was just asking how you slept. What does this have to do with Kira?" she threw her hands in the air and walked away. The pair watched her walk upstairs then Kira got up and walked to Lacus.

"Sorry Lacus, I have some things I need to do." Kira gently directed her outside of his room.

"But –" Lacus protested but Kira won't reply and just kept pushing her outside. After she was outside he promptly closed the door and locked it. _'My heart aches when I'm with her, and my heart aches when I'm not with her. Which feeling is my true feeling?'_ He sat back at his desk and rested his head down on his hands and played some soft music in the background. He knew what Aegis said and he knew what his heart was saying but still he felt the need to push her away. He didn't want to suffer anymore, he didn't want to feel this unprecedented feeling anymore.

* * *

Weeks passed and he found himself slowly losing touch with Lacus, they barely saw one another. He secluded himself in his room blaming it on school. Exams were drawing near and proved to be an excellent excuse. His heart failed to heal instead it yearned to be with her but he still denied himself this simple pleasure.

On the weekend before the exams everyone went home to get some peace and quiet to study leaving only Kira. It was the first time he would be alone. In a way he was actually looking forward to it. He planned out his day and had a time table for everything from what time to cook breakfast to what time he'll brush his teeth.

He went upstairs to grab a quick bite to eat when he heard the television. _'Someone must have left it on last night'_ he entered the living room, and to his dismay Lacus was sitting there enjoying a hot cup of coffee.

"Lacus? You didn't go home?"

She looked up from the television and finally noticed Kira she shook her head shortly and asked "No, I prefer here…"

'_Wait? So it's just the two of us?'_ Kira deduced immediately, his heart began to beat rapidly and he desperately tried to speak. "Oh, I see…" Kira finally said after a moment's silence. Kira stood leaning on the wall watching her until he snapped out of it. "Anyways time to study. See ya Lacus" Kira said turning around and heading back downstairs until Lacus called out for him.

"Kira wait!" Kira did as he was asked and slowly peeked back into the room.

"Yes?" he asked carefully avoiding eye contact.

"Can we study… like last time?" Lacus asked in an almost begging tone. Kira was caught off guard and he wanted to say no, but the tone she had, and when he looked at her the mere sight of her was slowly converting his answer. He would have given in too if the doorbell didn't chime at that very moment. Kira sighed in relief and promptly answered the door.

Lori burst through the door as soon as it was open. "Hey Kira! Guess what!?"

"Wh-what?" Kira asked smelling something brewing.

"I have tickets for everyone to go to an indoor pool…" Lori took a quick look around. "Hey… where is everyone?"

Kira shook his head "They're all at home studying something I have to be doing too. Sorry but I can't go."

"I'll go!" Lacus piped up happily.

"Great! Get ready we can leave soon" Lori exclaimed happily. Lacus nodded and went to her room to pack some spare clothes. Meanwhile Lori grabbed Kira around the neck and brought his ear down to her level "You sure you don't wanna come now? Lacus in a swimming suit…"

Kira took a gulp and he couldn't find it in him to refuse such an offer "I'll come"

Lori grinned widely. "You won't regret this. I swear"

"I might already be" Kira replied sarcastically before heading downstairs. A few minutes passed and the two came back upstairs. Lori gave a slight wave and the car along the curb drove off.

"Who was that?" Lacus inquired.

"Just my chauffeur"

* * *

They arrived at the newly constructed recreation center downtown. It was a large building stretching for as far as the eye can see. It was equipped with more than just swimming pools, it had everything from basketball courts to tennis. There were a lot of people gathered because it was its grand opening and tickets were half price. They asked the receptionist for directions and then split up to go to their respective changing rooms.

"Wow a swimming pool it's been so long since I've been to one" Lacus said excitedly hopping about examining the area.

"I know what you mean. Something tells me something interesting is going to happen today"

The two girls changed into their swimming clothes and then left the change room. Lacus wore a pink two-piece with a few white polka dots while Lori wore a two-piece that was completely black. Lacus tied her hair up into a bun. She quickly gained the attention of everyone there.

Lori quickly pointed out Kira to the oblivious Lacus. "There he is". Kira was sitting on the edge of the pool mindlessly kicking the water. The girls approached Kira and Lori tapped his shoulder. "So? How do we look?"

"You girls look… uhmm… ah…. Err… wow" Kira said stumbling after every word while they enjoyed a quick giggle.

"Thanks Kira" Lacus said with a slight blush upon her face.

"Oh shoot I forgot something. I'll be right back guys, just stay right here." Lori ran off and vanished leaving Lacus and Kira in a silent bubble. Lacus took a seat next to Kira along the pool.

Lori looked through the tiny crack in the changing room doors spying on the troublesome pair. _'You can do it Kira'_

"The water is pretty warm isn't it?" Lacus said trying to break the silence.

"Yea…" Kira replied. He just couldn't face her so he admired her reflection, even then it was enough to bring a smile to his face. Her reflection must have cast a spell on him because he was overwhelmed to tell her the truth. He inched his fingers slowly across the tiled floors and eventually made contact. His nervous fingers touched her warm soft hands and alerted her instantly. Kira could see her looking down at the sudden physical contact then simply looked back up ignoring it as though it never happened. "Um… Lacus… I-I-" he took a deep breath "I…" before he could finish someone had kicked him into the pool.

"Kira!"

The sudden action caused Kira to swallow a bit of the water but nothing too serious. He quickly surfaced and hung onto the ledge with his hands. He glared up and saw three boys towering over him, and surrounding Lacus.

"Hey pretty girlie, how about hanging out with us instead of this loser" The tallest boy said grabbing a hold of Lacus by the elbow and pulling her to her feet.

"Let go!" Lacus screeched in disapproval but it didn't help at all, instead it seemed to fuel the boy's ambition further.

'_Oh my God, I have to get some help quick'_ Lori ran off looking for aid after seeing the peaceful scene suddenly turn sour.

The boy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Lacus closer to him while his friends restrained her hands. Kira was overcome with fear, it reminded him of what happened to him in high school, he wanted to run, he was so frightened, his legs couldn't move.

"Is this your boyfriend? He's so pathetic." The boy said laughing. Lacus' slowly began to cry and a single tear ran down her cheek. When Kira saw that he was suddenly empowered _'What the hell am I scared for, the one who is scared is Lacus'._ He jumped out of the pool and managed to punch the boy to the right. He let go of Lacus who managed to free herself from the grasp of the other two and quickly ran behind Kira.

The boy rubbed his cheek then smiled. "This is going to be fun". Kira's punch had barely phased him but Kira's knuckle was already throbbing.

"Lacus run!" Kira shouted. She did as she was told and started to run but one of the punks grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the ground. Kira erupted in rage and tackled the boy onto the floor. He sat on top of him and was about to punch him but the boy quickly pushed Kira off and reversed the situation. The two remaining boys went to join their friend. Kira desperately tried to cover his face from the relentless assault. _'Please run Lacus just … run away' _was all that ran through Kira's mind.

"Lame! This guy is so weak!"

Just as Kira thought his defense was going to collapse one of the boys suddenly disappeared, then another and the last one soon after that. Kira lowered his guard peeking up wondering what miracle he was blessed with. An arm extended to his face and he graciously accepted it. The man pulled him up and when he was upright he noticed his miracle did have a name. It was called Athrun.

"Athrun!" Lacus shouted out loud tackling him in a sobbing voice. "Thank God you were here, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't" Her words hurt Kira more than the boys could ever have.

Kira watched as she latched onto him. _'I'm so useless'_ His heart was clenching so tightly in hischest, it felt as though it had shattered into a million pieces and being scattered across the world. He reached his arm out to try to comfort her from the ordeal but retracted his hand as it fell back to his side. She was so near him and yet seemed so distant. Kira bowed his head in shame and walked away from the painful scene. _'She won't even know I'm gone'_

Lori arrived soon after. Quickly analyzing the scene she questioned Lacus "Hey where's Kira?" Lacus finally looked up from Athrun's chest and realized Kira had disappeared.

* * *

Kira stumbled about until he fell at the feet of a giant tree in the courtyard. He looked up at the tree _'How lucky you are… To be alive and not have emotions' _Kira could still see how happy Lacus seemed with Athrun, how happy she sounded. Each memory brought more pain until Kira could bear no more as he grabbed a few blades of grass and began to sob loudly. After bawling his eyes out he turned onto his back and stared into the blue sky.

"Kira?" Lori shouted. Kira heard her calling out his name and quickly wiped away his tears and desperately tried to put on a happy face. Lori finally found him sitting by himself leaning against a tree. She cautiously walked up to him.

"Where'd you go Kira?"

"Oh, I just didn't feel like swimming anymore." Kira placed on a fake smile. "I wanted to enjoy this nice weather" Lori looked at him, she could see the broken man before her, but couldn't find the words in her to help him. So she did the next best thing she supported him through companionship. Kira welcomed her but what he really wanted was to be alone.

"Sorry, I kind of want to be alone" Kira said getting to his feet. He dusted his pants then started to walk away.

"Kira wait!" Lori pleaded but Kira did not reply he wouldn't even look at her, he just kept walking forward. She was lost, she didn't know what else she could do and she didn't dare follow.

* * *

The ride home was agonizing for Kira. Lacus in the back was constantly going on about how Athrun had saved the day. Kira held back his feelings as she continued to talk about his rival "He was sooooo cool how he single handedly beat up those three people" Lacus said in admiration "I never saw anything like that before. He's gotten so mature since the last time I saw him." Luckily Kira had just pulled into the driveway of their home and would be free from this torture he just turned off the ignition when Lacus couldn't help but throw one more compliment "He's so strong and I must admit he has become quite han-"

"Why didn't you go with him then!?" Kira yelled, he couldn't take it anymore. He was gripping the steering wheel fiercely "I'm sick of hearing Athrun this Athrun that"

"Kira, c'mon stop it" Lori said trying to calm down the situation but it had already erupted into a blazing fire.

Lacus was stunned but it quickly turned to anger "What the hell Kira he saved you! The least you could be is grateful"

"Saved me… or saved you?" Kira questioned.

"I can't believe you Kira! What's gotten into you!?" She quickly got out of the car and slammed it behind her.

The car shook momentarily and it finally occurred to Kira what he had said. "Dammit!" He yelled slamming his fist into the steering wheel "Dammit! Dammit! Dam..mit!" His voice slowly changed from a loud bellow to a sobbing cry. His blows weakened and he rested his head down quietly sobbing while still beating away at an enemy he couldn't hurt. "Why!? Why did it turn out like this!?"

Lori was lost for words once again. What could you say in a situation like this? She wrapped her around his shoulders and pulled him close to her embracing him. "Why can't I be more like Athrun… I don't want to be weak anymore. I don't want to be so useless anymore. I don't want to be… me anymore…" His soft cries became louder and louder.

After crying for a while he broke free of their hug and barely managed to say "Please Lori I just want to be by myself." She frowned for a bit but in the end she agreed to his request and got out. She could still hear the soft cries even when she left. Lori went inside and saw Lacus and immediately wanted to have a word with her.

"Hey Lacus… I think you should apologize to Kira"

"Apologize? He should apologize to me!"

"I'm sure the both of you are just caught up in the ordeal right now and are saying a lot of things you don't mean but –"

"Can you just stop Lori" Lacus interrupted. "Athrun saved him and now Kira is just jealous"

Lori sighed. "I don't get it… Sometimes you look so happy with Kira and yet you don't even notic –"

"I told you to stop Lori" Lacus interrupted once again "He's just a friend nothing more"

"I know…" Kira said walking in through the door "I'm sorry Lacus"

"Kira!" Lori exclaimed.

"You're right… I was just being jealous of Athrun. I'm sorry"

"I knew it!" Lacus replied "It's okay Kira, Athrun is an amazing person"

"Yea…" Kira's voice was beginning to break and he held back his tears as best he could but one managed to escape and it slid down the side of his face. "You're right… he is"

Lacus noticed the tear and couldn't understand the reason for it. She suddenly felt terrible for some reason. She wanted to take back everything, and apologize right away but Kira walked past her and didn't even look at her. The very notion sent chills down her spine and left her speechless. Lori followed after Kira but a few steps after passing Lacus she turned around and said "Maybe you're confusing who really saved you…"

Lori knocked on Kira's door but there was no answer. She interpreted that as a 'Come in' but Kira thought otherwise. "Lori please… not now" He was lying on his bed facing the wall still thinking of everything that has happened.

"How did you know it was me?" Lori asked.

"Who else cares enough to visit me?"

"C'mon Kira, you don't mean that" Lori closed the door behind her for some privacy.

"You know… I was so scared back then…" Kira said recalling the part where he wanted to run away. He gripped his hands tightly trying to erase the trembling. "I wanted to just run… but I didn't…" He took a pause and a few controlled breaths "I didn't expect to be called a hero, I didn't expect her to jump into my arms after. I just wanted her to be safe… and she is… maybe I really am just jealous…"

"No, you're not" Lori said sitting next to him "You overcame your fears, you fought and you did protect her, even after all you did she didn't acknowledge you."

"And she never will…"

"You may not be the strongest person but to me you're the kindest"

"Kindness brings me nothing… but a broken heart"

Suddenly Lori's phone rang she answered it before there was a second ring.

"Lori?"

"Yea Dad?"

"Come home right this instant! What time do you think it is?"

"What? It's only 9! C'mon Dad I'm not a kid, and besides I'm busy!" she yelled.

"I said 'Come home right now' and you'll do as I say young lady!" Kira could hear the furious howls even from where he was sitting. Her father hung up right after his last warning. Lori let out a growl and closed her cell angrily.

"Sorry Kira… I have to go…"

"Yea… Let me give you a ride"

"No… I can't…"

"You can and you will" Kira insisted.

* * *

In the end Lori gave in and were traveling back home with him. This time he managed not to get lost. Kira got out of the car with Lori and walked her to the door. "Thanks for the ride" Lori said pulling her keys out of her purse.

Kira smiled and gave her a quick nod. "No thank you…." Lori finally opened up her door and began to go inside while Kira said his farewell and went back to his car.

"Wait Kira!" Lori shouted out of the blue. Kira stood still on the stairs and looked back to her. She raced back outside and stood at the top of the stairs looking down at him. The moonlight had given his face enough luminosity for her to clearly see his beautiful violet eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… sorry"

"Oh okay…" Kira replied heading back to his original destination. But Lori called back out to him once more.

"Sorry Kira it's not nothing…" She squirmed for a bit "I'm really not good at this. I know this is possibly the worst timing but…" She took a deep breath then quickly asked "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I cut three of my fingers on glass and I could only type with one hand for a while so I didn't feel up to it. But now it's done so it's all good.  
**

**R&R pwease. Thanks for reading**


	8. Lost Love

**Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to their respective owners.** Thanks to all those who reviewed. I appreciated it. I was surprised by the overall approval of LorixKira. Everyone except cyberdemon. He'll probably kill me. I'm scared, someone hold me. I was rooting for Lori since the start.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Lost Love**

A cool breeze brushed Kira's hair into a frenzy. A small smile crept upon his face. "I…"

"Sorry I don't know why I said that…"

"No… it's okay. Actually the truth is I'd love to go out with you" Kira confessed.

"Really!?" Lori exclaimed jumping from the top of the stairs into his arms sending Kira retracing a few steps.

"Yea really" Kira's voice was comforting and clear. He gently combed the back of her head. "The date will have to wait until after the exams though" Lori frowned but nodded in the end.

"I'll be looking forward to it" She pecked Kira on the cheek and ran back up the stairs before waving goodbye "Bye Kira" Kira slid his hand over the contact of her sweet lips then smiled back and bid his farewell. Meanwhile Fllay was carefully observing them from her room.

* * *

Lori got back inside and took one last look at Kira's back before closing the door. She leaned on it and gave a dreamy sigh. Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't believe it was actually happening. 

"Lori my opinion of you has dropped" Lori looked up to where the voice was coming from. It was her sister. She was leaning on the hand rail looking down at her with cold eyes. "Out of all people why did you have to choose him?"

"You wouldn't understand" Lori shot back. Fllay shook her head in disbelief and began to make her way downstairs. Fllay rested her hands on Lori's shoulders.

"I don't want to go out with him. I'm warning you Lori."

Lori slapped away Fllay's hands and walked away "Don't confuse what I want with what you want Fllay"

* * *

Kira pulled into his driveway a few moments later and sat in the peaceful confines of his car. He wanted to avoid Lacus as much as possible. _'Am I just doing this because I think my chance with Lacus is zero?'_ he thought _'But Lori really understands me…' _Kira shook his head erasing his thoughts _'Right now is not the time to think about things like that' _He got out the car and went inside. 

Kira poked his head in first and surveyed the room. There was no sign of Lacus. He slowly closed the door behind him but the rusted hinges did not make it a stealthy task. Kira made his way past the living room but heard the television on so he went to investigate. He saw Lacus sleeping peacefully on the couch. One of her hands were stretched out carrying the remote while her legs were pressed up near her chest. Despite all that happened Kira couldn't just leave her be. He took the remote from her hands and turned off the television and brought a blanket to cover her. Lacus turned to her side and fell into a deep sleep. _'I just can't bring myself to hate her.'_

Since most of the day was wasted away Kira wanted to study for a little bit before he went to bed. He brought out his books and placed it on his desk. He tried as hard as he could to read but his mind would always wander away to Lori. He just couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. He sighed and gave in to his illusions and went to bed instead. He sent a text message to Lori scheduling their date just before sleeping. There was no denying it. He was looking forward to their date.

* * *

Lacus woke up the next day unaware of where she was for a brief moment. She looked up but the giant windows that sent piercing light making her shut her eyes tightly. She squirmed in the couch trying to avoid the beams but it was no use, they had already done their deed. Lacus stretched her feet and got up. It was then that she noticed the blanket. She picked it up and tried to collect her memories. _'I was staying up waiting for Kira so I could apologize when I fell asleep… but I don't remember having a blanket' _and then it dawned on her, "Kira…" she whispered. 

Lacus looked around frantically but couldn't find Kira anywhere. _'Where could he have went?' _She decided to call him she picked up the phone and started to dial when Kira walked in the front door, carrying some groceries in both hands.

"Kira!"

"Oh, hey Lacus, you're up." Lacus raced towards Kira.

"Yea… Look Kira…" Lacus said but Kira headed straight for the kitchen walking past her. He placed down the heavy bags on the counter. "I just want to say how sorry I am about yesterday." Kira continued to shuffle about and organize the groceries.

"It's fine, I understand" Kira said finally responding.

"No! It's not okay. I don't know what got over me. I can't stand the idea of you being angry at me. I don't want that!"

"I told you, I understand" Lacus could feel his responses being distant. It hurt, a pain she had never felt before, and it was confusing.

"How come you bought groceries? I thought…" Lacus asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh you guys didn't have some things I needed and I wanted to make something special tonight. Want to try this study session again? I invited Lori over." Kira began to speak as his old self relieving Lacus.

_'Maybe it really is okay now… I hope it is...' _

"Lacus?"

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you wanted to study with us again tonight"

"Oh! Definitely I won't miss it." Lacus exclaimed, she was happy things were slowly returning back to normal. "Oh yea Kira I was um… wondering if you could um…" she paused for a bit growing red around the cheeks. Kira looked at her with inquisitive eyes "I actually have an audition soon… They gave me one ticket and I would really like it if you came to see me sing"

Kira was startled at her request, "Sure what day is it?"

"December 24th at 7" she announced proudly.

Kira suddenly turned grim. "Sorry… I made some plans already. Why don't you ask Athrun?"

"I… I don't want Athrun to come. I want you… to come" she replied, her whole face was turning red. She grabbed the tickets from her purse in the other room and came back "Just take the ticket"

"But I-"

"Just take it. I don't want to give it to anyone else"

* * *

Kira sighed then graciously accepted them "Thanks" she smiled back at him and went to her room _'I'm sorry Lacus, but I won't be going'_ Kira crumpled the ticket but couldn't find it in him to discard it so he placed it in his pocket. 

Kira sighed in relief as his final exam finally finished. He gave his arms a stretch then called Lori. She quickly answered the phone "Hey Kira! I missed you! How was your exam?"

"It was pretty easy. How's it going?"

"Not so bad, I really can't wait for tomorrow!" Kira could hear the ecstatic sound in her voice.

"Me too. I just wanted to remind you that I'm going to be by your house at 8 in the morning so make sure you're up sleepy head" Kira said jokingly.

Lori laughed for a bit before retaliating with her own "I should be the one worrying!"

Kira grinned "Alright I have to go. I'll talk to you later"

"Wait Kira!" Lori shouted out immediately

"Yea? What's up?"

"No, it's nothing nevermind."

"You sure?" Kira asked sounding concerned.

"Yea. It's nothing see ya"

"Bye"

* * *

Kira woke before the dawn of day and felt as though he was running on coffee. Even though he had stayed up so late detailing the events of today meticulously he woke up surprisingly early. Kira decided to take advantage and prepared a snack for later on. He wrapped it up and placed it in a bag. He grabbed his keys and wallet from his desk but then he noticed the crumpled ticket still lying below his monitor. Kira hesitated at first but eventually picked it up._ 'I'm not going… I'm not going. This is just in case…' _he thought to himself. 

At about 7:30 he left for Lori's house. He drove casually and arrived at his stop in twenty minutes. _'Great! Just in time!'_ he rang the doorbell and waited anxiously for a few minutes before it opened.

"Kira! Good morning" Lori exclaimed happily. But Kira was busy staring at her, she looked stunning this morning. Lori let her hair down, it fell just below her shoulders and she was wearing blue jeans that hugged her lines with a white turtleneck bringing out the true radiance of her eyes. She parted her hair from her view and smiled at Kira.

"M-m-morning" He finally said. "You look… beautiful" His words slipped from his mind to his mouth without going through the thought process.

"Thank you Kira" Lori replied blushing slightly.

"Your hair got longer"

"You noticed?" She asked shocked pulling a few hairs over her shoulder and caressing it.

"Yea. It looks great on you. Shall we go?" Kira asked extending out his hand. She accepted without fail and locked the door behind her. Just as they reached the steps Kira stopped and turned around "Oh yea, I got you something" He blushed and looked away before pulling something from his pocket. It was a nicely wrapped box with a ribbon fastened to it. She graciously accepted it and opened it happily.

"It's nothing much really… I don't know if you'll like it" he said modestly as she ripped away the wrapping. She lifted up the tiny cover revealing two miniature dolls. "They're phone straps. This little guy" He picked up the male doll "Is suppose to be me… It didn't come out too well, but he's yours"

Kira handed it to Lori who equipped it right away "Thank you!"

"And the female one, which pales in comparison to the real thing is suppose to be you" He said causing Lori to giggle. "This one is mine." Kira placed it onto his phone and smiled up at her "I hope you like it… It was my first time trying to make something like –" Kira was cut off but the sudden contact of Lori's lips on his.

She broke free from their kiss and rested her forehead on the bridge of his nose. Kira could smell how sweet her fragrance was. Then she whispered "I love it Kira" They hugged briefly before Lori broke free and asked "Where to?"

"That's a se-cr-et" he taunted. She latched onto his arm and they went to his car.

"I told you not to see him Lori. He's no good for you" Fllay muttered to herself from the chambers of her bedroom.

* * *

"C'mon Kira tell me where we're going" Lori begged inside the car. Kira looked at her briefly before concentrating back on the road. 

"I hope you didn't eat."

"I didn—" her answer was replied by the soft grumblings of her stomach.

"I guess not" Kira said laughing a bit to himself.

Lori folded her arms and replied "Well you told me not to"

"And this is why…" Kira said pulling into a nearby park.

"We're going to eat the park?" Lori asked mockingly.

"No silly" Kira replied getting out of the car and popping the trunk "We're going to eat –at- the park" He grabbed a picnic basket from the trunk and a blanket and waved it at her. She giggled at his antics then came to lend a hand.

They sat beneath a big oak tree with branches that seemed to stretch into the heavens. Kira fanned the blanket before laying it to rest on the grass floor. Lori placed the basket in the center of it and opened it up. A plate with tin foil immediately caught her attention "This can't be…" she lifted it up inspecting it more "It just can't be." She pulled the cover off and gasped "It is!" Kira laughed at her childish behaviour. "How did you know Taiyaki was my favourite!?"

"Er… actually I didn't" Kira laughed nervously. "It's actually… my favourite"

"Really!?" Lori exclaimed.

"Yea…"

"Wow… this is amazing! Did you make this yourself?" Kira nodded and Lori picked one up and ate it with even more delight "Mhmmmmm Delicious!"

"Hey, hey… you're not just saying that are you?"

"Absolutely not! They really do taste great" she said stuffing her face again.

Kira smiled at her and grinned "Thank you Lori"

After they ate their breakfast they remained under the tree. Lori was leaning against Kira's chest and actually managed to fall asleep. Kira combed her hair a few times and protected her from the mischievous wind that wished to undo all that he had done. She woke up an hour later and suddenly remembered that she was out picnicking with Kira. She was about to get up when she realized Kira's arm around her. His sleeping expression sent butterflies flying in her stomach. She closed her eyes and stole a kiss from her sleeping prince then nestled back into the warmth of his chest.

The pair didn't wake up until noon when the sun shone through the cracks in the leaves and awoke them. They woke to the sounds of children being children. Kira got up first and then helped Lori to her feet. "Wow I didn't expect to sleep this long"

"Me neither, but I had a good pillow" Lori said jokingly.

"See that bark over there?" Kira questioned pointing back to the tree "That was mine" Lori burst out laughing and hugged Kira more dearly. They got back in the car and heading off once again.

"Well this throws off my plan"

"Plan? What's next?" Lori asked excitedly.

"Movie…?" He asked looking to his side waiting for an expression. She smiled back at him and nodded.

* * *

Kira had purchased the tickets the night before so they were able to bypass the ridiculous lines and get good seats in the theater. They sat down at the edge of the aisles where the seats were limited to just two. Lori took the inner seat. Just before settling down Kira asked "Want anything?" 

Lori thought for a bit before saying "Let's share a popcorn"

Kira smiled and nodded "Anything to drink?"

"One jumbo cup of coke… for two…?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Kira grinned and then nodded once more "Sure." He went downstairs and grabbed their snacks and returned to Lori just as the movie started. Lori looked away from time to time to admire Kira's face. Even in the dim lighting he was handsome.

Afterwards they enjoyed a stroll around the block talking about the movie and other things that happened to cross their minds. Before long it was already six. Kira looked down at his watch and suddenly a thought flashed his mind _'Lacus' audition is about to start'_ After realizing his betraying thoughts he tried to erase them _'I'm here with Lori, I can't think about that'_

* * *

They headed back to the car after their feet started to get sore and headed over to a nearby café. A little girl screaming ran pass them as soon as they entered shocking them for a bit. The girl jumped at the unsuspecting mother who just smiled at her playful child. They took a seat near the windows. A waitress came soon after to attend to them. 

"What will it be today guys?" The girl asked.

"I'd like a large bowl of spaghetti" Lori asked politely as the girl scribbled it down on her notepad.

"And you Sir?" she said looking at Kira

"Hmmm… I think I'll try a large bowl of fried rice with pork"

"Okay" she finished writing down her notes and then picked up the menus.

Kira took several glances at his watch and began to tap his hand impatiently. About seven minutes later their order came and Kira ate it quickly while Lori took the time to appreciate it. Kira began to stare out through the window _'I wonder how it's going to go for Lacus'_

Lori noticed his disconnect face "Kira…" but Kira couldn't hear her, "Kira?" she called out yet again but to no avail. "I'm naked Kira" she said hoping to gain his attention but it still didn't work. "How's Lacus?"

"Huh?" Kira said finally breaking out of his daydream.

"I thought so…" Lori said frowning.

"Thought what?"

"You're still in love with Lacus"

"No I'm n…" Kira said but couldn't find it in him to deny the truth. "I'm sorry Lori"

"I… kind of knew."

Kira looked up at her "How?"

"The smile you have with her, is different from every other smile." Lori played with her dish slightly "I wished you would smile like that for me… but it turns out that smile belongs to Lacus"

"I-I…"

"So what are you doing here?" Lori asked

"Huh?"

"Tell her how you feel. Have more confidence in yourself. If it were me…" She stopped talking and looked towards the counter. Her sentence ended abruptly and she wouldn't look back at him.

Kira felt as those he had betrayed her. "I'm sorry Lori" Kira said getting up from his seat and running off. "I swear I'll be right back!"

"Yea… me too" Lori sighed and stirred her drink slowly "What am I doing…?"

Kira ran outside and hurried to his car, but then he saw the accident along the road. It made driving impossible _'I can't wait for this to clear up'_ he thought slamming his door shut and making a run for Lacus' studio. The studio was no more than a few blocks from the café. Kira continued to run as fast as his legs would carry him. Soon after he started it began to rain starting as a drizzle then gradually accumulating to a downpour. Even with the rain pelting away at his body Kira continued to trek on determined not to fail.

Lightning flashed the skies and thunder roared just behind it. Kira's clothes slowly began drenched and began to seep through to his skin. Kira trampled over some giant puddles and finally stopped in front of his destination. He bowed his head and gripped his knees gasping for air. He wiped the water away from his face and looked up at the daunting studio. Kira clenched his fist and made a dash up the stairs.

* * *

Lacus was sitting in front of a mirror doing final preparations. _'I hope Kira shows up'_ She combed her hear and placed on a rosy coloured lipstick. Her heart was beating nervously and her fingertips were shaking. She took a deep breath then walked onto the stage. 

The curtains unfolded and revealed Lacus in her beautiful dress attire. She took center stage and looked into the crowd searching for Kira but there was no sign of him. The long unusual pause caused one of the judges to be impatient.

"Is there a problem Ms. Clyne?"

"Eh!? Uh, no! Of course not!" Lacus responded immediately. She sighed and took a deep breath. The judge's piercing gaze caused her to become even more nervous as she began to fumble the paper scattering it across the floor.

The same judge from before sat there shaking his head and tapped his pen impatiently. "Today Ms. Clyne?" he gruffed.

"Yes, Sorry. Just a minute please" she begged. Lacus couldn't believe how nervous she was being, she has sung before numerous people but this is the only time that she felt so nervous. Suddenly the top floor door burst open and Kira raced inside completely drenched.

Lacus smiled at the sight of him, and her heart calmed down. All the nerve wrecking feelings she had before had vanished. She left the pages scattered upon the floor. She composed herself and began to sing the song she had memorized so long ago. She intertwined her fingers and rested them upon her chest. The sound of her voice was incredible, each word, each syllable seemed to immerse the listener in a warm blanket. There are no words to describe the beauty of such a voice. Everyone in the room sat in awe and when she finished their bodies automatically gave her a standing ovation.

"That was amazing Ms. Clyne. We will definitely give you a call"

Lacus couldn't believe it she was smiling from ear to ear and practically skipped off the stairs. She ran towards Kira embracing him in a hug as soon as she could. "I'm so glad you made it!" she let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"Me too" Kira replied "Actually Lacus there's another reason I came…" Kira led her to one of the seats and ushered her down. She followed him blindly still holding his hand tightly. Kira knelt down and encased her hand with his. He looked up into her sapphire eyes and smiled. He could feel the strength in him, it was not wavering as it did so many other times, he was filled with confidence and he was sure her answer would be the one he was searching for.

"Lacus, I've been in love with you so long."

A surprised face surfaced along with a dab of red. She broke their eye contact and looked down at the stage. Her answer seemed to take forever. At this point Kira's insecurities began to come into play. Kira began to focus on her lips and waited for them to bring the good news.

"You're a really great friend but I'm sorry… Kira…" she turned her head away and avoided looking at him. Kira could feel his heart smashed to pieces. He placed it on the line and in the end it was what he feared most in the world "There's someone else I love…"

Kira instinctively thought of Athrun immediately. He was bested yet again. "Oh I see…" Kira's voice became weak and the words barely escaped his lips. "I'm sorry I have to go…" He stood up and began to leave the studio. Lacus sat quietly clenching her hands.

* * *

Kira walked through the pouring rain stumbling from side to side. His mind became blank he could barely concentrate on what was in front of him. The rain had little effect on him as it continued to seep away at his clothes. His emotionless eyes continued to trail the floor. He walked into an alleyway and leaned on the wall looking up into the sky he hoped the rain would continue to fall upon his face to disguise the pain. 

Kira was discouraged to face Lori after all she had done to help him. He slowed his speed and dragged his feet on the floor. He could only prolong the fact never ignore it. Suddenly a loud scream screeched from the café alerting Kira. A sudden wave of fear overcame him as he started to run towards it.

He saw a loud crowd gathered around the café he was at not too long ago. Most likely drawn for the same reasons he was. He eased his way through the crowd to the front and his heart dropped at the sight. There was broken glass everywhere and the dining area was messily scattered.

His heart sank low as he desperately called out for Lori. He continued to shout her name as he made his way inside. Yet there was still no reply. Each step he took he hoped that she would call out to him and tell him how stupid he was for thinking she was in there. Still, Kira called out and still there was no response. His fears seemed to be meeting all his expectations today as he walked around the corner he saw her motionless body lying with debris over her. Kira rushed to her side throwing off the debris revealing a gushing wound from her stomach.

"Ki…ra…?" Lori asked in a weak voice.

"Yes I'm here. Don't worry you'll be fine! Hang in there!" Kira reached inside his pocket and called for an ambulance. He ripped a piece of his shirt and placed it over the wound and applied pressure. She groaned at the newly inflicted pain and shut her eyes tightly. Kira held her blood stained hands tightly. Even though the rain had rendered Kira's fingers icy cold Lori's proved to be even colder.

"How… did it… go? Did it go… well…?" her voice was slowly losing strength.

"Don't talk Lori, save your strength please."

"I want you… to be happy Kira"

"Enough already! Stop talking please... I'm begging you" Kira yelled, his tears began to seep out and fall on her face.

Lori could feel the wet droplets falling onto her face. She opened her eyes slightly and using all her strength she placed her hands on Kira's cheek wiping away his tear. "This won't do… Do you remember the first time we met…?"

"Of course I do!" He declared proudly.

She smiled back at him "It wasn't at university… I loved you… for so long…" her wound continued to bleed and didn't seem to end. "I'm glad I met you… Kira. Today was the best day of my life…" there was a brief pause before her shaky voice spoke again "Hey… let's go out… again… tomorrow…" then her bloody hand slipped from his cheeks leaving a red stain and fell motionless on the floor.

"Lori?" Kira shouted out alarmed. The tears she held back so well were now free. "Lori? This is a joke right? Lori?" His words fell on deaf ears. He pulled her closely to his chest screaming "LORI!"

* * *

**I knew how this chapter was going to play out since very early on so it was very easy to write. It came out very fluid and that's why I am able to release so fast. I'm starting school next week so the chapters will probably take longer to be released.  
**

** R&R pwease. Thanks for reading. **


	9. The face behind the name

**Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to their respective owners. Sorry for the wait, I was super busy with school. It's a bit short but enjoy!**

**This is what you've been waiting for Kurai no Tsuki! The meeting!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The face behind the name**

The room was dark, there was only a single dim light source coming from above the bed. The sun had set long ago and the curtains were draped shut. Kira sat beside the bed gripping tightly onto Lori's hand. They were cold and seemed so lifeless. Kira rested his head on the bed handles and continued to pray for her to return to him. He prayed and prayed and never left her side. Then suddenly a miracle happens and her eyes slowly begin to take notice of her surroundings.

"Oh my God!" Kira exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Lori looks up into Kira's eyes, and gives him a weak smile. She mutters something but Kira can't hear her so he moves closer tears flowing from his eyes. Kira is just an earshot away from her lips when he finally makes out what she says "Why…?" Kira eyes open wide and he is caught off guard as Lori grabs him by the throat. Her strength is uncanny and Kira could feel the life being drained out of him. His eyes begin to slowly close and Lori's sinister laughter fades in the distance.

That is when Kira wakes up. Covered in sweat and breathing heavily, then the devastating truth settles in once more. Lori died and he couldn't save her. Kira has had the same dream continuously for the past few days. No matter how often he sees the same dream he always clings to the hope that it may be true. Insomnia comes as a result and he would be lucky if he was able to get four hours of sleep. Kira spends the rest of the night crying trying to find some beacon of light within all of the tragedy, but he never finds one. The thing that upset him the most was he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most.

* * *

Morning comes as scheduled and the small rays of light penetrate into his room prison. It does not even cause a stir in Kira as he remains seated lifelessly on the bed. Kira look down at his pale hands _'This is entirely my fault'._ A blip on his computer gets his attention and although at first reluctant to get up from his refuge he eventually does. Kira sits down feeling completely drained and looks at the message from Aegis.

AegisX303: Hey you there?

Kira looked at the message reading it over a few times. He places his fingers on the keyboard and wonders if he should respond. The cursor flashes as it waits patiently for Kira to begin.

StrikeX105: Hey…  
AegisX303: Wow I didn't expect you to be up so early.  
StrikeX105: Yea… I couldn't fall back asleep…  
AegisX303: Is everything okay?  
StrikeX105: Yea… I guess  
AegisX303: I know I can't hear your tone but somehow I can feel something, and it's telling me you aren't fine…  
StrikeX105: No… it's really nothing.  
AegisX303: You sure?  
StrikeX105: Yes, I'm sure.  
StrikeX105: Anyways, why did you message me?  
AegisX303: Well…  
AegisX303: I know you keep saying no, but I just have to ask again… do you want to meet up?

Kira looked at the question posed once again and sighed. _'What do I have to lose…?' _he thought. In truth he was a bit curious as well.

StrikeX105: Uh… sure I guess.  
AegisX303: Really?  
AegisX303: That's great!  
AegisX303: How about… this Saturday?

The funeral for Lori was on that day. As it drew closer and closer Kira felt the reality of it all becoming more evident. The mere mention of the date gripped his heart tightly.

StrikeX105: Sorry, I have something important to do… how about Sunday…?  
AegisX303: Sunday is fine with me! So I'll see you then!  
StrikeX105: Where do you want to meet?  
AegisX303: Hmmm… How about a karaoke bar? The one on Fate Dr. At maybe two in the afternoon?  
StrikeX105: Yea, That's fine with me.  
AegisX303: Great! Then it's settled!  
StrikeX105: Alright… Look I have to go I'll see you later.  
AegisX303: Okay, see ya!

Kira dove back under his blankets and tried to get some more sleep. Some how his mind was more eased by the recent conversation and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later Cagalli came down to see Lacus preparing breakfast. She let out a low toned yawn and stretched her arms out. "Wow you're up early" Cagalli commented scratching her ruffled hair.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yea..." Cagalli replied yawning once again.

Cagalli walked up behind Lacus and looked at what she was preparing. "Okay spill it. What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Lacus said turning around "What do you mean?"

"What's wrong? Your food is more burnt than usual. Let's hear it"

Lacus looked to her sides making sure they were alone then grabbed Cagalli by the arm tugging her closer. Then Lacus whispered into her ear "Kira actually asked me out a while ago!"

A smile lit Cagalli's face "And!?" she asked excitedly

"I-I turned him down" Lacus replied looking elsewhere.

"What!? Why!?" Cagalli yelled aloud.

"Cagalli! Be quiet!"

"Oh!" Cagalli gasped covered her mouth then reduced her volume "So why did you say no? I thought you two will be great together"

"I almost did say yes. Kira is a great guy, but he reminds me so much of him" Lacus replied "I don't know anymore… I just don't know."

"Oh I get it now…" Cagalli remarked wrapping her hand around her best friend's shoulder "It's okay, anyone who doesn't like you I'll knock their heads off, so just go ahead and ask him out! I'm sure it'll be okay!"

"You know what?" Lacus asked rhetorically "You're right! I'm going to do just that!"

"Err… By the way Lacus"

"Huh?" Lacus asked confused until she saw Cagalli pointing to her breakfast "Oh no!" She gasped quickly trying to salvage the food. "This looks so much easier when Kira is doing it" she said sighing disposing the food into the wastebasket.

* * *

Saturday came faster than it was welcomed and Kira could not sleep a wink the night before. He poured a cup of coffee to help keep him fueled for the day, but he knew he didn't need it. Kira sat on the couch and turned on the television to look at some news. He was following the story trying to gain as much information and perhaps do his own personal investigation. However the news did not value the story as much as he did and just a day or two after it happen it had vanished as though it never occurred.

Kira went back to his room shortly after the news finished and sat on his bed watching the time slowly changing to his worst appointment. Just an hour before the funeral he got off and picked out his black tuxedo from his closet. He held it up to eye's length and stared it down. He suddenly felt a surge of rage building up in his chest and it was mostly directed at himself. He threw the clothes viciously onto the bed and stood looming over it trying to deny everything that happened. He took a few deep breaths and then proceeded to get dressed.

Kira got into his car and just sat there gripping his steering wheel tightly _'Why did things turn out like this'_ he thought_ 'If only… If only… I'_ Kira fabricated scenarios of what he could have done, but it could still not change the truth of what really happened.

* * *

The sun shone so brightly Kira had to shield his eyes. He slowly walked up the small hills that lead to his sleeping friend. There gathered before him were friends and family who all took quick notice of him. He could feel their gaze piercing his body but he still walked forward.

He stopped shortly before the grave. The brown casket was sitting quietly as the priest gave a blessing and prayer to his fallen friend. Kira felt his heart wrenching with each passing word but for some reason he could not cry. The feelings and emotions were so strong in him and yet this simple task he just couldn't do. _'It seems I am to betray you once again… Lori'_

Shortly after the priest finished they began lowering the casket into the grave. Kira watched as it slowly inched its way down into the darkness. The workers began to fill it with dirt. The guests began to leave one by one but Kira stood silently as the workers continued on with their task.

The workers eventually finished their duties but Kira remained. One of them walked over to him and questioned "Are you okay?" Kira looked him in the eyes and couldn't dignify it with words. A nod was all he could muster. "Don't blame yourself kid." He said tapping him consolingly on Kira's shoulder before walking off.

'_Don't blame myself? That's exactly what I should be doing! After all...'_ Kira sighed deeply then walked over to the freshly covered grave. He slid his hand across the top of the tombstone. "I-… I…" he sighed once again. "This was so much easier when you did all the talking" He knelt down onto one knee and traced his fingers over the etched letters. "Lori… I'm sorry…"

A tiny droplet made contact at the edge of his cheek sliding down to the base of his chin. Soon afterwards more droplets began to make their way down but Kira remained there. "It was raining like this on that day too, wasn't it?" he said not expecting a response. His hair began to get soaked giving his spiky bed-like hairstyle a more subtle appearance. "I'm sorry Lori, I'm so sorry" he whispered in agony. The tears that weren't present before came so swiftly flooding his eyes. The rain began to come down heavier masking his tears.

Suddenly the rain stopped beating on him and Kira looked up to see the reason. Lacus stood above him with a big umbrella covering them both. She stretched out her arm to him and Kira accepted it using his free hand to wipe away the tears before Lacus could see them. Lacus helped Kira to his feet then said "Don't be so hard on yourself Kira… no one could have predicted something like this would happen"

"Do you think that-" Kira began but was cut off by a familiar voice in the distance.

"I'll never forgive you Kira!"

The pair turned around to see a very upset Fllay standing at the base of a large oak tree. One of her hands were clenching tightly to the bark of the trunk and a tear slid down the side of her face. The other hand she used to point aggressively at Kira. "I can't believe you Kira"

Kira quickly walked out from the shield that blocked the palettes of raindrops without a second thought and walked up to Fllay. Lacus called out to Kira but he couldn't hear her. "Fllay… I'm… I'm sorry" he said looking to the ground. He slowly walked up to her repeating himself but Fllay's expression remained unchanged. He stood just before her and once again he tried to say his piece "I'm –" but was met with a swift slap across the cheek. However it did not phase him one bit as he started again "I'm –" but once again he was answered with a slap.

Lacus watched from a distance as it continued on like this for a while. Eventually Fllay stopped her assault and fell down to her knees sobbing, Kira tried to help her back up but she slapped his hand away. "I hate you!" she bawled out loud.

Kira smiled at her "At least now we have something in common." Kira bowed his head and walked past her "I'm sorry…"

Kira continued to walk a few steps before Fllay regained her composure standing up and wiping away her tears. "You killed my sister. Kira Yamato you murderer!" she screamed. Her words made Kira freeze dead in his steps. It's true he had been blaming himself all this time, but for someone else to say it seemed to have confirmed it. He gripped his chest tightly as the crushing sensation stung his heart. "I know…" he whispered stumbling away as he tried to remain standing.

"Kira!?" Lacus shouted out to him but he wouldn't even turn to face her. She felt like chasing after him but something was holding her back. His image continued to fade into the distance as she continued to watch his back until he finally disappeared.

Lacus waited all night for him to return, but she eventually succumbed to sleep and ended up not seeing him. Kira returned after a night of driving around aimlessly to see an exhausted Lacus sleeping on the couch. He smiled at her innocence and grabbed the blanket nearby draping her with it. He crawled into bed and tried to sleep for the next day, but whenever he was alone his mind would not ease itself.

* * *

The next day Kira didn't wake up until one thirty. If he didn't set his alarm he probably would have slept even longer. He got out of bed and tosses clothes on that were scattered across the floor. He was about to head out when Lacus called out to him from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Kira?"

Kira looked in the direction of the voice "Huh? What is it Lacus?"

"Are you going out? Do you think you can maybe give me a ride?" Lacus asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in a rush. Can you ask Athrun for a ride?"

"No…" she said sighing. "He left for somewhere too. I have no idea where he went"

"I'm really sorry Lacus."

"No, it's okay. Thanks anyways"

* * *

Kira pulled up into the parking lot of the chosen meeting place just a few minutes before two. He rushed inside trying best to not be late and asked the receptionist for the room registered under the name Aegis. To his surprise there was none. _'I must have gotten here before he did…' _he figured. Kira decided that instead he would put it under the name Strike instead and the receptionist wrote it down and handed him a key for room 105.

Kira walked through the empty halls until he finally reached his room. He slid the key inside and opened it. His nervousness was returning, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was scared to meet face to face with Aegis or if he was simply curious.

Kira took a seat that faced the door and waited patiently for his friend to arrive. Suddenly Kira's phone rumbled in his coat pocket. He sluggishly pulled it out and looked at it. At first he planned to let it ring. "How did you get this number" Kira asked. "I see" Kira's voice was low and slowly turned grim "I understand" He flipped the phone shut and placed it back.

Minutes later the door slowly creaked open revealing a familiar figure beneath the door. "…Aegis?" Kira said in only mumbles. The figure was as shocked as he was and could only reply with a nod. "It was you all along?" Kira asked.

"I never thought that you was Strike, Kira"

"Are you really Aegis…Lacus?" Kira questioned again in disbelief.

She nodded a bit nervously. "Yes."

"I thought you was a guy…" Kira said still in shock.

"I never said I was a 'he'" Lacus replied. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind "… Am I the girl you described as the most beautiful?" she said as a red hue quickly filled her face.

Kira merely nodded and shared the similar colour on his face.

"Wow" she exclaimed as the small smile on her face grew wider with each passing second "I can't believe I was jealous of myself"

Kira looked at her bewildered "What? What do you mean?"

She exhaled and looked elsewhere with her nervous fingers intertwined. "Well…" Lacus' heart was throbbing so hard. "The truth is the person I told you I loved before was actually Strike – you" She glanced her eyes back at Kira trying to ascertain his reaction, but there was barely any.

Kira got up from his seat and walked to Lacus, she didn't know what to expect but she would never have guessed that he'd walk past her. Her heart felt crushed but her body refused to admit it. She grabbed his arm and turned him looking deeply into his eyes "You don't like me anymore?" A small tear formed in the corner of her eyes from the question she raised.

Kira looked back at her. "Enough of this Lacus" His words were like knives to her causing her grip to weaken. "I never would have guessed you would do something like this"

"Something like this?" Lacus asked. Her voice slightly rose. "I really am Aegis!"

"I'm sorry I don't have time for this" Kira said walking away.

"Kira!" She shouted just before he was able to escape. He turned around slowly and looked at her with weary eyes. "I want to hear from your lips that you don't love me anymore" she pleaded

Kira stood silently for a minute. He couldn't stand to look at her, if he did his decision would falter. "I'm sorry Lacus…" his voice was cracked and he struggled to finish his sentence "I…" Kira took a deep breath then stared deep into her sapphire eyes. "I-I got to go…" In the end he couldn't say it, he couldn't betray his own heart.

"Kira!" Lacus yelled out once again, but Kira ignored her best he could and continued onward.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammatic errors, I'm sure they're there somewhere. Surprisingly I wrote chapter 10 before chapter 9... which is weird. I dunno does anyone else write like me? I write end, beginning then middle. Sometimes end middle beginning which is like writing in reverse. Chapter 10 just need proofreading so I'll do that tomorrow if I'm not feeling lazy. **

**R&R is and will always be appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


	10. The right thing

**Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to their respective owners.**

**Here's chapter 10 as promised. Now tuck away your swords I surrender!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The right thing**

I watched his figure run outside. I could see the smile across his face. I wish he would smile like that for me. I wish I didn't have to constantly stare at him from behind. I continue to look at him as rain starts to pour down and even that doesn't stop him. There's no hesitation he just keeps running to her. Soon he is out of my view and I'm left contemplating my own thoughts.

The stewardess walks over moments later and asks me "Refill?" I barely hear her, my mind can only think of him, it's suffocating. She places her hand on my shoulder and I jump at the touch. "Are you okay?" she asks.

I'm not, but I lie anyways "Yea, I'm fine, thanks"

"Would you like a refill?" she asks me once again. I give her a nod and she slowly pours more coffee into my cup then I return to my previous activity and stare lifelessly out the window.

The busy diner seems abnormally quiet even though it isn't and aside from the transparent window I'm constantly scanning the clock._ 'This is borderline stalking'_ I think to myself as I let out an exasperated sigh. I turn to my coffee and take a quick sip before a little girl pounces onto my leg. I almost drop my drink but luckily only a little spill. It is the same girl that I almost bumped into on my way in. I give her a smile and ask her "What's your name?"

She returns my smile and with great pride she proclaims "Emily" and without haste she adds "Where'd you boyfriend go?"

I'm caught off guard by Emily's question and it takes me a while to answer "He's… not my boyfriend"

Unexpectedly Emily frowns "But you two look so well together"

I smile at her and give her a quick rub on her golden hair "Thank you" Her mother calls for her and she skips to her. Suddenly Emily's words have swayed my thoughts and I find my heart betraying me. My heart was actually yearning for him to get turned down. I can barely believe myself _'Was it not I who told him to go?'_ I sigh once more and just play with my drink again as time continues to give me a slow torture.

* * *

A few minutes later a weary man enters the café, he struts to the counter in a drunken state. He's wearing a ski mask and ragged jeans, our eyes meet for just a moment and I already feel a chill so deep that I have to gaze elsewhere. He sits at one of the stools near the counter. A waitress arrives soon and asks for his order but he shrugs her off and rests his head down.

Emily is still running around happily against her mother's wishes. She seemed to be approaching me again bringing a slight smile across my face. As she was passing this man he suddenly arose from his drowsy-like state and grabbed her and revealed a pistol in his pocket. Emily's mother shrieks in horror as well as the other customers as did I.

The man demands everyone to bring their money and any other valuables on the counter. One by one each of us complies as we slowly ease our way to the front. I lead the pack and I slowly reached for my wallet in my back pocket. I calmly placed it on the countertop and then looked him square in the eyes. At this distance they seem unmistakably familiar, and his eyes reflected my assumptions as it opened wide.

I could sense his sudden lack of awareness and took the oppourtunity to attack him. I lunged forward causing his grip on Emily to break free as she landed on the floor. She quickly got up and ran to her tearful mother. The pair was reunited and rushed out to safety as did the other guests. All that remained was him and I.

I punched and punched, my fists could feel every impact and it echoed through my very bones. Blood spew fourth from his mouth and it seemed as though I was winning, but suddenly he tossed me from his chest and across the floor. I slid to a stop then looked up at him as he picked up his lost pistol off the floor and directed it at me.

He cocked the gun and then unexpected spoke "Stop, I don't want to do this"

'_Like hell he doesn't' _I thought wiping away a trickle of blood that escaped my mouth. He turned his head to outside and I took this simple mistake to continue my attack. I grabbed a hold of the gun and we stood there wrestling for it. A few shots erupted shattering a few windows and dimming the lights. I could tell his attention was focused on possession of the gun so I graced him with a swift kick in the midsection. He relinquished the gun to me and fell back.

I turned the gun to him. He groaned a bit rubbing his stomach. He slowly began to get back onto his feet "Don't move!" I yelled but he didn't listen. "Don't move!" I yelled louder this time but he still didn't pay any heed. I cautioned him a third time removing the safety and this time he listened.

'_I won… I won! Kira I did…'_ My joy quickly turned to pain as I looked down and noticed a small knife he had thrust into me _'it?'_. His speed was incredible, I had barely noticed his lunge and by the time I did it was already too late. He pulled it out and slapped me across the face. I dropped the gun and retraced a few steps all the way to the back of the diner and leaned on the tabletop for support.

He walked up to me ever so calmly. I wanted to run every pore in my body yelled to run but I just couldn't move anymore. He stood in front of me "I didn't want to do this" he restated again. Using what little I had left I reached for his mask. I latched onto it, he didn't even make an effort to stop me. I let gravity do the work as my hand fell back to my side revealing who he was. Although the hair was ruffled it was him. I coughed a few times before managing to say "Why…?"

He answered my question by pointing the gun in my direction and I knew this was it. I kind of hoped Kira would save the day, but that only happens in fairy tales. I closed my eyes then he fired a single shot to my stomach. The force propelled me further into the table knocking it over and onto me.

He picked up his mask from the floor and placed it back on and ran to the back. I could feel the life slowly being drained away from me. Then suddenly my mind began to drift back to the time when I first laid eyes on Kira.

* * *

It was about four years ago but it seems much shorter than that. It was the start of my second semester of the first year in high school. I walked into school timidly walking around aimlessly. Eventually I stumbled into my class just as the bell signaled the start of the day. I sighed in relief and quickly took any seat available.

Shortly after a middle aged man walks through the door, he has a pair of small glasses sliding just a bit on his nose. In his hands is a rather thick notebook which he slams on his podium to gain all of our attention, and it worked too. I jumped exciting his delight. He begins his lesson and I stare out the window at the seemingly endless scenery.

Lunch rolls around soon after and I'm sitting in the soothing shade of an oak tree. I pull out my bento from my school bag. I lift the cover and a smile instantly crossed my face at the exquisite design. My mother had really outdone herself this time. Even though she's been sick recently she still manages to take care of Fllay and I so well.

I take a quick bite and my taste buds are dancing at the beautiful tastes flooding them. Unfortunately a scream from around the corner catches my attention and I place my lunch down for just a second to go investigate.

I peek my head around the corner surveying the situation first. I notice my sister's boyfriend first. I honestly can't think of what she sees in him, although people say she's as cruel as he is I just can't believe it. The victim is sprawled on the floor is struggling to get up as Sai laughs evilly.

I know I should have intervened then. If I had done it things would not have turned out the way they did. Instead I stood cautiously and safe in the corner merely watching this atrocity of teenage brutality being carried out. I turned my back on him. I started walking away from the trouble. I remember every second of it, even the scent of the air. I had almost blocked the whole scene from my mind when a smaller boy ran pass me and hurdled himself straight into the path that would lead him down an unforgiving road.

I could not hide my shock and disbelief as my eyes followed him. He stood firm between them. He stretched his hands to either side and I can still remember his gaze, it was unforgettable. "Huuuuh?" Sai asked looking confused at the boy who stood a foot shorter than the one on the floor. He enjoyed a brief laugh and then promptly stopped "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Stop picking on him!" the boy yelled out

"Hey!… Did you hear me? I asked who the hell you think you are!" Sai yelled in rage sending a kick to the boy.

The boy fell to his knees and hugged his stomach from the pain. Sai grabbed a full handful of his hair and took a careful look at him. "Hmm… If I remember right…" he started then took time to think for a little bit "Your name is Kira… Kira Yamato. Right?"

Kira groaned and tried to struggle free from Sai's grip. "That's right."

"Well then since you're so passionate about me bullying the young boy over there then I guess I'll just have to stop."

"Really!?" Kira exclaimed happily

"Yea…" Sai said releasing Kira from his grasp. He walked back to his friends then looked over his shoulder "Tomorrow I'll be starting on you."

* * *

Days turned to weeks and Sai was true to his word, for once. Everyone in the school felt a relief, because they knew that Sai only had one target now. No one cared that Kira was being picked on. I was enraged but in truth I was no better than them. I didn't do anything to change it.

I was walking down the halls and suddenly the boy that Kira saved runs towards me, just before he passes me I grab his arm and bring him to a halt. "Hey how come you aren't helping Kira?"

"Kira?"

I can barely stand his response. "Yea Kira, the guy who saved you from Sai a couple weeks ago"

"What are you talking about!?" He yelled angrily shrugging my arm off. "I don't know Kira Yamato"

"I didn't say his last name was Yamato" I replied "Look he helped you out then and now you act as though you don't even know him. Why?" I questioned.

"Look, Sai picked on me all the time in the first semester. I'm just glad that I'm not in his position, and I don't want Sai to know that I know him. I don't want anything to do with Kira"

"But he helped you!" I screamed angrily.

"I didn't ask for his help" He replied turning away from me and running again. His last words had completely stopped me, I couldn't find a reply. Why did Kira help him, what did he possibly hope to gain. I sigh and hang myself on the ledge of an open window enjoying the carefree breeze caressing my skin.

My peaceful calm was broken by loud bickering below me. I look down and see the usual scene: Kira was once again in Sai's crosshairs.

"Kira where's the money I asked for?" Sai asked calmly

"There's no way I can get that kind of money in a day!"

"I don't care how you get it, just get it!" Sai said approaching Kira who began to back his way up into the corner. "Steal from your parents if you have to, just get me that money" Sai raised his fist and sent it flying straight at Kira.

"Sai!" I shouted before he could commit the act.

He looked up at me and screamed back "What?"

I didn't exactly have a response; it just happened so fast. I said the first thing that came to my mind "Fllay wants to see you in the cafeteria!"

"Tch" Sai stopped his assault and turned away "Just remember the money for tomorrow Kira"

* * *

I raced down the stairs as fast I could, skipping several steps before each level. I run outside to where I last saw him. I was disappointed when he wasn't there. I let out a low sigh, and took a seat on a nearby bench. I bury my face into my hands and just waited for lunch break to be over when I feel a light poke on my shoulder. I bring my face away from my palms and look up at the figure who was none other than Kira.

I can't describe the nervousness but my voice would not leave and I struggled to say a simple hello.

"Hey" Kira said "Um, can I take a seat"

I still can't find the strength to speak so I just nodded. He smiled at me and made good on my answer. There was an overwhelming feeling of silence but every so often I would steal a glance of his face. Kira was laying back on the seat staring into the clear blue sky.

I finally got enough strength and muttered something that resembled a 'Hey' although it might have sounded more like 'um… umm…'

He looked over to me and smiled "Hey thanks for before, you really helped me out" he got up and began to walk away before I could reply.

So I shouted out to him instead "Why did you help that guy?"

He looked over his shoulders at me and smiled as though he wasn't even being bullied. "Because it was the right thing to do."

"But… he doesn't even help you… no one does"

"You did" he replied instantly showing me his radiant smile once again sending my heart fluttering. I knew then that I wanted the same strength as he did, and I decided to help in any way I can.

* * *

I stormed through the doors of my home searching for Fllay. I finally caught up to her in her room. She laid there with the telephone glued to her right ear. She seemed so carefree laughing and smiling so effortlessly while her boyfriend had been sending terror into Kira for so long.

I'm not quite sure what got into me. I walked right up to her and when she looked up and noticed it was just me resumed her activities I grabbed the phone from her ear and turned it off.

"Lori!" Fllay yelled in protest "What do you think you're doing"

"Fllay I don't think you know what your boyfriend has been doing all this time"

"What are you talking about, is he cheating on me!?"

I became so frustrated with her that that was her first assumption. "No…"

"Then what? Spill it already you idiot"

"He's been picking on Kira for weeks now!"

"Kira?" She rolled her eyes and thought for a bit "Oh that dweeb. Who cares?" she picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Wait… You knew?"

She snickered and replied "Of course I knew"

"Why didn't you make him stop then!?"

"Why would I? Don't you think it's funny?"

I clenched my fists and was about to do something I had never done before when my father walks into the room.

"Lori I need to talk with you." He said

I remember the long silent walk through those long halls, echoing each footstep I took. After we walked a fair distance he turned and looked at to me "It's actually your mother… she…"

"What is it dad? What about mom?" I asked but my heart somehow knew the answer already.

"She passed away this afternoon…" he said breaking down.

The reality of it all took so long to settle in before I began to cry too. I hugged my father as tightly as I could everything else seemed so distant so meaningless at this very second. "Did you tell Fllay yet?"

He wiped his eyes and shook his head "Not yet… I wanted to also tell you that I want you to go to a private school starting tomorrow"

"Why?" I couldn't understand why he was bringing it up, at a time like this.

He began to cry again and looked at me right into my eyes "I never said this before but you're my favourite. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you too. Please Lori just do this just, do this for me. If I lost you… If I lost you…"

How could I say no, I smiled at him and nodded. He embraced me and I could feel the strength in him returning. It was disappointing but I never got the chance to say goodbye to my first crush.

* * *

I never thought I would get a chance to see him again. Walking through the doors clumsily, my emotions remained the same since so long ago, nothing changed. As he took the seat beside me I knew it was a sign, and I cast away my doubts and dove right into the flames.

I felt the first blow of being so naive when he couldn't remember me when I had his image clearly etched in my mind. But even so, that didn't phase me and I followed his strength and pressed forward.

* * *

I arise from my dream and back into the pains of reality. The person of my dreams hovers over me. I feel the tears falling from his eyes, although I can barely see it, because of my blurred vision. We have a brief conversation then when I continued to speak his ears fall deaf to my words. My words can no longer escape my lips. Oh how I wish I could go back to that time. If only I could have told him how much I loved him then. Now I can't say anything, and my time has run out.

'_Tell me Kira, did I do the right thing?'_

* * *

**This chapter was necessary to give the reader an understanding of what actually happened. It was a bit short but since I released 2 chapters back to back you guys will spare me right? I hope it was enjoyable.**

** R&R pwease. Thanks for reading.  
**


	11. Freedom

**Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to their respective owners**.

**Sorry it took me so long guys. Been very very busy. If I wasn't concentrating on school I was making my AMV, if I wasn't making my AMV I was editting for a manga group. If I wasn't doing those my friends made me play WoW. If I wasn't do that I was working. Yes... work came last. **

**The good news is that I had a nightmare that there was some sort of protest because I took so long to release a new chapter and you guys got me and put me in a bonfire... that's some freaky stuff. So when I woke up this morning I quickly finished what I had. After all I don't want it to come true. I finished this in school instead of learning so I hope you guys like it. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 11 - Freedom**

Lacus started to walk but her feet felt so heavy the dragged across the ground, she hung her head down low and gazed at the repeating concrete sidewalk. There was a pain in her that seemed as though it would never fade away. She ran her slender fingers through her pink locks and stopped walking and took the oppourtunity to look into the sky. She felt so lost. She could see; feel everyone walking past her but it was as though time had stopped for her.

She stumbled into a nearby coffee shop and ordered a drink in hopes it would awaken her from this terrible nightmare. She sat down and looked out into the streets, but she felt a pair of eyes gazing at her, she looked around and suddenly a head ducked behind the back of the booth. She suddenly grew confused and walked up to the figure sneaking about. She knew who it was but didn't understand the need for hiding.

Walking up to the booth she jumped out suddenly and yelled out "Cagalli!"

Cagalli jumped up from her seat and immediately replied "It's not what you think!" Lacus wasn't able to decipher her cryptic response until she noticed Athrun sitting beside her.

"It's not?" she replied coyly "And what is it that I'm thinking?"

Cagalli pushed Athrun to the side and looked up at her friend "I don't know. What are you thinking?"

"I thought you knew?"

"I just want you to say it so I can… confirm it"

Lacus rolled her eyes and took a seat opposite of her friends. She intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on them staring at them intensely. "I think you two are…"

"Yup like I said it's not what you think!" Cagalli interrupted.

"You aren't two friends enjoying a quiet day with some coffee?" Lacus replied.

"Err… well… um…" Cagalli said searching for the right words when Athrun took the chance to speak.

"It's okay Cagalli." Athrun said looking at Lacus with his emerald eyes. "Lacus already knows, I asked her if she would mind."

Lacus pouted and grabbed Athrun's cheeks with both her hands "You could've waited a little longer!" Athrun groaned and quickly pulled away from Lacus' fingertips. Lacus allowed his escape and just smiled happily at the new couple.

"I'm really glad for you guys, and I just wanted to say it's about time!" she said laughing. However, her two close friends could tell that something was wrong, her laugh was missing a certain flare.

Cagalli and Athrun looked at one another, and with a swift elbow to Athrun's sides he asked in a weakened voice "What's wrong Lacus?"  
"Wrong?" Lacus asked evading the question.

"C'mon don't say that. We've known each other for so long. You don't think you could possibly get away like that do you?"

"Well…" Lacus played with her fingers and were anxiously looking elsewhere. The two friends looked upon her with concern and listened carefully. "Cagalli you know that online guy I told you about?"

Cagalli merely nodded to avoid interruptions.

"Well you'll never guess who it was…"

A confused look quickly appeared on her friends' faces. "Who?" They asked simultaneously.

"It was Kira!" Lacus exclaimed burying her head into her arms. Both of them could not believe her words and their jaws hung open as they tried to make sense out of all they had heard.

"Wait… Kira? As in Kira Yamato. The Kira Yamato living with us? The same Kira who lives in the room next to you!?" Cagalli remarked in disbelief.

"Yes! Can you believe it!?"

The something flashed in Cagalli's mind. "Wait a minute, I don't understand, isn't this good…?" Cagalli asked "We already know he likes you and you like that strike something something which turned out to actually be him." Cagalli said waving her hands about. "So you like him and he likes you. Why are you so sad?"

"I- He-" Lacus couldn't find any words to describe the event. Athrun grabbed a napkin and handed it to Lacus. She used it to wipe away the tiny tears that were building up on the edge of her eyes. She calmed down slightly and was finally able to convey her thoughts "He… turned me down".

Her final words left her friends speechless. There was a moment's silence until Athrun broke it "Do you love him Lacus?"

"Huh?" She rose up from her drowsy-like state. Her cheeks became a rosy red. She looked around nervously each second added to the increasing pressure of the question. It was a simple word, a word that she could scream aloud and yet when posed with this question even though it was so easy and true, the answer could not escape her lips. As her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red she nodded in approval.

A smile appeared on his face and then said "Then just follow your heart"

His words brightened her face and a faded smile reappeared. "You know what? You're absolute right Athrun" she declared, her smile grew wider with each passing second. She grabbed her purse and rushed out with an invigorated determination.

Cagalli turned to Athrun as Lacus' image faded off in the distance. "How are you so sure that everything will work out?"

He smiled at Cagalli and placed a hand on her cheek causing her to blush slightly. "I just do"

"Sometimes you really do know what to say." She said entwining her hand with his free one and they shared a second of bliss together.

* * *

Lacus was rushing home with only one thing on her mind – Kira. She got off the bus and ran to the house. She rushed inside and yelled aloud "Kira!?" There was no reply so she quickly repeated "KIRA!?" screaming even louder. Still there was no reply so she took it upon herself to find him. She started to head downstairs to his room when Luna stood in front of her.

"What's with all the screaming Lacus?" She asked confused.

"Have you seen Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Er… well… I did just a while ago but you just missed him"

"Do you know where he went?" She asked eagerly waiting for a reply.

"Uh…" Luna said turning her head trying to recall. "He said something about…"

"He went home." Shinn said coming from around the corner.

"What? When?" Lacus exclaimed and then realized that in her haste she did not even notice that Kira's car was missing from the front driveway.

"Forget about him!" Shinn yelled. "Who needs a loser like that when I'm right here?"

"He's not a loser." Lacus said storming off. However Shinn grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him.

"What do you see in a guy like that?"

"Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Hey what are you doing Shinn?" Luna asked trying to free Lacus from his grasp.

"Tsk… whatever. Who needs you." Shinn said turning around and retreating back to his room.

"Thanks Luna" Lacus said running up the stairs.

"Wait Lacus… why do you want to see Kira so badly?"

Lacus turned around with the widest grin on her face and said without pause "To tell him how much I love him" She raced outside to grab the next bus.

"Seems like you're out of luck"

"Hmph… shut up" Shinn said leaning on wall.

It wasn't long until Lacus realized that she had no idea where Kira's house was. Then an idea crossed her mind and she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number for the landlord and desperately pleaded for Kira's address. He was unwilling at first but Lacus refused to give up and kept begging for the information until finally he gave it to her.

* * *

After an hour on the bus Lacus finally made it to where her Landlord told her. She walked slowly checking each house number with the number she scribbled down on the piece of paper she was carrying until finally she found the one that matched.

Lacus approached the doorsteps cautiously of a very ominous house. She took a few deep breaths before finally ringing the doorbell. Twiddling her fingers nervously she patiently waited for it to open. After a few minutes there was still no reply. Lacus gathered up the courage to ring it once again. This time she was graced with the presence of an older woman. Lacus was caught off guard by the subtle beauty of the woman but regained her composure quickly.

"Um… Is Kira here?"

"Kira?" the woman repeated thinking for a bit. "I'm not sure he did come back earlier today" she ushered Lacus inside and closed the door behind her.

"Oh. Um… my name is Lacus. Lacus Clyne" She said extending her hand.

The woman smiled and shook Lacus' hand. "I know. My son tells me a lot about you." She let go of Lacus' hand then turned around "Please follow me." The woman led the way walking gracefully with each step until they reached a closed door. A few gentle knocks on the door and there was still no reply. A bit unwilling at first she entered the room. It was dark and a quick draft flushed out from the room. Unfortunately there was no sign of Kira.

Lacus looked to the ground in disappointment. "I guess he's not here…" she said walking away.

"Wait" Kira's mother called out to Lacus causing her to stand frozen on the stairs. "If you really want to find him, I might know where he is." Lacus' ears perked attentively. She walked back down and gave her full attention.

Kira's mother wrote down the directions and handed it Lacus. She graciously accepted then held it tightly to her chest. "He…"

"Hmmm?"

"He must really hate me right now doesn't he?"

Kira's mother chuckled and rested her hands upon Lacus' shoulder. "I don't know the answer to your question, but I don't think Kira could ever hate you from what he's told me from the letters he sent."

Even though her words were comforting, it still didn't calm the restless feeling Lacus was struggling with.

* * *

Another hour passed as she trekked across to the outskirts of the town. Familiar buildings and structures were replaced with the tranquil chirping of birds and green trees fenced the roadsides. When she came upon a familiar vehicle her heart jumped for joy as she rushed up the tiny hill to finally confront the person she had yearned so desperately to see.

He lay within the shadow of a large tree allowing the caressing winds to soothe him. His eyes were fastened shut with his hands behind his head. The run up the hill had left Lacus breathless and she took a few seconds to recuperate.

"Kira!" she called out to him.

The familiar voice made Kira jump to his feet and he turned around to see if his ears had lied to him. "L-Lacus?" was all he managed to say.

She raced towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. Words could not describe the different feelings surfacing within him. Half was ecstatic but the other half was filled with pain and betrayal.

"What are you doing here Lacus?"

"I came to find you, I couldn't end things like that… not without knowing… if…"

"Lacus I don't think you should be here" Kira stated breaking her train of thought.

"But Kira!"

"I'm sorry… but can you just leave me alone?"

"I can't do that… not without first telling you…" It was the moment she had prepared so long for. All that time on the buses she played with the thought but it was considerably easier then, now the words were so difficult to utter. "I-I…" she took a deep breath and then practically shouted it "love you!"

Her words left Kra stunned, his jaw hung open. Maybe it was the fact that she shouted it so loudly or perhaps it was the fact that it was the words he longed to hear escaping her lips. Whatever it was it left him completely dazed and mesmerized. Until reality came crashing upon his dreams once again.

"I told you Lacus… Enough already."

Lacus heart began to feel the same pain it did when she was at the karaoke – torn in two. It was a pain too hard to bare on the same day. She expected a favourable answer but was met with more suffering and grief. It was simply too much. In a whimpering tone she asked "Why?"

Kira could see the pain his words had inflicted on her but the reason still eluded him. Even though he felt as though he had done no wrong there was a nagging feeling within him that this was a moment in a thousand and instead of walking away as he did before, he should try to conclude it. "I know you're in love with Athrun Lacus, I know this is some sort of trick Fllay has convinced you to do to me because… because of what I did."

His reasons sent her head into a jumble, none of it made any sense. "Trick from Fllay?" she asked trying to grasp the meaning.

"Oh come on Lacus! I know she's making you do this!"

"No! You're wrong Kira! You're wrong!"

"Wrong? About Fllay or Athrun!?" he yelled aloud getting a bit frustrated

"Both!"

Kira couldn't continue his interrogation, he began to slowly retrace a few steps "Both?" he asked confused.

"Yes! I don't know why you'd think Fllay has anything to do with this but she has nothing to do with this!" she yelled "And Athrun is just a friend, we're only friends, we've only been friends since we broke up!"

"But…"

"The way I feel about you is something I've never felt when I was with Athrun. Please Kira" She pleaded holding onto his hands and looking at his magenta eyes.

Kira wanted to believe her, he truly did but there was still doubt in the back of his mind. However, after giving it some though, he came to the conclusion that Fllay could never get Lacus to do something like what happened before. In all honesty it was probably from his past experience that his mind jumped to such a conclusion.

"But I heard you Lacus… I heard you say you still loved Athrun."

"I never said that!"

She had obviously forgotten something that had pierced his heart the night so long ago. "I heard you and Cagalli talking one night… She asked you if you still loved him and you said yes." He said trying to refresh her memory.

Lacus thought for a bit trying to recall that night and then suddenly she remember. "Oooooh that night. You have it all wrong Kira, I was going to say I love him only as a friend but then you interrupted us, remember?"

"Well…" there was no denying it, he did technically intrude on them. "But what about that time at the pool when you kept talking about how great Athrun is"

This question proved to be harder but she planned to tell him the truth anyways "You're right Kira, on that day I admit it I didn't give you enough credit for what you did and for that I'm truly sorry. Looking back on it I can understand how I gave you that impression but it meant nothing about my feelings for him"

Kira's doubts were slowly being cast away, but there were still bits of him that simply couldn't believe it "But then what about that time-"

His words were cut short when Lacus threw herself upon him and locked lips sealing his speech. He was caught off guard but the protest in his mind was quickly eased with each second her lips remained in contact with his.

She broke the kiss and a blush quickly surfaced engulfing her cheeks. Her actions were so unexpected she had not even prepared herself. Curling a piece of loose hairs around her ear she turned to the side trying to avoid eye contact and in a low whisper she asked "Do you believe me now?"

Her question was not met with an answer for quite some time. Kira was still trying to get down from the clouds she had propelled him up to. The feeling of her lips pressed upon his, the racing of his heart as each second ignited a burning feeling were far better than any dream he could ever have conceived. In the end it left him speechless and he nodded in approval.

Lacus was overcome with joy. It was a tactic she will be sure to remember for the future. "C'mon let's go back home…" she said extending her hand out.

"There's just one more thing I need to know first Lacus"

A puzzled look crossed her face as she waited for him to ask. "The night we slept together you said in your sleep that you loved Athrun… I don't know… if I can…"

Lacus burst out into laughter. Kira merely stood there trying to understand why she suddenly began to laugh. After a few seconds she finally stopped and proceeded to explain. "Well… You're not going to believe this but… I wasn't actually asleep. I told you how I was in love with this strike person, and you and he were so similar it was so confusing that when we were alone on my bed, I was about to say how much I loved strike… but then at the last second I realized that it was you, and I didn't want to sound weird by saying strike so I just blurted out Athrun instead. I swear that's the truth Kira. Please believe me!" She said desperately. She didn't want to destroy what fragile trust they had.

Kira for some reason turned a bright shade of red. He placed his arms behind him and looked elsewhere "Maybe if … you I don't know ki-kissed me again. I might um…" he didn't have to finish his sentence.

* * *

Everything seemed so clear as though the fog had been lifted. The two sat in silence as the watched the sun hide behind the horizon and the moon slowly creeping up to take its place. It told them that it was time to head for home, and they listened. Kira stood up first then held out his hand which Lacus accepted graciously. He helped her to her feet then they made their way to his car.

"Kira why did you go back home?" Lacus asked a bit curious.

"Oh…" Kira said hesitating for a bit. "Earlier today just before we met my father called. He demanded that I return and I don't know why… but I listened. I felt there was nothing left for me there but now… now I know there is" he said looking directly into her cerulean eyes.

* * *

On their way home, it was completely silent, but there was nothing that needed to be said. They kept their hands clutching tightly to each other's and a smile drawn upon their face never left not even for a second. Lacus looked over to her side and each time she stared at Kira she could feel her heart racing faster and faster. The wishful endless road came to a close but still they remained seated within the confines of the car.

Kira turned to Lacus. "Lacus…" Kira said in a low tone.

She shushed him by placing her index finger on his lips and then whispered "Shhh… I want your lips right now". Kira did as he was told and was gifted with a pleasant contact from her lips. They broke contact eventually gasping for air, but rested their foreheads on each other's gazing to their partner's eyes. "I wanted to do that since I came inside" she admitted, blushing slightly.

Kira chucked and brought her closer in for a second round this time it was a gift from him to her. "So did I" Kira said smiling to her as she got up from her seat and took a place on top of his lap. They hugged in a deep embrace and just sat in the quiet moonlight.

Suddenly Kira opened the door and lifted her out placing a hand beneath her silky legs and the other supporting her back. She screamed with excitement and clung to him tighter. Kira closed the door with a kick and continued to carry her to the house where he fumbled to slide the key in. Finally he was able to complete the task finalizing it with yet another kick. The door swung open revealing a pitch black living room. It was just the two of them tonight.

Kira walked carefully trying to avoid the various items littering the floor and eventually made it to the kitchen where he turned on the lights revealing a note left behind in crude handwriting by none other than Cagalli. It stated_ 'Spending the night with Athrun. Hope everything works out between Kira and you. Love Cagalli'_ Lacus smiled at the note then took a look at Kira. She rested her head on his chest then said softly "Everything worked out great"

Kira navigated his way downstairs and opened Lacus' door and placed her softly onto her bed. He let go of her and was about to go to his own room but she continued to cling onto him. "I don't want you to go Kira" she said tightening her grip.

Kira smiled and then replied "But I don't know if I can control myself… if I stayed… I-"

"I don't care! I can't control myself right now."

Kira's emotions were running rampant every fiber in his body yelled for him to stay, his heart racing with anticipation and Lacus luring luscious red lips calling out to him to stay was not something a human could deny, so he just cast his doubts aside and climbed over Lacus. He hovered above her for a while before his heart came to rest with his actions and he descended down to grace her with another kiss.

This kiss was unlike all the others they ignited something inside of Lacus causing for her to yearn more and more. She gripped tightly to his shirt pulling him closer to her until it eventually became an obstacle. She gripped the bottom and pulled it over his head revealing his bare chest.

Kira didn't slow down either he placed several kisses on her lips then leaving several kisses as he moved southward stopping on the side of her neck. Each kiss caused Lacus to moan in ecstasy. He stopped his onslaught of pleasure and looked deeply into her eyes. The slight pause caused Lacus to pout in disapproval, but she waited patiently for him to resume. "Thank you for this freedom Lacus" and without haste he resumed to Lacus' delight.

* * *

**There's the long awaited KxLacus (because lori is L too). I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm gonna try to update faster... for yours and my benefit. R&R would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. Songstress

**Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to their respective owners. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fanfic.**

* * *

**12 - Songstress**

Lacus woke up from her dreamy daze, and reached across with her free hand searching for Kira with her head still buried within the relaxing pillows. An initial search had failed so she moved her hand about more frantically searching for him. Unable to put her heart at rest she quickly rose up and glanced around the room. But her eyes failed just as her hands did.

She shook her head a bit and sat up against the back of her bed. _'Was it all just a dream?' _she questioned herself. She buried her head again in her pillows and started to let out a low scream "Idiot! Idiot!" she kept repeating.

"Um, is this a bad time?" Kira said hovering over her.

She looked up from her pillows with her eyes sparkling and was ecstatic to see her prince. An instant smile appeared but then she suddenly remembered her attire. She quickly pulled up the blanket and hid her half-clothed self beneath it.

Kira took a seat beside her and smiled "Good morning, Lacus"

Lacus popped her head out and slowly lowered it but kept it above her mouth "M-m-morning, Kira" she replied. The blanket couldn't hide the redness surfacing her cheeks. Last night she had practically thrown herself upon him but the darkened room had made it much less embarrassing than the bright early morning.

Kira combed her messy hair and tried to straighten it out. Their little romp last night had entangled her hair. Each tender touch from Kira caused Lacus to slowly lose her mind. She was so lost in the simple form of contact that she was not even aware that he was approaching her for a kiss until his lips were gently sucking on hers.

"Ah... sorry, I didn't mean to..." Kira said returning to his original position. He was slowly gaining an equal shade of red as her. Lacus shook her head in disapproval and smiled.

"Where did you go Kira?" Lacus asked curiously

"Huh? Oh, I was just preparing breakfast when I heard a loud bellow and..." Kira paused inbetween his sentence and took a deep whiff. His eyes grew wide and he gasped "Oh man the stove!" Kira raced out of the room and rushed upstairs. Lacus watched Kira go upstairs, when he was no longer in her view she leapt out of her bed and got dressed as fast as she could.

Kira's pot had a small hint of grey smoke rising from it. He quickly attended to it trying to stop the burning. After a few quick gestures he managed to control the minor inconvenience and sighed in relief. Suddenly his vision became pitch black and replaced with a cool silky sensation. He reached over his eyes with his hands and recognized it instantly. Pulling it away from his eyes he turned around "Lacus..." he whispered.

She was all smiles "What're you making?" she asked excitedly.

Kira looked deep into her clear blue eyes almost getting lost in them. "Uh, just some stuff..."

Lacus pouted at his lack of information then asked gleefully "Can you teach me to cook?"

Kira was a bit shocked by her sudden interest in the art of culinary but welcomed it "Sure" he responded.

Lacus took her place in front of the stove. The brew was just slightly simmering, but the smell from it was simply heavenly. "Just keep stirring it from time to time so that it doesn't burn the bottom" Kira instructed.

Lacus did as she was told and tried to do it but her technique was not the best and the task proved to be more difficult than she anticipated. However she continued to try until she placed too much force and flung some of the stew out of the pot splashing it all over the stovetop. She stopped immediately and grinned nervously "I guess I'm just not good at this kind of stuff"

"Nah, here let me show you." Kira placed his hand over hers and eased his way closer to her from behind. His face was right beside hers. Lacus looked to her right through the corner of her eye and just took the time to admire Kira. She barely heard anything Kira said because of her fixation. From this distance she couldn't believe how handsome he looked. Her heart began to race fast as it always did whenever she was near him and it didn't show any signs of slowing down. Her attention eventually changed from his face to his gentle touch atop her hand. He controlled the spatula through her hands and guided it inside the pot. "Sometimes it's not all about strength." he said looking at her just at the same moment that she took to look back at him. They froze instantly and blushed ferociously turning away from another.

"Oh um, I got to er, get something" Kira stated

"Oh, yea me too..." Lacus replied quickly. Kira turned off the stove and Lacus went to her room. She closed the door and rested on it. She took a few deep breaths and placed her hand over her chest.

A few minutes later after the calming of her heart she went back upstairs. Kira was preparing the table when he saw Lacus approaching him so he pulled out a chair and motioning her to take a seat. She took his offer and sat down while he finalized preparations. After a few minutes he took a seat opposite of her and nervously stated "Hey... um, it's just the two of us today, seems like everyone is still out". Kira was overjoyed that he was able to spend a peaceful day alone with Lacus but it was still quite nerve wrecking.

"There's a couple of things I can think of that involves just the two of us." She squirmed in her seat and gained a bright red before picking up a spoonful of food. Her comment made Kira turn to stone and his utensil almost slipped through his fingers. Her boldness just lured Kira more and more into further infatuation, but he enjoyed every second of it. The two couldn't sit peacefully at the table anymore, every time their eyes met their minds would race filling their heads with nothing but passion and lust.

"Um... nice err... weather today isn't it?" Kira said trying to start a conversation, but mentally crucified himself for such a lame attempt._ 'Oh my god! Nice wheather? C'mon man try something better than that!'_ he thought.

"Yeah, it really is. We should go on a date!" Lacus said clasping her hands together.

Kira was once again stunned by her boldness so he could only sit and nod at her proposal. "Great!" she exclaimed happily. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and noticed it was from Cagalli, beneath it was a text message saying 'Urgent'. "I'm sorry Kira, I'll be right back"

"It's okay, I'll start cleaning up"

She whispered another apology and then answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Lacus!?"

"Yes? What's wrong Cagalli?" Lacus asked heading to her room.

"Wrong? I didn't talk to you since yesterday afternoon, I left a couple of messages, but you never replied. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay"

"Yea everything's great, I didn't know I could like someone this much" She said sighing happily. She jumped onto her bed and just lay down gripping a pillow to her chest tightly with her free hand.

"Um... okay... That's not exactly what I meant, but now I'm really curious" Cagalli exclaimed yearning for a tasty fairy tale.

Lacus quickly sat up and restated "Um... I mean yeah I'm fine."

"Nope! you're not getting away that easily! I want to hear everything"

"Well..." Lacus wasn't fooling anyone, she wanted to share this story with Cagalli more than anyone. She started at the beginning and Cagalli hung on to every word.

* * *

Meanwhile Kira was tidying up. After placing all of the dishes in the dish washer he took a break and turned on the television. He had nothing planned and couldn't decide on a decent place to go for a date. He wanted everything to be perfect, but nothing was popping into his head. He was having an incredibly difficult time trying to pick somewhere when suddenly an advertisement popped on and it instantly intrigued him.

* * *

"Wow..." Cagalli said after hearing everything "That's... That's... so much cooler than how Athrun and I hooked up"

Lacus giggled a bit and then sighed happily. Everything just seemed to be going so right. "But enough about me... What happened between you and Athrun last night?" Lacus asked with an emphasis on happened.

"Oh nothing much" Cagalli said avoiding the question.

There was a long pause when neither said anything "Is that so..." Lacus finally said, and hinted that she was going to pry further.

"Um, yea, actually now that I know you're okay, I really gotta go um... Athrun's calling for me" Cagalli said quickly.

Lacus could hear Athrun in the background questioning Cagalli "I am?"

"Bye Lacus"

"Bye -" Lacus was cut off before she could even finish her sentence.

Normally it would have annoyed her that Cagalli was holding back on her, but strangely enough at the moment she didn't care. She got out of her room and went upstairs eagerly anticipating to speak with Kira once more. When she reached the top of the stairs her cell phone rang once more. She sighed, her moment alone with Kira didn't seem so alone. She looked at the number planning only to return the call in the future when suddenly her eyes opened wide and she had to take this call.

"Hello?" her heart was racing with anticipation.

"Hello Ms. Clyne?"

"Yes."

"Hi, this is the Archangel Productions Studio." The man on the other said in gruffy voice "We would like to invite you to our studio to start on your new CD as soon as possible?"

Lacus was completely speechless.

"Hello? Ms. Clyne are you there?" The man asked concerned.

"Er... no... I mean yes... I'd love to go!"

Kira caught on to the one side conversation and his ears perked up.

"Great! How about today? About 3ish?"

Lacus took a quick glance at the clock and replied "Yea, three would be fine, I mean great... Three would be great"

"Okay, see ya then, bye"

"Bye" Lacus said snapping her cell phone shut.

Kira quickly jumped back into his original position so he didn't look suspicious. Lacus came around the corner. "Kira you'll never guess who I just got a call from!"

A sense of insecurity swept over Kira. He meekly replied "Your boyfriend?"

"No silly!" Lacus said laughing a bit. She jumped in front of Kira and pressed up against him "He's right here."

"So who was that then?"

"That was the producer for Archangel Studios" Kira couldn't act excited. He had no idea what that meant. "He told me he's going to help me start my very own CD"

"Wow! That's great Lacus! Congratulations!" Kira said giving her a hug "When is it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Today at three!" she said gleefully getting up.

"But I thought-- er... I mean do you need a ride?" Kira asked hiding his disappointment.

"That would be great! Thanks Kira!" Lacus said bending down and kissing him on the cheek "Oh man what am I going to wear!" she screamed running downstairs.

Kira let out a low sigh and looked at the television "I guess you'll have to wait" he said before turning it off.

* * *

It was about an hour drive to the studio. Lacus was sitting in the passenger seat taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down, when Kira wrapped his hand around her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "It's going to be fine. You can do it." With those few simple words all of the doubt and nervousness in her body vanished. She got out of the car and approached the security guard.

"Hi, I'm Lacus Clyne, I have an appointment for three..." The stone guard glanced down at her taking a good look at her before he flipped open a small binder. He scanned it briefly until he stopped at her name. He looked back up and glared at her once more. He gruffed a bit before stepping aside and told them to go inside. They complied, the steel doors screeched open, and in front of them were a giant studio. The entired place was bustling with life and a few passing people almost ran Kira over. They walked forward as the beautiful siren voices called out to them. They could barely believe their eyes, they were witnessing the production of one of Tanaka Rie's music video.

Before they could be entirely engulfed in the song the hand rested on both their shoulders. "Ms. Clyne, I presume?"

They turned around quickly and Lacus bowed her head in respect, "Yes, I'm Lacus Clyne" she replied.

"Ah that's great, we've been waiting for you. Please follow me." Lacus looked to her side at Kira who gave her a smile and his eyes told her to go. She followed the man who walked at a slow pace but still easily avoided all of the passing obstacles. Lacus extended her hand out and Kira caught it, intertwining their pinkies together. Eventually they stopped at a large office, and he stepped inside and told her to come inside. Kira attempted to step in too but was quickly blocked by another large man. There seemed to be a lot of them around here suddenly. He closed the door then took a seat behind his desk. "Please sit down."

Lacus was still looking behind her at the closed door. With Kira gone a bit of her strength had as well. The nervousness was slowly creeping back into her body. "Ms. Clyne?" The man asked again.

Lacus shook off her doubts and attempted to focus on the task at hand. "Um, sorry, I'm just so excited."

The man chuckled slightly and raised his hand telling her to take a seat again. She sat down and looked at him. He had short brown hair that scattered about almost as untidily as Kira's. His sideburns grew down the side of his face and almost to his chin. He took off his shades and rested them on his desk. Standing back up he turned around and poured himself a cut of coffee. He took his seat again and took a quick whiff of the drink. Pleased with the scent he proceeded to test it. After taking a sip he slouched down into his chair in bliss.

"Um..." Lacus started unsure if she should even interrupt him.

"Oh, sorry. I just have to drink the perfect cup of coffee or else my day is just a mess" he admitted. "My name is Andrew Waltfeld" He extended his hand and Lacus gladly shook it. "So now that we have introductions out of the way. I have this amazing song that I think you could sing really well."

Lacus was shocked, she initially assumed that she would be writing her own songs and singing them the way she intended them to be sung. "Um…"

"We'll be starting rehearsals in about a half hour, so get changed and start practicing." He threw a page onto the desk that he pulled out from one of his drawers.

"But…" Lacus said protesting

"Hmmm?" Andrew said looking at her strangely. "What's the problem? Is it too fast?"

"No… that's not it…" Lacus fumbled with her fingers trying to explain her circumstance. "The truth is, I want to write my own songs."

"Look, I know you aspiring artists such as yourself think they have what it takes to be, but in all honesty most of them don't…"

"But I really think I can do it!" Lacus shouted. She noticed her sudden outburst and calmed down "Sorry, I think I can really do it thought"

Andrew looked at her with doubtful eyes, he took a deep breath and sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this but okay you can write your own song. However!" he declared at the end swiftly dashing all of Lacus' hopes. "You have to bring us in a song tomorrow to review, and if we don't like it that's too bad, and if –you- don't like that, then that's too bad. There are hundreds of other girls like you out there that want an oppourtunity like this."

It was as though Lacus had never heard his stipulation she jumped up with joy and shook his hands vigourously. "I swear you won't regret this!"

"Yeah yeah, just get out of here before I change my mind." Andrew said rubbing his temples.

Lacus quickly got out of his way and sprung the news on Kira who was almost as happy about it as she was.

* * *

On the journey home Lacus was silently humming some tunes floating about in her head. Even though they were muffled whispers, Kira couldn't help but enjoy the soothing sound of her voice, the way each syllable seemed to roll off her tongue in such a heavenly fashion and lingered in the air even after it had long been said.

"So, um… got any ideas?" Kira asked making a right turn.

"A few" Lacus said chuckling to herself.

Kira looked at her confused after straightening the car. "Can I get a preview?"

"Nope!"

"Aw, why not?" Kira whined.

"Because it's too embarrassing" Lacus admitted quickly looking out the window. Kira somehow knew what her songs would be about.

* * *

They got home and Kira walked with Lacus to the door hand in hand. Shinn was right there to greet them. "So, you came back?"

"Yea…" Kira took a look at Lacus "There was something really precious to me here."

"Whatever, out of my way." He pushed Kira aside and walked up to Lacus "There is this crazy party tonight that you just can't miss. Want to go with me Lacus?" Shinn moved his face closer to hers but Lacus quickly pulled away.

"No thank you. Besides I don't think my boyfriend would like that." She said latching onto Kira's arm.

"Oh man! You two really did hook up?" Shinn asked bursting into a laugh.

Lacus nodded happily and rested her head on Kira's shoulders.

"It's like beauty and the beast!" Shinn said enjoying his cheap laughs before vacating.

Kira for some reason sort of agreed with what Shinn said. He was still surprised that he was able to somehow get Lacus, in fact he'd call it a miracle. Lacus looked up at Kira's face and could see the pain Shinn's words had inflicted. Suddenly she yelled out "How dare he call me a beast!"

Kira looked down at her confused. "Um… I don't think he—"

"Because you're so damn handsome" Lacus said wrapping her hands around his neck.

Kira chuckled and eased his way closer to her. "I'm just too lucky" Kira said hugging her tightly. He combed her hair with one of his hands and drew their faces closer together following it with a sweet kiss.

* * *

The next day, Lacus was even more nervous than before. Her heart was racing and her hands were becoming sweaty but she still had the strength of Kira supporting her. She could not be more grateful or happy to have him standing next to her.

"Alright Lacus, let's see what you've got" Andrew said pouring yet another cup of coffee.

Lacus nervously got up onto the make-shift stage and took a deep breath. "This song is called You and it's by me, Lacus Clyne." She took another deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. Closing her eyes, she pictured only Kira in the room and little by little the nervousness vanished. Then she filled the room with her angelic voice.

* * *

"**You**" by **Lacus Clyne**

Do you remember when you told me you loved me?

The time when I lied and told you I felt another,

The day your world came crashing down to its knees.

The pain in your eyes,

The broken voice,

The slow walk you left with

The foolish me remaining

unable to admit that I had already fallen for you.

Now I'm staring at these single hands,

wishing to grab onto you from behind.

But nothing moves and my world

slowly begins to resemble yours.

I began to chase a ghost

The ghost of you.

Chasing and running endlessly

Until finally I met your ghost

But the feelings are long gone.

Now I'm alone. Alone.

Not even the beating of my heart comforts me

For it lays shattered on the floor.

I know now what it feels to have a broken heart.

What it feels like to have your heart stolen.

But to lose hope would mean to lose you.

So I chase after you

I stand before you, praying for your love,

Until they're answered with your sweet lips.

You're all I need, Please tell me you need me too.

You... I'm silenced once more.

* * *

"Wow you wrote that in one day?" Andrew asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Lacus answered nodding her head.

"That was… That was… That was simply amazing!" Andrew said tossing his hands in the air. "I knew there was a certain flare about you! I just knew it!"

"Really!?"

"Really!" Andrew walked up to her "But how did you write this so quickly, I've never seen anything like this."

"I just followed my heart" she replied looking at a smiling Kira.

* * *

**I wrapped my head around that song for the longest time. I didn't want her to sing one of the songs from the anime, I wanted it to be more unique, and this is what I ended up with. A song written by me. It's not great, but I like it, and hopefully it does the job. Hope you guys liked the chapter. **

**R&R would be great.**


	13. A Desperate Plea

**Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 13 – A Desperate Plea**

"Mmmm" Lacus moaned seductively as she curled up closer to her boyfriend. She laid there holding onto him just enjoying the simple act of being beside him. This is one of the few moments that they can enjoy peacefully. Kira raised his head slowly, and looked down at Lacus. He brushed a few of her pink locks from her face and just exasperated a satisfying sigh.

Truthfully, even though it was by far the greatest bliss a person could have, his emotions were slowly yearning for more and more feeling like torture at times. Kira wanted to do more than just snuggle with his beautiful pink-haired princess, each passing day proved harder and harder to resist his animal instincts.

Kira slipped an arm underneath Lacus and wrapped it around her petite waist drawing her closer to him. She could hear the gentle beating in his chest growing louder and louder and she could feel her own matching his pace. Lacus' hand grew a mind of its own and eased its way under Kira's shirt. Kira's hands also wandered around sliding from her waist down to her hips. The two looked at each other's eyes, their eyes sparkling and a great blush appeared simultaneously. A gravitational force drew their lips to one another.

The simple kiss ignited a spark within both of them. Their minds lost all rationality and they became overcome with lust and desire. Kira's strategically placed hand beneath Lacus picked her up and rested her on top of him. She giggled happily sitting a top Kira as he held on to her love handles. She swung her head throwing all of hair behind her and then swooped down and began to place passionate kisses on Kira's neck.

Suddenly the door swung open and Cagalli rushed inside screaming "Lacus!" she noticed their particular position and became very embarrassed as did the pair. Lacus pulled up the sheets and hugged them to her chest as Kira scratched the back of his head nervously. He was silently planning an escape route.

"Er… did I come in at a bad time…?" Cagalli said meekly.

She came in at the worst possible time, but Lacus' kindness did not detour "No, of course not, we were just…"

"Having the biggest make-out session ever?" Cagalli said grinning widely. It was humourous until her brain caught up with what her mouth said.

"Anyways!" Lacus screamed "You came barging in because?" Lacus said a bit annoyed that her time with Kira was interrupted so abruptly.

"The morning newspapers just came in! You have to see this!" Cagalli said. She threw the newspaper in front of them and as it unraveled to the front page. The headlines left the two with a pained expression.

Lacus picked up the papers, her hands quivering at the mere thought of such preposterous lies. She began to read the story aloud, "After just four months of becoming the number one singer with the hit single 'You', our young songstress - Lacus Clyne has fallen into an abusive relationship. The young man, Kira Yamato may be far from what his public persona is once behind closed doors. A source says that he is frequently beating and..." Lacus dropped the papers onto the bed in disbelief. A tear built up in the corner of her eyes and almost escaped but Kira was there to wipe it before it could tarnish her face.

Kira placed his arm around her and just hugged her passionately "It's okay, don't worry about something so stupid. I'm here for you"

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer and just embraced Kira's chest and let out all her tears "They couldn't be further from the truth"

"I say we go find out who this source is and beat the living snot out of him!" Cagalli yelled aloud.

"Cagalli, can I just speak with Lacus alone for a bit please?"

Cagalli looked over at Lacus who a minute ago had the largest smile and compared it to her present state. A sudden sense of guilt swarmed over her, 'Should I have brought the devastating news?' was all she could think about. However, she did know that if there was one person who could bring her back was Kira. She nodded agreeing and silently slipped out.

Kira bowed thankfully to Cagalli before she disappeared then he turned his attention to Lacus. He picked her off his chest and placed his hands beneath her chin. Using his thumbs he gently wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why are you so upset Lacus?"

She looked at him confused "Why?" she asked "What do you mean by why? Didn't you hear what I just read?"

"I did"

"Then shouldn't you feel angry as well?"

"I am, but..."

"But?"

"Is it true Lacus? Am I hurting you?"

"What? No! of course not"

"Then who cares?"

"Don't you care Kira? Don't you care what they think about you?"

"I only care what you think of me." The conversation had dried up her tears long before she even realized. "I'll do anything for you, I just don't want to ever see you sad."

"Anything...?" Lacus asked coyly.

"Mhmmm" Kira replied continuing from where they left off, even if their spark was gone.

* * *

Cagalli walked up the stairs feeling down that she was the one to break the news to her best friend. She sighed at the top of the stairs then took a seat at the dining table where Athrun was opposite of her. Athrun was typing diligently away on his laptop.

"Hey Athrun?" Cagalli asked meekly trying to strike up a conversation.

"Hmmm?" Athrun replied not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"Do you think I should have told Lacus... about the paper?"

Athrun looked up from the laptop and straight into her eyes, he promptly closed the laptop and then grabbed on of her hand with his and gently caressed it. "She was going to find out sooner or later, I think it was better that a friend told her and not some random person"

"But... she was so... sad. I don't know I think I should talk to her"

"Leave that to Kira" Athrun replied opening back up the laptop.

Cagalli sighed feeling so helpless "I guess. But when I find out who that source is... They'll wish they never had a mouth"

Athrun raised an eyebrow and looked frightened. "Remind me never to anger you"

Cagalli giggled a bit then replied "I don't think you ever could" she could tell that his attention had returned to the laptop and grew increasingly curiously as to why. "What're you working on Athrun?"

"Huh? Oh... just doing some searching"

"Searching?" Cagalli asked confused "Searching for what?"

"Just this" Athrun said turning his laptop around. Cagalli was lost for words. It was one of those rare times.

Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus were playfully wrestling with one another until Kira pinned her down onto the bed. She giggled happily and he moved in closer to her.

"Feeling better?"

"Mhmmm" she replied almost ignoring his question as she tried to exchange their position.

Suddenly Lacus alarm clock went off screeching, and the couple looked up at the daunting time, looked back at each other and sighed.

"That time already?" Kira said sadly getting off of Lacus. However Lacus grabbed a hold of his hand before he was able to get far.

"Why don't we skip classes? It is the first week of a new semester after all... They don't teach anything" Lacus suggested.

Kira looked over to her and smiled "You know I would but... I changed my major to something that I have absolutely no idea what to do, I don't want to miss a single moment"

Lacus pouted, "C'mon Kira, pweeease?" she begged pouting her lips even more and giving Kira the puppy dog eye treatment. They were extremely difficult to resist, he really wanted to skip and be with her for the entire day, but he just couldn't.

Kira pried his eyes away from Lacus' and replied "Don't you have classes today too?"

Lacus sighed and rolled out of the bed "Yea... I guess you're right"

* * *

Kira held Lacus' hand as he escorted her to class. Although he could feel everyone's cold stare piercing through him. He knew their source of enmity was from that article. Lacus looked over to Kira and could see his face had fear in their eyes, and couldn't help but feel responsible. She gripped his hands tighter and then said "I'm sorry about all this Kira."

Kira looked over to Lacus and tried hard to bring up a genuine smile, but it was hard, the feeling of his high school life was slowly returning and he felt terrible premonitions. "It's okay Lacus, I'm use to it."

There wasn't much for Lacus to say in response to that, she could only trust and believe in him. They got to her class five minutes later and stood outside for a moment. "I have late night classes, so you should go home without me"

"Are you sure?" Lacus asked, hoping he'd change his mind.

"Yea, there's no point for you to wait an extra hour for me."

"Well..." Lacus began, she actually didn't mind the extra wait if it would give her more time to be with Kira.

"Alright, I have to go to my own class, I'll see you tonight Lacus" Kira said before scurrying off.

* * *

Kira got to his class in the nick of time. The professor had just stepped onto the auditorium and was pulling out his laptop. The room was quite crowded for the first day of class. Kira expected more people to skip like usual. Kira looked around for a bit trying to find an empty secluded seat.

At long last he found one near the right wing of the room. It wasn't exactly secluded but it was as private as the room gets. He rested his bag on top of the desk and took a seat. As he was retrieving his binder for the bag he heard a few girls whispering about him from behind.

"Hey isn't that Lacus' boyfriend?"

"The one that beats her right?"

"Yea, yea, wow I don't know what she sees in him at all."

"I can't believe this guy, what an a--"

Kira turned around with the intention of correcting their assumptions. However the boy sitting with the girls quickly came to their aid sending an intimidating stare at him before he could even say a word. Kira didn't want to stir more trouble than there already was and decided that he just shouldn't bother with people like that, especially since he was the one who told Lacus earlier not to care what others thought.

"Not so tough when it isn't a girl are you?" The boy taunted.

Kira ignored his remarks and turned back around but his binder was suddenly gone. He looked around checking beneath the desk and under his bag but was unable to find it. Then he noticed the people near his proximity giggling away, and knew immediately what happened. He stopped his search and questioned a few people who all gave him the same answer. He knew it was hopeless, things were slowly returning back to the way they were. Just when things seemed to be going perfectly.

The abuse carried on for the remaining period, and there wasn't much Kira could do to stop it. He could only sit there and take their bullying. The hour long class seemed to drag on until it finally came to a conclusion. Kira waited for the other people to vacate first before heading out. Just as he was about to head out the teacher bellowed his name. His voice was intimidating and made Kira jump, the students passed him snickering away, and they seemed to enjoy seeing him being singled out.

Kira walked down to the podium, standing in front of the teacher nervously as he packed away his laptop. "Kira..."

Kira gulped and with a broken voice replied "Y-yes?"

The teacher took a seat on top of the desk then looked him straight in the eyes. "A friend of mine from the computer science department told me you were switching to this, but I didn't believe him until now."

Kira looked at him oddly, partly relieved that he didn't share the same vindictive feelings as his classmates, and it was merely a scholar inquisition. "Uh... well... that's..."

The teacher noticed his reluctancy to reply. He got up from the table and patted him on the shoulders "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, I'm just concerned that someone with the grades you were getting had such a sudden change of heart."

"W-why do you think I'll need someone to talk to?" Kira asked curiously.

The teacher smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. "I read the news you know, and I can kind of see the whole classroom from down here"

Kira instantly knew what he was refering to and tried to correct the misunderstanding before it escalated. "Wait, Sir, it's not what you think"

"Yea I know don't worry, from the rumours I've heard about you, I just don't think it's possible." He said turning his back and picking up his bag. "Oh yes, I forgot this..." he said turning around and pulling out his card from his jacket. "Here ya go."

Kira accepted his kindness and thanked him. "Thanks Mr. La Flaga"

Mr. La Flaga headed for the door and did a single goodbye wave before leaving the class.

* * *

Kira trudged through the hallways, until he passed by one of his old classrooms. The sense of familiarity gave him a sudden urge to go inside and he was powerless to disobey. He walked down the stairs gliding his hands on the tables he passed by until he stopped at a specific row. He eased his way past the chairs until he came to his old spot.

"What would you do?" Kira asked, the question echoed slightly in the large empty room. Kira pulled out a chair and just buried his head in his arms. "I still didn't find the answer" Kira whispered just under his breath. His voice was beginning to tremble and he began to sob softly. "If only I... if I just--"

Suddenly his cell phone rang and Kira quickly tried to recompose himself wiping away his tears and trying to clear his throat. "Hello?"

"Hey Kira!"

"Lacus?"

"Kira? What's wrong? You don't sound so well" Lacus asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, er, it's nothing, I'm just tired"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, it's nothing, honestly. So what's up Lacus?"

There was a pause on Lacus end as she tried to evaluate the truth in his reply, a part of her knew that there was something bothering him but she figured that if it were really something of importance he would have told her. "Well, my class was cut in half today so I was wondering if you wanted to go the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat before your next class."

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit."

"Great! I"ll see you in a bit then. Bye Kira!" Lacus said happily.

"See ya Lacus" Kira replied snapping his cell phone shut. He slid his hands down his face and tried to calm down.

* * *

Kira got to the cafeteria five minutes later and took a quick look around before he noticed Lacus waving her hand about trying to flag him down. He smiled instantly at the sight of her and walked over taking a seat opposite of her.

"Hey, did you wait long?" Lacus shook her head and was smiling brightly, enough to warrant a question from her boyfriend "Something good happened?"

"Yea, I'm having lunch with you" Lacus replied causing a quick blush to surface on Kira's face.

A smile appeared on Kira's face resembling Lacus' "I'm glad you can still smile like that"

"Huh?" Kira asked confused "What are you talking about?"

"You sounded down and when you came here I could see it too, I was just worried"

"Oh, sorry to make you worry like that Lacus"

Lacus grinned and then remarked "You can make it up to me by buying me lunch"

Kira shook his head smiling at her remark "Sure, what do you want?"

Lacus placed her index on the base of her chin and stared at the ceiling lost in deep thought. After a few seconds she looked back at Kira and with a large grin on her face she said "Suprise me"

"Alright, I'll be right back" Kira said getting up. Lacus nodded and watched Kira as he headed to the counter.

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun were walking about hand in hand, when Cagalli's stomach let out a low growl, but loud enough for Athrun to hear it. Cagalli instantly looked at Athrun and laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Hungry?" Athrun inquired.

"Hehe… Yea"

The couple walked into the cafeteria and noticed Lacus sitting by herself. The asked if they could join her and of course she welcomed them.

"Are you here by yourself Lacus?" Athrun asked resting his bag on the desk.

Lacus shook her head and smiled "I'm here with Kira, he went to grab some lunch"

Cagalli looked over her shoulder doing a brief search for Kira. She tightened her grip on Athrun's hand beneath the desk and thought to herself _'I'll wait until Kira gets back'_

As though he were answering her thoughts Kira popped up from behind and greeted them with a hearty hello. "Hey! When did you guys get here?"

"Oh, we just came here actually" Athrun replied then he looked over to his girlfriend and made a few motions of with his eyes. Cagalli rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Guys, I have something really important to tell you." Cagalli took another deep breath "The thing is …"

Before she could say any more Kira was drenched in the cafeteria's special soup. The soup was still hot and made Kira instantly jumped up from the chair yelling in pain. Lacus followed soon after trying to assist him.

"Oh my god! Are you alright Kira!?" Lacus yelled.

"Kira!" Athrun and Cagalli shouted out. Their attention turned to the person standing behind Kira who had obviously overturned his bowl on purpose.

Kira looked up and recognized him from earlier today. "Ah sorry about that, didn't notice you there" He remarked, grinning at his prank.

Steam was still coming up from Kira's clothes. His skin had turned a bright red and the base of his neck got the worst of it. Kira was kneeling and panting heavily when Lacus wrapped her hand around his back and knelt down with him. "Are you alright Kira?"

"Ugh… Yea… I'm okay Lacus"

As soon as he told her he was okay she stood up and immediately slapped the person responsible. The entire cafeteria was now actively following the scene. They pulled out their camera phones and started to take pictures.

"Why you…" The boy said gritting his teeth.

Kira immediately took notice and stood up wincing at the pain. He got up and grabbed onto Lacus' hand. "C'mon let's go"

"But –" Lacus protested but was pulled away by Kira.

Everyone got up from their seats and began to follow the pair when Athrun stood in front of them blocking their path. "C'mon guys, just leave them alone" The crowd threw a fit but Athrun stood firm and eventually they dispersed.

* * *

Kira pulled Lacus to a nearby stairwell and then took a brief moment to pause. He rested his back against the wall then slid down taking a seat on the cold floor. Lacus knelt down to his level "Are you really alright?"

Kira forced a smile on his face, "Yea, but the cleaning bill isn't going to be pretty"

Lacus didn't find it funny at all and still appeared upset. "What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"What's wrong!? Why did you drag me out of there? I wanted to give him a piece of my mind so badly!" Lacus screamed.

"I-I…" Kira hesitated for a bit because he knew she would disapprove

"What is it Kira?" Lacus asked sensing more than meets the eye.

Kira sighed and readjusted his position "I didn't want them to take pictures of you that could damage your career…"

Suddenly Lacus started to cry, Kira quickly noticed and tried to stop it "Well I mean if you want to you can beat him up, err I'm not saying you'd lose or uh… sorry Lacus"

"Why do you have to be like that?" Lacus asked sobbing slightly

Kira looked at her confused "I'm sorry Lacus if I said –"

"Why do you always have to be so nice, even when you're hurt you're still looking out for me. But, you won't let me help you." She cried out before embracing him tightly.

Kira was caught off-guard. He brushed the back of her hair gently and whispered "Sorry"

"Stop that"

"… sorry"

* * *

Kira ended up skipping the rest of the classes, because of his injury and also because he didn't want to leave Lacus' side anymore. When he got home he took a few blocks of ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth. He took a seat on the couch and started to rub it over the burns.

Lacus stole the cloth from his grip and crawled behind him then explained "Let me help you" to which Kira nodded.

Lacus removed his shirt causing Kira to groan as his shirt slid past his more sensitive areas. Instantly she noticed the burns were more than just the top portion of his back but was all the way down to the lower back area.

The cold sensation of ice passing over his bruises made him instinctively try to move away from the source. Kira could feel Lacus' soft silky hand resting on his shoulder and he placed his hand on top of hers and suddenly his instincts were calmed. He looked over his shoulder to find her staring back at him directly into his eyes.

"Thank you Lacus"

Lacus shook her head. "Thank you…"

* * *

Later that night Kira snuck out of the bed and got into his car. He circled around his destination until he finally gained enough confidence to step foot in there again. He knew that someone was still awake from the bright room on the top floor. He promised himself that he would never come here again, maybe because it was too painful but he had no other choice. He rang the doorbell and patiently waited. The door screeched open. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I—"

"Get out of here right now!"

"No wait—" Kira begged. He got down onto his knees and bowed his head on the floor "Please! I need your help… Fllay!"

* * *

**Not only do I have a new chapter out for you guys, but I also finished up my anime music video, I hope you guys enjoy both. R&R greatly appreciated! And a comment on my AMV would be appreciated as well, it's my first one and I could use some feedback for future ones.**

** Thanks for reading (and maybe watching)!  
**


End file.
